


I'm On the Hunt Now (I'm After You)

by AFangirlFantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Louis, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Wolf Pack, Younger Louis, a little bit, except in this it's really called a tribe, just in case that isn't obvious from all my stories, kind of, omegaspace, slight difference to pack, you'll see in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Omegas haven’t been able to shift into their wolves for two hundred years. That is, until Louis Tomlinson changes everything.Or...an AU where Alpha Harry and Omega Louis have a lot more than falling in love to deal with after The Mating Ceremony.Spanish Translation





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FINALLY DONE!!! I CANNOT explain how happy I am to have this posted! I have been wanting to write an ABO fic for sooo long because I absolutely love it, but coming up with a story was NOT easy! I rewrote the beginning alone, like five different times. And then I had an outline, and of course, as all my stories do, this one had a mind of its own. But finally this is here! 
> 
> For that, I have to thank [Sammie](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/britpickerhl) again, because she Beta'd this story for me, and she's just amazing! :) 
> 
> Also, I have to say this...my baby is still [Even Angels Have Their Demons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10125005/chapters/22520588) , and if you haven't read that yet, I hope you do next! (And yes I'm promoting my other story, haha)
> 
> And lastly, I love you all so much! I'm actually really nervous to be posting this because it's my first time writing ABO, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it! With that being said, thank you!!!!

     

 

** 200 Years Before **

“Diana, it’s time.”

Inhaling ash and the bitter air of war, the aforementioned Omega pinches the dirty skin of her inner wrist - a reminder that tonight is real. As the echo of the hushed whisper resounds like alarms within her head, Diana’s mind shifts into overdrive, her thoughts threatening her with their fear. However, there is no time to be afraid. This is their chance to change history, this is their chance to change fate. Sinking her teeth into the meaty flesh of her dry bottom lip, Diana nods her head in understanding. As she does, a few of the Omega’s auburn hairs fall into her tired, freckled face. It’s been a long year coming, but it’s been worth it. All boiling down to this moment.

This is the beginning of the end.

“Joel, round up the other Omegas and meet me in ten minutes, in the place we’ve agreed upon. If I don’t see you there by then,” she emphasizes, “I’ll have to move on.”

The older man with graying hair and wrinkled skin, affirms with a counter nod, “Understood.”

Swiftly, Diana turns her body to the chaos that awaits outside of this room and charges ahead with renewed ambition. Grabbing the door handle courageously, she slips out into the dead of night. A faint ‘good luck,’ is uttered behind her, and carries itself to her heart.

Luck, she prays, is on their side.

*       *

An hour later, their wolfs’ bodies ache with exhaustion as they near the meeting point. Diana, Joel, and a group of about twenty others from their pack alone, have left their Alpha’s behind for this. An opportunity to start over, create a new pack, where Omegas can thrive without the burdens of their awful mates. They’ll head south, as far south as they can go where unclaimed territory awaits their arrival. It’s going to be paradise.

Transitioning from her sandy fur into peach colored legs, Diana leaps onto her two feet, running towards the open field where a large crowd awaits. At the sight, she can’t believe her hazel eyes once she’s taken in how many have made it out tonight. From all over, Omegas lean into one another for support, for comfort. Regardless of where they’ve come from, regardless of which side of the war they were on, they’ve come together tonight as allies. As friends.

“Omegas!” Diana yells out into the untarnished air, taking in her first satisfying taste of freedom. The group of a few hundred turns to her, as she stands up on a large boulder, towering over the mass to be seen and heard. “Omegas, I cannot stand up here without expressing my gratitude first and foremost. We are all here tonight because you believed in me because you believed when I said we could do this. Because you believed that being an Omega did not define the kind of life you deserved to live! You believed and sacrificed your all to be here with me, and so I say thank you. Thank you for putting your faith in my hands. Because without you all, this could not be possible.”

The group cheers her on wildly, causing a proud smile to bloom on her sweat sheen face. “Now that we’re here, I’d like to tell you what’s going to happen next. We’ll wait in the fields for fifteen minutes more, for any potential stragglers that might still be out there. After the time is up, we’ll-”

“Argh!”

Cut off from her directions, a male Omega’s voice rips through the darkness, puncturing Diana’s lungs of air. Lunging forward off the rock, the Omega leader runs to the center of the circle that’s begun to form around the younger boy, as he squirms on the ground in pain. His eyes are shut tight, while tears flood across his cheeks. Diana leans down on the ground to lay a hand on his forehead, however, before she can do anything to help, a vicious voice booms over them. “Lay even one finger on his head, and this entire group will endure the same fate.”

The auburn-haired Omega stands up, peering out above the crowd to see who dares to threaten them like this. Though when her challenging gaze takes hold of the three figures approaching, they widen in absolute fear. The men striding towards her aren’t just any Alpha’s, they’re _the_ Pack Alpha’s, who had otherwise been fighting against one another on the battlefields, just earlier today.

A yelp from the boy on the ground brings Diana back to her senses, “Don’t hurt him!” she snaps back.

Walking until they reach directly in front of her, Alpha Khalil, Alpha Maverick, and Alpha Jones all smirk with dominance. At Diana’s protest, Alpha Jones steps forward, clutching Diana’s face within his darkly tanned hands. “My dear, I believe you are in no position to make demands. In fact,” he purrs maliciously, “You and all your friends deserve a far worse fate for leaving behind your mates in the middle of a war. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,” he shakes his head. “Your crimes are punishable by death.”

As the grip on Diana’s face tightens, Alpha Khalil intervenes in a playfully mocking tone. “Now now, Alpha Jones. Death is a bit drastic, don’t you think?” Alpha Jones pulls back from Diana to look at Alpha Khalil with curiosity, until he sees a deadly gleam sparkle, in the other Alpha’s black eyes. “However,” Alpha Khalil continues menacingly, like a predator playing with their prey before they go in for the kill. “I do believe we need to teach these  _wretched_ Omegas a lesson. So that they’ll learn, that they can never run away again.”

At the end of his words, Alpha Khalil’s voice snaps with anger, and Alpha Jones looks absolutely thrilled. A sharp contrast to Alpha Maverick who stands to the side, seemingly bored.

“Indeed, Alpha Khalil. What a wonderful idea.”

Without another glance to one another, Alpha Jones stands tall as a dark essence shrouds him, swirling around his body until his eyes burn yellow as he speaks, “To all Omegas in all the lands, heed my words: you shall pay for what’s been done. For every mile you’ve run away, another part I’ll take from you. A paw for the first, a tail for the second, a snout for the third, and fur for the fourth. Every inch you tried to leave, your wolf shall pay desperately.”

As the storm erupting from Alpha Jones hands spreads its evil around all the Omegas, Diana looks up into those yellow eyes of hell and swears- _No matter what you do to me, no matter what you take away, I will never back down. And one day, one day Omegas will have the respect they deserve. One day, you will see!_

As black takes over her view, and dreadful cries are heard in the unforeseeable distance, Diana squeezes her hands tightly into fists, closing her eyes as she dares into the darkness, “Do your worst.”

And ‘do your worst’ was what was done.


	2. Present Day

 

 ******Louis POV**

It’s supposed to be the most magical night of his life, and it’s raining. Yes, a soft patter of noise descends into his dorm room, keeping the timid silence at bay. Any other day, the rain would be welcomed, an old friend to spend the mindless hours with as he sits by himself and dwells, but not tonight. Tonight, is different.

Tonight is The Mating Ceremony.

For the last eight years that Louis Tomlinson has been at Omega Prep, he’s been provided all the top education in what it takes to be the best Omega possible. He’s been taught how to cook, how to clean, how to care for others, yet also… so much more. Going beyond the basic necessities all ideal Omegas should have, he’s been taught how to defend himself. He’s been taught that while Omegas of two hundred years ago might not have stood a chance, Omegas of today are worthy. They’re superior. They’re wanted. And Alphas are no longer the top tier in the hierarchy.

Yes, because over two hundred years ago, Alphas ruled packs, and an Omegas purpose in life was decided by the Alpha to which they were mated. Omegas were forced into bondings, enslaved, raped, and mistreated in any form a person could possibly think of, just because they were the lowest class in society. However, Omegas have climbed the metaphorical ladder, fighting for their rights as they reached the top, and now they are more respected than ever before. While packs don’t exist in the same way they used to, a _tribe_ now being the proper term to describe where people belong, Omegas are thriving nonetheless. Having even gone as far as obtaining the highest form of occupation they can, as tribe leaders of certain territories. Truly, Louis couldn’t be more proud of his gender.

“Hey! Louis!”

A loud banging on his bedroom door disrupts him, along with the person’s cheerful yell. Sitting up off his faded indigo sheets, Louis walks over to let in the only close friend he has at this school.

“Josh,” Louis smiles.

“Are you ready,” the spiked brown hair boy asks, as he sprints into Louis’ room like it’s his own home.

“No.”

Jumping on top of Louis’ covers, wrinkling the bed further beneath his weight, Josh makes himself comfortable. “Well, I am.”

“No surprise there, you’ve been dying to have a mate since you first got here.”

“What can I say?” Josh’s hickory eyes wink, “I’m a romantic.”

“Or just desperate,” Louis deadpans.

“Hey! No need for name calling.”

“But if the shoe fits…”

Shaking his head, Josh sighs. “You’re really something tonight Tommo. But that’s not why I came here. Heard the Alphas are going to be here soon!”

“Oh great,” Louis groans, leaning his head into his hand, causing his own chestnut hair to softly tickle along his fingers.

“You know, I’ve never understood your indifference towards them.”

“It’s not one thing really,” Louis sits up taller to make his confession. “It’s just…all you hear in our history books is how Alphas made mistake after mistake, and how every stupid thing they’ve done wrong, affects everyone around them. Especially Omegas. It’s Alphas faults we were slaves, and it’s Alphas faults we almost died out a hundred years ago. I mean good on them to change the rules so that no one could harm an Omega without serious penalty again, and building this school to protect us is whatever…but still. It’s like they walk around thinking they’re the best thing in creation. Like they’re Gods, and they can do whatever they want without any consequences or taking any responsibility for when it goes to shit.”

“Louis,” Josh huffs, “How many Alphas have you ever met?”

“That’s not the point.”

“It is! You’re basing your own biases on what Alphas did hundreds of years ago, to what Alphas do today. And like you said, we’re not the bottom of the food chain anymore. I mean why do you think they do The Mating Ceremony the way they do?”

“I don’t know, Josh.”

“Think about it,” his friend exclaims. “We sit at tables, and Alphas have to come up to _us._ They have to present themselves to _us._ And then _we’re_ the ones who decide who we want. That puts all the power in the Omegas hands. On top of that, think about the Alphas that come to The Mating Ceremony, Louis. They’re not just any old Alpha…they’re the best ten Alphas from each of the five tribes! They’re trying to make a point that Alphas have changed! That they’re okay with having Omegas as their equals.”

“Bullshit.”

“You know…there was a time when you were excited about going through The Mating Ceremony, too.”

Louis scoffs, “That was when I was young and naïve.”

“Oh yes,” Josh chuckles, “Now you’re just old and ignorant.”

Rolling his iridescent eyes, Louis surrenders, “Fine, you win this round.”

“Just…try to be nice tonight? Try to enjoy being there. If things go well, we’ll leave here with an Alpha and a tribe we belong to.”

“We have tribes we belong to.”

“Oh Louis stop it. Seriously. You’ve known since day one that where we were born, was never going to be where we would end up. I mean who knows? Maybe you’ll end up with someone from your family’s tribe? But even if you don’t, it’s not like you can’t go visit them once we’re out of here, and with our Alphas?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Leaning, Josh pats Louis on the back, “I hope we end up in the same tribe.”

“But if we don’t, promise you’ll still call and visit?”

“Obviously you idiot. You’re my only friend, we have to stick together.”

The two Omegas smile at one another, before they go to give a quick hug. There’s no need to make anything dramatic, or to extend the length of their embrace any longer than normal. This isn’t goodbye. Not yet.

“Alright Louis,” Josh breaks apart from the hug, and stands up off the bed, inciting Louis to do the same. “We should get going, the Alphas have probably arrived.”

The other boy begins to turn around, but Louis grabs his wrist as fast as he can, “Josh?”

“Hm?”

“I’m… a bit scared,” Louis admits shamefully.

Grabbing Louis by the shoulders, Josh stares intensely into Louis’ gaze. “Louis? There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I promise.”

Louis nods his head, but despite the encouraging words, he can’t believe in them. Because Josh is wrong. Josh is terribly terribly wrong.

There is _everything_ to be afraid of.

*       *

All Omegas of eighteen years or older at Omega Prep, are in attendance in the banquet hall. The typically empty room is adorned tonight in exquisite decorations, and decadent flower arrangements. Around the room, all the petals are white, symbolizing the Omegas innocence and purity. It’s truly beautiful, and Louis on any other occasion would be happy to admire the scenery, but tonight isn’t about the flowers. Focusing his eyes on the real reason for this evening's festivities, the Omega’s body shudders. The tables.

The fifty tables.

The Mating Ceremony is set up so that every single Omega has a table of their own. The tables themselves are set up randomly around the room, with two chairs facing opposing sides. One side for the Omega, one side for the potential Alpha. The view of the room causes Louis to enter an inclining state of panic.

“Omegas, can you all hear me?”

Up front, Miss Amelia who’s a Beta teacher that Louis’ had for history, calls aloud over the side conversations. With her greying hair and black framed glasses, she stands tall in front of the crowd, trying to quiet the group so that she can speak above them.

“Great, glad I have your attention! Tonight is the big night! Congratulations on making it this far, and we at Omega Prep, wish you the best of luck with this upcoming event. As with all Mating Ceremonies, you will stand up on the stage as the five Alpha tribes introduce themselves to you. Afterwards, you will be asked to find your table, and when the timer begins, Alphas will individually come up and present themselves to you personally. Please do remember that Alphas can only pick three Omegas to go up to, and that they have one hour to go around and meet all three that they pick. Meaning, don’t take offense if they spend only a few minutes at your table.”

The reminder of Alphas coming up to Louis’ table causes the now calming waves of panic, to surge into a full blow tsunami inside of him. He inhales deeply, hoping the air filling his lungs might help the anxiety settling in, but it doesn’t. Wiping his sweaty palms against his pants, Louis forces himself to pay attention to Miss Amelia, ignoring his own thoughts for now.

“After the hour is up, all Omegas will go into the back room and write in order from best to worst, the Alphas they met. We obviously hope that everyone goes home with their most wanted Alpha, however, it has happened before where another Omega picks the Alpha first. So please be prepared to have a backup plan.”

So that means that someone could pick Louis’ Alpha before him? _That sucks,_ Louis thinks angrily. Not that he _wants_ to go home with an Alpha or anything…but if he did pick, he’d like to go home with the one he likes most. Not the next best option.

“Once you’ve all got your list,” Miss Amelia’s voice states, “We’ll go back on stage, and by alphabetical order of last names, you will announce the Alpha that you chose. After you’ve made your announcement, you and your mate will go over to the desk by the front doors, and sign some papers waiting for you. Only after the paperwork is complete, can you leave the ceremony. Obviously we hope you feel free to stay around for the food and drinks, but after the ceremony ends, it’s entirely up to you two, on what you’ll want to do. Does anyone have any questions?”

A girl raises her hand in the back, “What are the papers that we have to sign?”

“They’re just to state that the Alpha understands you’re now under their custody, and that they have to take care of you, and all that. And that the Omega understands in reverse, the same about the Alpha.”

Miss Amelia smiles at the crowd, “Any others? No? Okay great! This way!”

Following behind her in a line, the Omegas trail as she leads them to the stage. As they shuffle into their respective locations, Louis sighs. He’s already dreading this night.

*       *

They’re stood strategically on the stage so that they’re in line, and every one of them can be seen by their guests. Miss Amelia informs them to smile, to stand tall, to appear ecstatic at this occasion, but all Louis feels is sick. The bitterness of acid snakes through his stomach, daring to come up and out of his body. He tries to swallow it down, but it’s already left it’s mark, scorching his throat in the process.

A male Beta comes up to the stage after Miss Amelia has walked off, and takes a stand in front of the podium, set up with a mic. He turns his head slightly to smile at the Omegas behind him, until he leans into the microphone with a loud, authoritative voice. “Hello everyone to tonight’s Mating Ceremony! This is a grand event, that’s been carried on for generations and generations. We expect that you all already know the rules, so please abide by them this evening. But otherwise, have fun. With that being said, we’ll start the ceremony off tonight, with the wonderful tribe of the Western Territories - Abbot’s Tribe! Lead by the wonderfully eccentric tribe leader, Alpha Abbot himself, the following ten Alphas are the best of the best.”

Without another pause, two large doors that had been closed, burst open with an elder male leading the group. Of the ten that stride behind their tribe leader, there’s an equal mix of male and female Alphas. They’re all beautiful, with the females long hair cascading well past their shoulders, and the males long hair kept up in buns. They look exotic in a strangely bohemian kind of way, but it’s alluring all the same.

Now Louis really feels sick.

The ten Alpha prospects step forward in a row, and bow at the Omegas, before stepping off to the side where the tribe leader waits for them. After they’re settled in their place, the announcer begins again. “A hard line-up to follow after, but surely our second tribe can do the job! Please welcome, Mason’s Tribe of the Eastern Territory!”

Once again, the doors open to allow a tribe leader forward, with his top ten behind him. The group does the same as the tribe previously had, standing before the Omegas as they bow politely to them all. And as with the first, Louis notes that this tribe is just as beautiful. Once they’re off to the side, the announcer goes to introduce the third tribe of the night, “The Everwoods, Tribe of the Southern Territories.”

After the third follows the same procedures, the fourth tribe is soon announced. However, this time when the announces declares, “The ‘Malik’s Tribe of The Midlands,’ there’s an eerie silence that awaits. It fogs within the room, as all the other tribes are curiously watching them as they appear. There’s nothing especially different about this tribe walking forward, other than their tanner features due to residing in a climate of predominantly warmer weather, which has Louis wondering about the strange reaction. Though once the fourth tribe settles in it’s place, the last group seems to rip everyone from their previous focus.  

The last tribe proclaimed, moves the eerie silence into a daunting fear amongst the crowd. “And last, but certainly not least,” the announcer says with hesitant enthusiasm, “Is the Styles Tribe of the Northern Territories.” When they walk in, a beautiful older Omega female leads the group, and it’s obvious as they pass through to introduce themselves, that not a single breath of air in the room is taken. The reaction is partly to do with the fact that they’re by far the most beautiful group of all that stands here. Taller, leaner yet still muscular, radiating clear Alpha dominance as they stand in front and bow. However, the other part, the real reason everyone’s eyes cannot move from the tantalizing group before them, is not because of their looks…

There’s only nine of them.

Yes, there’s only nine Alphas standing before the Omegas, no matter how many times Louis counts in his head. _What happened to the tenth? Was there ever even a tenth? Does this break some kind of rule, or are they going to move forward as though this is fine? But it’s not fine_ , Louis notes. _It’s not_. Because if they only have nine people, that means that there’s only forty-nine Alphas in this room. One less to the Omegas who stand at fifty. One less. And at the end of the ceremony when Omegas get to pick their Alphas, they’re going in alphabetical order. A to Z. Louis’ last name is Tomlinson, and he already knows that of this group, he’s going to be the last person to go. He’s going to be the fiftieth person to make their choice, except there’s one problem now.

There won’t be any Alphas left for him to choose.

*       *

**Harry’s POV**

Unlike most festivities that take place in Harry’s life, tonight he is late. And not fashionably, he might add. The rain has picked up its weight, pounding its vicious hands against Harry’s car, as he races in the night to make it to his destination. It’s terribly frustrating, having to go here to begin with, but to be late means he’ll face the wrath of his mother and tenfold, and for that, he pursues on. For that, he seriously hopes that he hasn’t ruined his chances yet.

Though he never wanted a chance, to begin with, but well…that’s another story entirely.

Arriving to The Mating Ceremony fifteen minutes later, Harry’s aware of how poorly this looks, but at this point he doesn’t care. Striding forward in the rain, Harry enters the building with the same air and confidence he would at any of these events, despite his drenched hair and clothes.

“Where have you been!?”

At the sound, Harry exhales loudly with dread, twisting his long torso around to view his mom - or otherwise known as tribe leader Omega Styles, as she storms up to him with rage. “I apologize, but the weather took a nasty turn for the worst, making it incredibly hard to see.”

“Well had you been on time in the first place, you would have made the limo that kindly escorted all of us on time to the event, but no! You were late to the limo, which is why you had to drive your own car, which inevitably lead to you being further late to the ceremony!”

Harry scoffs, “Well if you hadn’t made me come here _in the first place,_ I wouldn’t have had to worry about being late or not.”

His mother’s jade eyes burst into flames, “Harry!”

“Yes?”

“Why must you always test my patience?!”

At this, he submits, “I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean to, but it’s just…I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to find a mate and go home with someone I hardly know. You know that. You know I was hoping to find my mate on my own time.”

“Harry, love. That’s a wonderful dream you have, but that’s not how this world works. There are no Omegas frolicking around in the woods, for you to meet and claim. All the Omegas from across the North American Lands, and that are eligible for you to mate with right now, are in that building.” She points to emphasize her statement.

The Alpha sighs heavily, “I know.”

“I hate having to force you to do things, but Harry, it’s time. You’re already twenty-two, and you can only come to The Mating Ceremony between the ages of eighteen to twenty-three. This way, if you don’t find someone tonight, you at least have a second chance next year. Could you imagine if I let you have your way, and you came next spring as your first time, and you didn’t find anyone then? You’d be out of chances!”

“Okay, okay. I get it.”

“Good,” She pauses contently, “Now, go in there and do your best. You’ve missed quite a bit of time but I think you can still pull through.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, and I believe in you. Now go find your mate.”

“Of course, Mom. As you wish.”

Entering further inside, Harry shakes his head to himself in frustration. He’s already dreading this night.

*       *

Upon entering the banquet hall, Harry immediately stalks towards the food and drinks table,  acquiring a beverage for himself. He’s thirsty and out of his element, and thankfully, one of those things he can resolve. While he grabs a cup of water and stands to the side, assessing the room, he decides he should formulate a plan. He’s allowed three choices, which means he needs to scan the surrounding Omegas and identify his top three picks.

He doesn’t want to just go up to anyone, even if the Omegas get to choose in the end, he wants to pick his top choices, too.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Harry Styles I see?”

The teasing voice comes off from the side, and Harry already knows who it is, without having to look. “Hello, Zayn.”

Zayn Malik and his father used to be part of The Northern Tribe, back when Harry’s father was the Alpha. As close as Harry and Zayn’s fathers had been, Harry and Zayn had been increasingly more. Referring to themselves as brothers more often than not, which lead to devastation when Zayn’s father decided to leave ‘for better things.’ He had heard that The Midlands were without a tribe leader, and he wanted to take the reins while he had the chance. Since they left, Harry hasn’t seen Zayn in person, only having communicated via letters and later on phone calls, throughout the years.

They had tried to keep in contact of course, but eventually as life does, it got in the way. The last time they talked was to take care of business matters nearly a year ago, and when Harry ended the call, he couldn’t remember when they’d become such strangers. It was disheartening to realize that someone he thought he knew, had suddenly become someone he used to know.

“When did you sneak in here,” Zayn asks humorously, “Didn’t see you in line at the introductions.”

“Oh, I was running late. Weather and all.”

“Oh right, weather,” Zayn amuses. “Tell me, how is everything going in dear old north country? Still as boring as ever?”

“Surely not as bad as The Midlands. Though I’ve heard that your tribe has recently started some, rather unorthodox methods for training? I don’t know about you, but I’d much prefer our happy, albeit boring lifestyle, to your militant culture.”

Zayn smirks, “You’re one to talk about ‘militant culture.’ Enlighten me, are you not the same Styles Territory that took out one of your own packs just a few weeks ago? Or am I confusing you with another northern territory?”

Harry snaps, “Our goal is to instill safety for our people, but with that comes hard decisions to make. It was no easy choice to have to eradicate the situation involving a pack of our own, but they were harming Omegas, and that is an injustice I will not stand for.”

“I don’t disagree, Harry. While my father’s methods may be more...brutal, our goals are the same. We only wish to instill safety, as well. Though it does seem to help create fear in the other tribes, which is certainly a plus.”

“Yes, I’m not sure how people have come to fear us,” Harry smirks. “Kind of amusing to think about it, when we used to pick flowers from the garden, for entertainment.”

The authoritative demeanor Zayn had been expressing, eases at the recollection of the memory. “Daisies were always your favorite.”

“Still are,” Harry grins.

“Well,” Zayn coughs, changing the subject. “I don’t want to keep you or anything, we are here to find a mate after all.”

“Yes, I haven’t had the lovely chance of meeting anyone yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Trying to analyze how I want to go about this situation.”

Zayn chuckles loudly at Harry’s mentioned approach, procuring Harry to ask, “What?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…this is a _mating ceremony,_ not a business meeting. Lean into your Alpha instincts, and listen to what your wolf wants.”

“Listen to my wolf? But it would claim all the Omegas in here if it could.”

Zayn shrugs, “Just my advice,” before a slight smile flits upon his face, as he nods and walks off.

 _Listen to my wolf?_ It’s a strange thought to Harry, but he has to admit, it makes a bit of sense. Figuring it can’t hurt to give in to a little part of it, Harry shifts into his wolf mindset, as he allows his inner self to take over. The first thing his wolf does, is sniff. It’s hard for Harry because there are so many different scents permeating the air, that it’s incredibly overwhelming for his wolf to take them all in. But then there’s one, a sweet honey-like scent that’s subtle, yet addicting as it calls unto Harry’s wolf like a siren. Leading him unconsciously through a crowd of people, and all the way to a table hiding out, in a back corner.

Harry’s not even completely aware of what’s happening as his feet move forward obediently to his wolf’s wishes. It’s not until Harry’s taken in the view of the Omega that his wolf so desperately preens after, that Harry’s whole world changes.

And yes, he literally means his whole world changes.

Where there had simply just been an organ before, there is now a pull. A pull so deeply imbedded inside of him, like his heart is the fish to this Omega’s hook, and he’s being reeled in. Which... he literally is being reeled in, his feet not faltering in their steps to get to the boy. In addition to the pull, his senses have completely narrowed in on this Omega, and this Omega alone. Whereas it was overpowering to have all the different scents invading him before, now he has lost all but one. This one. This one mouthwatering scent that drives him to the brink of wild, nearly breaking out into his full wolf form to surround the boy and sniff him, until their scents blend together to calm Harry’s nerves. And yes, lastly, that’s the other thing that’s new.

The nerves.

Harry’s wolf is telling him there are other Alphas around, closing in on trying to take his Omega away from him. Yes _his_ Omega. Harry is trying to reign himself in, but his wolf is becoming more possessive with each step. And there are very few steps left to take before he’s upon this spellbinding boy, and he needs to control himself.

Pausing his stride against his wolf’s desires, Harry takes five deep inhales. He has to remain calm, regardless of how hard it is. He has to confront the boy and do it in the best manner possible. His mother would be appalled to see him acting in such a way.

A clock sounds somewhere in the distance to notify Harry that there are fifteen minutes left, and that’s the final push for him. He has to meet him. Taking the last impending strides forward, Harry comes up to the table and sits down at the empty chair waiting across from his Omega.

Trying to exude the confidence that once was innately a part of him, Harry looks up to meet the boy’s gaze. When Harry’s eyes lock into place, the hook latched into his heart no longer tugs, but rather nestles itself firmly in place like the last piece to a puzzle. Everything that had caused chaos a moment ago, now makes sense.

The exquisite sapphire that stares back at him, has Harry yearning to claim everything that lays within and behind those eyes. Not just the boy, but his mind, and his heart, and every inch of his tantalizing soul. Every ounce that exists to create this Omega, is destined to belong to Harry. And Harry wants to take ownership of it now.

The control the Alpha had been trying to maintain just moments prior, progressively slips from his fingertips. Harry’s on the brink of a catastrophe if he doesn’t pull himself together.

The boy seems to be confused by Harry’s intimidating presence, and Harry realizes he’s yet to say anything at all since sitting down. While Harry’s been busy, being captivated by such an extraordinary creature, the Omega has clearly become unnerved. Harry can smell the change in mood in the air, and his wolf urges him to do something about it. Harry agrees.

“Er…hi.” Harry coughs into his hand to avoid the awkwardness of his introduction and tries again. “Hello, I mean. I’m Harry Styles from the Styles Tribe of the Northern Territory.”

Looking at him curiously with adorably scrunched eyebrows, the boy responds, “Uh, hi Harry. I’m Louis…Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis,” Harry’s grin spreads as the name finds a home on his tongue, “That’s so fitting.”

“How so?”

“A beautiful name for an even more so, beautiful person.”

The Omega is flustered pink when he responds. “You know, I don’t remember you in the lineup when the Style’s Tribe introduced themselves.”

“Why? Would you have remembered me if you did,” the Alpha winks.

A soft chuckle emits from Louis’ pale peach lips, wrapping around Harry’s heart in a comforting embrace. “If you want me to tell you that I think you're attractive, all you had to do was ask.”

Harry is impossibly endeared at the sassy retort, “I didn’t, but good to know.”

Louis smiles and seems to want to reply, but an Alpha coming too close to their table disrupts Harry from their conversation. Because to his inner wolf, there’s a threat, and it demands Harry to protect his Omega from the oncoming danger. Taking initiative to resolve the problem, Harry faces the other Alpha, and growls at the intruder as a warning to not get any closer.

When the guy leaves and Harry returns to Louis pleasantly content with his actions, the Alpha is stumped by the Omega’s drastically altered attitude. “You know,” Louis snaps, “If an Alpha wants to come up to my table and talk to me, they’re allowed to do that.”

At this comment, Harry becomes furious. Louis is _his_ Omega, and no other Alpha shall get close to him. “I hate to disagree my love, but I must. I refuse to let another Alpha try and stand in the way of you and me.”

Louis is clearly put off by Harry’s sudden possessiveness, “Well maybe I want them to?”

Whether the Omega means to or not, his furthering statement provokes Harry, causing him to act on pure fear. “You’re mine,” he snarls harshly.

“I beg your pardon!”

Standing up in anger, Louis goes to move from the table but Harry cannot allow that to happen. Not because of Louis’ secondary gender, but because Harry’s undoubtedly sure that Louis’ his soulmate. And for that, he cannot lose him.

As Louis hurries from the table, Harry chases even faster, clutching onto the smaller boys’ delicate wrist once he has him within reach.

“Let me go, Harry,” Louis warns.

Realizing the fear in his beautiful Omega’s eyes, Harry controls his temper. Speaking to Louis as calmly as he can, “Please. Darling.” Harry says slowly, “I’d like to offer a proposition.”

“No.”

“Please.”

With narrowed eyes, the Omega relents, “Fine.”

“Come with me. Now. Leave the ceremony with me before it’s over, and come back to my home with me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because there is no other Alpha in this room currently, that can stand up to me, and there is no other Alpha in this room that is even remotely worthy enough to be your mate.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow, “But you are?”

“I am.”

Acting as though he is thinking it over, Harry waits until Louis replies. “No.”

“Louis, please. I beg of you.”

“I want to stay till the end. I want to make my own choice. I want to hang around with my friends one last time, and I want to give everyone a proper goodbye before we all have to leave. If you’re not gonna let me do any of that, then you best be on your way.”

“Louis, I’m…I’m sorry I have to do this.”

Without even thinking, Harry grabs Louis gently on the back of his neck, and squeezes the skin until Louis falls deep into omegaspace. It’s not one of his prouder moments, Harry will admit. In fact, this is a very low point for him, taking his Omega away without consent. But he had to do it. He had tried to convince Louis to come with him, but Louis wasn’t listening. He wasn’t understanding.

And Harry can’t risk the chance of Louis picking another Alpha over him. That would be the cause of great destruction to them both when it’s unnecessary and avoidable.

Clutching onto his Omega, Harry lifts Louis up bridal style, and slips through the back doors that he had snuck through only moments ago. Carefully walking through the parking lot, Harry arrives at his car, and places Louis into the passenger seat. After the boy is securely seat belted in, Harry makes it to the driver’s side and gets adjusted.

Two hours of driving ahead of him, with nothing but his newly found Omega’s scent to keep him awake at the wheel.

And it’s still raining.

*       *

**Louis (POV)**

_This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot…no absolutely fucking cannot…be happening._ Unfortunately, when Louis opens his eyes, he realizes that yes…

It is happening.

The car moves underneath him in a steady rhythm, and he’s desperate in wanting to sit up and look out the window, but a yawn coming from someone else’s mouth reminds him who he’s with. Keeping his body in the position it was in when he woke up, Louis shuts his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep. He’s not sure how long they’ve been driving, or how long it’ll be till they stop again, but Louis needs to be prepared.

To his surprise, the car begins to slow, and Louis feels as the car turns into something, but he can’t tell what. However, as if luck is purely on his side, Harry gets out of the vehicle, leaving Louis with an opportunity.

Giving a few seconds to pass just to make sure the coast is clear, Louis props his head up and scans outside the window. They’re at a gas station, but there’s an open field on the other side of it, that if he runs far enough, he can get to the woods lying just further beyond. Glimpsing over his shoulder again, Louis doesn’t waste one more passing moment, and hops from the car, sprinting as fast as he humanly can.

Which regrettably for him, is not very fast at all.

But he tries dammit. He tries and he pushes, and he’s not even breathing, but he’s pushing his body to limits it’s never gone before. And when he hears the unmistakable, “Hey!” from Harry, Louis doesn’t even stall in his stride. He runs and runs, threatening his lungs to not give out.

However, Louis knows. The racing footsteps that had been far behind him, turn into something stronger. Something faster. Something scarier. Louis pushes and pushes, but he hears it coming. He hears the wolf coming behind him, and there’s nothing he can do. But he won’t give up. The forest is only getting closer, and if he could just make it there, he’ll be able to hide out. So Louis finds whatever adrenaline hasn’t drained from his system, and mentally tells himself that he runs or dies. That’s the choice.

And so Louis runs, faster. Like a smooth transition from past to present, there’s a change as Louis’ legs take him suddenly farther than they could go before. His breathing is evening out,  and his body is no longer exhausted. He feels renewed with energy, a power he hadn’t known he possessed. However, Louis doesn’t have time to think about the strange occurrence of this, he only has time to think about running.

And so running he does.

Reaching the edge of the forest faster than he predicted, Louis is certain he’s going to be able to lose Harry as he slows to scan in his surroundings. His eyesight is oddly better, but he doesn’t dwell on that. Or the fact that his sense of smell is taking in things he’s never been able to prior. No, he’s not dwelling on that at all.

Sprinting into the trees that call unto him, Louis is just about to climb up the branches of a large oak, when something terrible happens.

He’s been caught.

Except, this wolf is not Harry’s wolf. This wolf is a decent size, reddish brown beast, whereas Harry’s is twice the size and nearly black. Realizing the difference, makes Louis do something he’s never done before…he whimpers.

Without another sound, Harry’s wolf lunges into action and shoves the stranger off of Louis with a possessive growl. After the wolf has been thrown a few feet away, the two shift into their human forms, while Louis sits beside the tree in panic.

“Harry what the hell,” the other person screams, charging forward at a little shorter height than Harry, and with matching brown eyes and hair. Despite his frightening wolf features, the guy’s actual human face is rather...puppy like?

“No Liam, what were _you_ thinking!?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you!”

“I’m thinking that _that,”_ the wolf whose name is Liam, exaggerates as he points to Louis, “Shouldn’t exist.”

Harry’s eyes widen as they finally take in the sight of the Omega, and if Louis thought he was nervous before, nothing compares to the horror that rattles his bones as Harry stares at him like some kind of monster.

“I…I don’t know what to say, Liam, I don’t. But that’s my mate, and if you think for one minute you’re going to say or do something about what happened today, I’ll have your head.”

“He’s your Omega?”

“Yes, now shut up.”

Bending down in front of Louis, Harry appears shocked and concerned, but his expression grows slightly more gentle as he stares Louis directly in his eyes. “Come on now, love. Time for you to come back.”

_Come back? Come back from where?_

Harry must be able to tell Louis’ confusion without having said anything because he starts again. “Just imagine your feet first, and work your way up your body. Imagine your hands, and arms, and shoulders...then imagine your face.”

Despite being perplexed, Louis follows Harry’s instructions obediently. Which nearly causes him a heart attack when suddenly his body begins to transform into something else, something familiar, but different from before. _What is happening,_ Louis dreadfully wonders.

When the change is done, and Louis is sat on the ground again, he looks up at the two Alphas who are absolutely bewildered. “What…what just happened?”

And it’s not Harry’s words, but Liam’s, that cause him to faint.

“You shifted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**********Harry (POV)**

“It’s not bloody possible, Harry. I refuse to believe what I just saw. It was a trick of the light maybe.”

“In the forest, Liam?”

It’s no surprise that Liam is freaking out. He’s a worrier to begin with, and to have seen Louis in his wolf form is sure to cause him his early death. Even Harry, who is proud to say that little unnerves him, is unnerved. More so than he’d like to be.

 _How did it happen? How did Louis do it?_ Harry has been consistently wondering. Omegas haven’t been able to shift in two hundred years, so how is it physically possible that Louis can?

“I don’t care, Harry. You know what, I’m going back to living my life the way I have been for the past twenty-three years, and I’m going to forget that this day ever happened.”

But no…that’s not what Harry wants. “Wait, Liam. Just relax, and listen to me. Louis shifted. He’s the first Omega in _centuries_ to shift into his wolf. Do you know what this means for us?”

Liam stares blankly, “No?”

“We could cure it, Liam. We could use Louis to cure or fix whatever has been keeping Omegas from shifting in the first place, and maybe be able to get them to shift into their wolves again!”

“That’s…that’s pretty brilliant.”

“I know.”

“Yes,” Liam says, as the idea truly washes over him. “Think of what it could be like? Omegas would be strong again, they would live longer, and we wouldn’t have to send them off to the school to be protected anymore!”

“Yes, and we could keep all the Omegas that are born in this tribe, in this tribe for as long as they want! And once they’re population grows, they won’t have to do the Mating Ceremony anymore, because we won’t have to keep the distribution of Omegas equal among all the territories any longer.”

“Harry, this could be…this could be huge.”

“So are you with me? You won’t say anything to anyone?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything anyways. But yes, I’m with you. I’m going to need a few days to finish up my other stuff at the lab, and to create some hypotheses to test. But I think this could be groundbreaking, if we can make this work.”

“That’s fine, take as long as you need.”

Liam goes to take a step away, but turns abruptly back around. “Just...be careful with him? I know you said he’s your mate, but you don’t know him Harry. He could be dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, Li,” Harry reassures, “I know what I’m doing here.”

And if that wasn’t the biggest lie Harry’s ever told, well…no one has to know.

*       *

After the conversation, Liam departs from Harry’s house, leaving him to care for the passed out Omega on his own. Which is probably for the best, since Liam’s Alpha presence was causing Harry discomfort at being so close to his vulnerable mate. Despite being best friends since birth.

With idle time on his hands, Harry decides to try sleeping until morning. During the few hours of restlessness, he manages a total of fifteen minutes of sleep, until later when he finally achieves a full hour until the clock reaches eight. Though once eight hits, Harry’s wide awake again, troubled by the thoughts that won’t cease to swarm within his head.

Sitting up on the couch Harry slept on, he tries to recount the events of last night. For one, he acted horribly at the ceremony. Regardless of the fact that he’s sure Louis is his soulmate, he should have never treated the wondrous Omega in such a manner. He’s been raised better than that. Secondly, Louis shifted. Louis completely turned into his wolf, his extraordinary white wolf, and Harry doesn’t know what to make of that. Is it a good sign, or could it mean worse things are yet to come? Could it be an omen of disaster awaiting around the bend?

“Mmm.”

A low moan comes from Harry’s room where Louis is sleeping, and being the nervous Alpha Harry is, he goes in quietly to check on the boy. Lying on the bed, the sweet little Omega is curled into fetal position, sleeping soundly under Harry’s covers. As Harry stands there, he takes in a deep inhale and chokes at the delicious scent of Louis’ sweet honey mixing in with his Alpha musk.

It’s addicting, and he’d very much like to continue breathing this in, by rubbing his nose into Louis’ neck.

“Louis?”

While Harry would have had no problem letting him sleep for as long as the boy wants, Harry’s worried the Omega might be hungry. Extending his fingers out carefully, the Alpha rubs his trepid hands on the black cotton shirt that lays against Louis’ satin skin.  

“Mmm.”

“Louis, love. I need you to wake up.”

Creeping open his eyes, Louis’ blue unveils itself to Harry one widening eyelid at a time. Another time, Harry would very much like to memorize those ocean orbs, but unfortunately, today is not that day.

“Wha...what happened?”

Sitting down on the bed beside the boy, Harry slouches his shoulders. “Do you remember anything about last night?”

Louis too sits up, clearly recalling the events in his head, as his face takes on a new expression.

Fear.

“You…you took me!” Crawling away from Harry to the opposite side of the bed, Louis pulls his legs into his chest, and wraps his arms around himself. He’s trying to hide, and Harry hates it.

“I…I can’t deny my actions last night were uncalled for, but-”

“There are no buts! I told you my condition, and you…you took advantage of me anyways!”

“Look, I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Bullshit! You don’t feel bad. You got what you wanted.”

“I mean yes, I wanted you to come with me, but not like that. I never meant to do it like that.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to my friends, I didn’t get to see who they chose for their Alphas…”

Harry sits in agony, wishing he could rip his heart out to show how sorry he is for the way he behaved the night before. “Louis, I’m terribly terribly sorry. I know, trust me, I _know_ how uncalled for my actions were. Please, I’m just trying to make it up to you,” the Alpha sighs. “Let’s not continue this conversation right now. Why don’t I make breakfast, and you can join me if you’d like, but I won’t force you, I promise. And maybe afterwards, I can show you the town, or whatever you’d like? If you’d rather stay here and relax, I’m okay with that, as well.”

There’s hesitancy in Louis’ eyes, but against all odds, the pretty Omega nods his head in agreement. Harry internally swoons at his mate, wanting to cuddle him for all of eternity. But first he has to win the boy over.

And that might take quite the amount of convincing.

*       *

**Louis (POV)**

Harry leaves the bedroom, giving time to Louis to freshen up. Waking up this morning in an Alpha’s bed was hard enough, but to have said Alpha looming over his head and touching his body, was infinitesimally worse.

Not to mention the pull.

Yes the pull that did not exist yesterday, but clearly resides now within Louis’ heart like an anchor. On one end is Louis, and on the other end is Harry.

And that is _not_ okay.

If Louis could, he’d be freaking out, but his body is in a permanent state of shock. Too many astounding things have happened within the past twelve hours that Louis can’t even begin to fathom. For one, Harry took him. Just up and kidnapped him from the ceremony as if that was the most logical answer to their problem. And two…Louis fucking shifted! He morphed into his wolf-like it was normal for him to do, when Omega’s haven’t been able to shift for two hundred years.

Two hundred years!

And now…on top of everything else, Louis is feeling the pull. The one that keeps telling him to rub his face into Harry’s neck like it’s the most glorious spot in the entire world. In addition to the pull, there are a few other things that are stranger now. Louis’ scent is stronger. Louis’ sight is brighter. He remembered this happening when he shifted, but he didn’t think it’d last. And not to mention, Louis’ stomach is empty. He’s starving, and the smell of food wafting from somewhere within this log cabin is causing his mouth to actually drool.

Pacing around the bedroom, Louis decides it’s best to just play along. He’s here in Harry’s cabin, and there’s nothing he can do about the situation yet. At some point he’ll need to devise a plan on how to get out of here, but if he plays his cards right, he can make his escape relatively easy. While he wants to do anything other than be around that bipolar beast, Louis will have to put on a brave face, and at least try to tolerate him. Especially if he can get food out of it, and maybe some fresh air. The Omega doesn’t really care to see the town, but if Louis wants to leave, he’s going to need to know where the roads out of this place are. Meaning that spending the day alongside the Alpha is an unavoidable factor. Damn.

*       *

Breakfast is _interesting_. Harry makes him initially two eggs and bacon, until Louis is hungry enough that he scarfs down an additional three platefuls, before he’s even remotely satisfied. They sit mostly in silence, Harry glimpsing every now and then over at Louis, and Louis doing his best to pretend that he doesn’t notice. Subconsciously, Louis’ Omega preens at the attention from the Alpha, but Louis completely refuses to acknowledge that.

“Did you decide what you want to do today,” Harry asks from across the table.

“There’s not much for me to do inside, so I guess I’ll go with you.”

Glancing up into Harry’s eyes, the Alpha is smiling, and Louis really wishes his heart didn’t flutter at the sight. _What is wrong with me? Those are the eyes of a crazed man,_ he reminds himself, _get it together Louis!_

“Great. Uh, you can shower if you’d like. I’ll grab some clothes for you to borrow until we stop at some stores later.”

“Oh okay.”

Leaving his plate for Harry to wash, Louis goes back to Harry’s bedroom, where the bathroom on the main floor is located. Inside the bathroom, Louis locks the door behind himself, and stares into the mirror before him. He looks rough. His hair is greasy and matted, his face is shining with sweat and dirt, and he looks tired. Like beyond the state of exhaustion, where it’s actually debatable if he’s even alive. A walking corpse.

 _Knock. Knock._ “Louis?”

“Er, yeah?”

“I’m leaving the clothes for you on the bed. I’ll just be waiting in the living room for when you’re done, but take your time. There’s no rush.”

“O...kay.”

Listening through the door until the footsteps fade, Louis waits until Harry is gone. Though the Alpha has oddly been cordial since this morning, Louis still doesn’t trust him. He honestly couldn’t believe how sweet Harry had started out at the ceremony, and Louis wanted to pick him. Instantly. His emerald eyes alone held Louis in a trance that he couldn’t reject had he wanted. But then Harry had to get jealous, and Louis doesn’t know what it was about that, but it bothered him to no end. He saw Harry asserting his Alpha dominance, and something about Harry acting like the kind of Alpha Louis can’t stand, had the smaller Omega fighting back.

It wasn’t meant to escalate to this point, but well, here Louis is regardless. Stuck with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

However, Louis knows betters, and he won’t allow himself to be fooled again.

*       *

“It’s not much,” Harry begins as they walk from his home on a path that soon leads to the bustling town. “There are other territories with more city like constructions, but we pride ourselves on keeping away from that type of lifestyle. Our tribe is all about equality, and working together for what we want as a whole, not individually. With the kind of mindset a city demands, people would stop trying to work for one another, and only work for themselves.”

The Omega wants to drown himself, before having to listen to Harry drone on and on about the town, but Louis forces himself to pay attention. There could be something useful that he’ll need to know for when he wants to leave.

So feigning interest, Louis mutters half-heartedly, “That makes sense. This town is still quite large though,” which it is. The town is not small by any means, as the Alpha and Omega pass by a number of shops. Louis’ even surprised to see restaurants, and clothing stores, aside from the convenience type places that offer basic necessities.

Louis had been born in The Southern Territories, in a much smaller colony than the main city over there. It was an Alpha dominated group, where Omegas didn’t have all the respect they were promised by law. His friend Josh had questioned Louis on why he didn’t like Alphas, and Louis avoided the question, but this is why. The law states that Alphas cannot harm Omegas, and that if they do, it’s automatically a life sentence. However, how can the law help when no one is there to put it in place? How can the law help, when no one is willing to abide by it, or defend its purpose?

The law wasn’t able to prevent his Mother from being hit by his Dad. The law wasn’t able to protect her when he’d use his Alpha voice to force her to submit.

The law does nothing, and Alphas can’t be trusted, that’s what Louis learned his first ten years of life. That’s why he’s the way he is. Guarded, and afraid.

“Yeah well,” Harry’s voice interrupts Louis’ thought process, “We have a lot of people we have to care for. Anyways, let’s go get you clothes, and then I’ll show you around more.”

Louis nods his head, and follows along with Harry warily, as they make their way into a shop on the right.

*       *

Harry is persistent. Louis only wanted to leave the store with five new shirts, having thought that was more than enough, but the Alpha pushed for Louis to purchase more. And by purchasing more, the Alpha meant nearly everything in the store that was in Louis’ size. In some part of Louis’ Omega mind, Harry’s need to provide for Louis was flattering, but there’s only so much even his Omega could take. Thankfully, Harry realized Louis was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and so told the woman working the counter to just send all the purchases to Harry’s house when she had the chance.

Louis didn’t even realize he needed fresh air until Harry brought him outside, to obtain it.

“Come on Louis, I need you to breathe for me,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, laying his Alpha hands on the Omega’s shoulders.

Unconsciously following the order, Louis inhales as deeply as he can, and exhales in much the same fashion. “There you go,” Harry coos, lightly rubbing his thumb along the side of Louis’ face. “There you go.”

“What happened?”

Harry looks concerned, “Your face was really pale, and you looked like you were struggling a lot. I just sensed you needed to leave. I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you back there, I just…I’m really excited to have you here with me Louis, and I just want to show you that I’m going to be a good Alpha to you.”

“You know,  I _was_ overwhelmed in there. If I say I don’t want something, I expect you to  respect that. There’s no excuse, as an Alpha, you should know better.” Louis’ Omega hates him for talking in such a manner to Harry, but Louis ignores its desire to interject. He has to be candid, this is a recurring pattern that Louis would like very much, to not last. Though seeing the hurt in Harry’s eyes almost makes Louis wish he could take back what he said. Almost.

“I understand and apologize wholeheartedly. I have been disrespectful to your wishes, and that is completely unacceptable.”

“Thank you for understanding that.”

“Do you want to go home, or have you not completely given up on me just yet?”

At Harry’s hopeful grin, Louis’ heart demands to make it’s presence known, fluttering fiercely within his chest like a hummingbird. Louis tries to stop it, without success. If he could, he would go inside his ribcage and physically squeeze the damn thing until it stopped beating for the Alpha, but it’s tragically impossible.

_Why does his Omega have to be so drawn to Harry?_

“Er, well…I suppose I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“I suppose you don’t,” the Alpha grins, as he leads Louis onward into the town, and the Omega cheers, nearly causing Louis to throw himself over the nearest bridge in defiance. _Shut up, Omega! You know nothing. He’s a bad, bad Alpha!_

His inner Omega wolf just settles contently at Louis’ decision to stay with Harry, as if it knows something that Louis doesn’t.

And yeah, Louis decides to ignore that, too.

*       *

The rest of the afternoon is spent with Harry tugging the reluctant Omega along to nearly all the stores and shops within the town. Harry introduces Louis to almost everyone they come across, and while the people beam at the Omega beside the Alpha, Louis internally pouts. He doesn’t want them to think he’s Harry’s mate. He’s not. He’s just a poor, defenseless Omega that was stolen away in the middle of the night, to this town. Harry means nothing to him, and Louis will hopefully be breaking out of here soon.

However, the struggle between him and his Omega increases immensely. It’s hardly been twenty-four hours, and his inner wolf is being difficult. Throughout every single thing Harry does to impress the indifferent Louis, his Omega submits more and more of itself to the Alpha. At one point, when Harry had reached out a hand to Louis’ lower back, helping him across uneven pavement, the Omega was literally glowing inside of him.

At the warmth attempting to spread within, Louis began to physically pinch himself, hoping to cause his wolf pain. Of course, that’s not how it actually works, and it only left a bruise for him to deal with later.

And so now, on top of the damn pull, he’s got his Omega to deal with, as well.

“Louis?”

Glancing up at Harry, Louis sighs, “Yes?”

“Did you enjoy today, at all? I know there’s not a lot of other stuff you could have done, but I hope this wasn’t as bad as you might have initially thought it was going to be.”

It’s asked nervously, the Alpha so clearly wanting to make sure he’s doing a good job. Louis can’t deny that it’s appealing to know Harry’s making an effort for him, but it’s not enough. Though his inner Omega is thriving, making his heart  beat like before, as if wanting to let the Alpha know that deep within Louis, there’s a part of him that accepts.

This scares Louis beyond anything else, especially since  deep within the cavities of Louis’ heart, there’s a part of him that he senses, that will do anything to make the Alpha happy. For a moment, the Omega trusts that it's okay to feel that way. For a moment, he discards his hatred, as the tiny firefly of light spreads into his system. Telling him to give Harry a chance. For a moment, Louis forgets all else but this new, strange feeling.

“Well,” the Omega lightheartedly jokes, “I did  have other plans today, but I suppose this was alright.”

The Alpha is surprised by the response as he chuckles, looking down on the ground before lifting his eyes back up to meet Louis’. If only the Omega could remember his hatred for Harry, he wouldn’t lose his breath when the Alpha makes this move. No.

“Prior arrangements, hmm? And what might have those been,” Harry teasingly questions, “If you don’t mind my asking?”

“Oh nothing, just had reservations with my friend, Mr. Bed. He’s a great guy, not sure if you’ve been introduced,” Louis begins to say in a rather proper accent. “He’s incredibly warm, and supportive. Always there for me when I need him most.”

A dimple deepens in Harry’s cheek, as a smirk plays up his face. “Mr. Bed?” He laughs as he says the name.

“Yes,” Louis winks, shocking even himself with the gesture.

“You’re ridiculously adorable, aren’t you Louis Tomlinson? The most adorable Omega I’ve ever met.”

Louis’ cheeks burn at the attention, “I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I do.”

Stunned into silence, and unable to find anything worth responding back, Louis just remains quiet. _How is he so affected by this damn Alpha? Why is he feeling charmed and endeared just from Harry’s stupid grin?_ The Omega reprimands himself for allowing that little light before to sway his feelings. He still hates Harry, yes there’s no doubt. Not one.

Well...maybe one.

Eventually, Harry interrupts Louis’ thinking, distracting the Omega with something else. “Is there uh, is there anything you want to ask about? About me, or the town, or whatever?”

Pondering, Louis does have quite a list of things he’s curious to know, but most of them can wait for another day. “Well, you said that everyone here is for the tribe. So like, what about food? Will you still be going out and hunting food for us?”

“No. We have hunters, who go out once a week to obtain meat. If it’s a rather unsuccessful hunt, they’ll go out twice a week if need be, but all the meat goes directly to the butcher rather than to individual families. From the butcher they get prepared, and then shipped to the grocery store where they can be bought.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” There’s a distinct gleam of pride in Harry’s eyes, as he continues on, “There are of course smaller communities within the tribe and territory, where that’s how they go about providing for themselves, but we didn’t want that here. My grandfather, when he was tribe leader, never wanted a competitive environment amongst tribe members. He wanted everyone to have a fair share of food, and so that’s how it is here. My grandfather also made it so that Omegas, and Betas have equal opportunities to do what they want.”

“I don’t believe you.” Louis doesn’t mean to come across as judgmental as he does, but he can’t help his immediate disdain at Harry’s use of the world ‘equal.’ _Yeah,_ Louis thinks, _I’ll believe it when I see it._

“We do! We have hunters that are both Omegas and Betas. Omegas obviously can’t shift, but those that are hunters are good at setting up traps to catch smaller animals like rabbits, and especially fish.”

Louis retorts, “That’s not as convincing as I think you think that is.”

“We have Omegas who have jobs too, all throughout the stores and shops.”

“Omegas have jobs?”

At Louis’ further inquisition, Harry’s expression lights up. “Yes! We can spend a day going through them if you’d like?”

“Oh, uh sure.”

“Great,” Harry says. “I think you’ll like living here, Louis. At least, I hope that you do.”

 _Maybe if I wasn’t taken against my will, I would like it,_ Louis thinks to himself. “Yeah, it’s growing on me,” he says instead.

They spend another hour waltzing around the town. Harry guiding Louis through every grey cemented street and curve. The Omega is impressed with the information he finds out, but he’s hesitant to believe most of what the Alpha says. Louis has to base what he knows of Harry off his experiences, and based on the little that he knows, Harry is untrustworthy. While the day has gone by surprisingly well, ultimately, Louis still needs to figure out how he’s going to leave.

“Hey Louis,” Harry says as they’re walking back to the cabin.

“Hm?”

“I just erm, just wanted to apologize again for last night. And if you ever want to see your friends or family, or want them to come here and visit you, I want you to know that I am more than okay with that. In fact, I’d love it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. The phone in the house is yours to use as you like, so please feel free to call them whenever you want.”

Louis nods, “It still doesn’t make up for what you did yesterday.”

The little bit Harry had holding him up, deflates entirely, “I know, Louis. You have no idea.”

The Omega glances up to Harry with questioning eyes, to find that the Alpha does appear quite distressed. _Maybe he really does feel bad for what he’s done?_ Louis internally shakes his head, _No! You can’t think like that, if you’re vulnerable, he’ll see it and take advantage. He doesn’t mean what he says, he’s a liar like they all are._

“Oh! And speaking of family...” Harry’s decadent cadence adds, “Would you be interested in meeting my mom?”

Louis’ head jerks up at the offer, “Your mom?”

“Yeah!”

“Uh, when?”

“We can head over there for dinner, unless that's too soon?”

“Oh, uh, dinner should be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Why not?”

Does Louis actually want to meet Harry’s mom today? Not particularly. However, Louis is aiming to stay on Harry’s good side, and doing what the Alpha wants is the best way to go about that. As long as Louis can refrain from making Harry mad, and possibly causing another situation like at the ceremony, he should be able to escape with no problems. If Louis had been expressing his true emotions this entire time, Harry probably wouldn’t trust the Omega, and potentially lock him up for who knows how long. But as long as Louis maintains this facade of being semi-interested in the Alpha, Harry won’t be suspicious, and he can leave unscathed.

Although that might be easier said than done, considering the state of Louis’ body every time Harry even glances at him. He really needs to get it together. And that pull? That one that is a lot more prevalent than he’d like it to be, needs to find another body soon. Louis’ heart is not the place for it to call home. Nope. No way.  

*       *

**Harry (POV)**

Asking Louis to meet his mom wasn’t a part of the original plans, but apparently his mind decided to make that choice before his mouth could stop what he was saying. Needless to say, this is going to be quite the interesting affair. Harry’s mom isn’t hard to please or anything, but she can come off quite intimidating at first glance, without meaning to. Guess it comes with the territory of being tribe leader.

After Harry brought the Omega back to his cabin, the Alpha figured the Omega could use some time to himself. Especially before their dinner obligations. While Louis went off to Harry’s room to nap, Harry phoned his mom, informing her of their impromptu visit later on. She was more than thrilled to hear that Harry wanted to introduce her to Louis, but it still made Harry nervous, regardless.

If his mother doesn’t like his future mate, it would kill him.

Harry has an older Beta sister, Gemma, but three years ago she met an Alpha from another tribe. Harry’s mother didn’t approve of him at all, her senses were telling her that there was something more to him, but Gemma refused to accept the warnings. She claimed she knew what she felt, and within a month’s time, she had collected all her things and left. Off to live with him in his own colony.

The devastation that Harry’s mother had to endure during that time was heartbreaking, and Harry swore he would never put her through anything like that again.

So yes, if his mom doesn’t like Louis, it would honestly kill him.

However, he doesn’t want to fret over that now. In need of a distraction, Harry opts for a shower, using the guest bathroom as to not disturb Louis while he sleeps. At some point in the near future, Harry hopes Louis will let Harry sleep in the room with him, and cuddle him throughout the night, but they still have a long way to go. Baby steps.

*       *

Pulling up to his mother’s house, or rather the Tribe Leader’s Estate, Harry’s a mess of tingling nerves. Louis sits quietly beside him in his car, but Harry can tell by the insistent fidgeting of Louis’ fingers, that he’s feeling just the same. Hopefully this isn’t a bad idea on Harry’s part, despite how impulsive it might have been.

When they park in the driveway, Harry hops out of the drivers side, hastily crossing over to the other side to open the door for Louis. The Omega gives a thankful smile, and with timid limbs, trails alongside Harry. The Alpha tries to reassure Louis by giving him a relatively pleasant grin, and though Louis reciprocates it back, it’s not as confident as he would like.

Harry wonders if his own smile seems the same.

“Harry!”

Turning towards the front door, Harry’s mom is overjoyed as she greets him with wide arms and an open smile.  

“I’m so excited you’ve come! Dinner is all ready, I can’t wait to eat! Jada made a wonderful meal for us.”

“Mom, you can’t force your assistant to make you meals all the time.”

Upon discussing the female Beta, the mentioned woman comes walking from within the house to see what’s all the commotion. “Everything alright out here? Oh Harry you’re here, come on in.”

“Jada, you’re allowed to tell my mother no.”

The woman rolls her eyes and laughs, “Is this about dinner? I offered Harry, it’s honestly no big deal.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Harry teases.

At the end of the banter shared amongst them, Harry’s mom’s eyes flick over to their new guest, “And you must be Louis. I am so happy to meet you, love.”

Anxiously, Louis extends out a hand but Anne entangles the Omega in a similar hug that Harry received, melting away the leftover fear in Louis’ face. “Thank you for having me over,” the Omega says when he pulls away.

“Oh dear, you’re always welcome here.”

And at that comment, Harry knows his mother accepts Louis as his mate, and the fear subsides within himself, too.

*       *

**Louis (POV)**

Dinner had been interesting. Louis was not aware that Harry’s mom was the tribe leader, and that Harry was of _the_ Styles family of the Styles Territory. He tried not to be intimidated once he realized this, but he couldn’t help maintaining his posture or being conscious of speaking only when spoken too, throughout their meal. It’s not ingrained in him to be this way, but his Omega wanted to impress his future mother-in-law. Even though Louis refuses to accept that.

In addition to dinner, Jada joined them, as well. Louis really likes this Beta, and it’s clear that Jada and Anne have been best friends for a long time. Their easy chatter with one another kept the conversation going the entire time, and made Louis feel more at ease than thought possible. However, all the anxiety that had been swept under the rug, had been pushed back out at the end of dinner, when Anne asked to speak with Louis privately.

Now Louis is shaking to his most inner core, standing alongside the tribe leader, as they take a seat in a private study within the estate.

“I don’t mean to make you nervous, Louis. I just wanted some time to speak with you, without Harry.”

Adjusting himself in his chair opposite Anne’s, Louis nods. “Oh, okay.”

“I doubt you would already know this, but Harry has a sister. A few years ago she met an Alpha from another tribe, and despite my warnings, left with him to start a new life in the Southern Territory.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, well,” she frowns. “It was disappointing, especially after what I told her I felt.”

“Felt?”

Anne’s pine shaded eyes sharpen, “Yes, Louis. _Felt._ You see, I’m a feeler. I can sense if someone is kind-hearted or not, just by a simple touch.”

 _Oh god_ , Louis recalls. _She hugged me. She probably felt that I’m a bad person, and felt my intentions of wanting to leave Harry._

“Wow,” Louis says for a lack of a better response.

“Yes. And when I felt Kyle’s hand, it felt like ice. I knew right away he was no good. But you Louis...”

_Oh, here we go._

“…you were like touching the sun. Definitely the warmest soul I’ve felt in a long time.”

“Is that…is that a good thing?”

“Oh dear, yes! Very good!”

Louis exhales, “That’s good to know.”

“Yes, I wanted to tell you this, because I want you to know that I approve of you, as my son’s mate.”

“Oh,” Louis nearly stutters. “I see.”

Tilting her head, Anne questions Louis’ response, “Something the matter?”

“Well, it’s just…” _Might as well be honest Louis, not like it’s going to matter in the end._ “Harry didn’t really give me a choice. He just took me from the Mating Ceremony, and I’ve been having a hard time dealing with it. I mean _obviously_ , it all only happened last night.”

“Louis,” Anne leans forward in her chair, “I’m going to be honest with you…my son makes mistakes. I know that. And last night, while I don’t know the extent of the situation, I do know that he acted poorly towards you. You’re right, it should have been your decision to make in the end, and I’m sorry on behalf of him, that he took that choice away from you.”

“Thank you.”

“But at the same time, I also understand why my son did what he did.”

“Well you have to defend him. He’s your son.”

“No, Louis that’s not what I mean. I mean you’re his soulmate.”

Louis’ mouth drops, “Soulmate!?”

“Yes, a bond much stronger than being mates.”

“How do _you_ know that, and how does Harry know that?”

“Alphas can sense their soulmates because of their wolves, they have a certain intuition that Omega’s don’t have because they can no longer shift. While I’m an Omega, I can tell because of my ability. I’ve read in books, from over two hundred years ago, that connections between Alphas and Omegas who were soul-bonded, were indescribable. When they both could shift into their wolves, they supposedly were able to hear one another’s thoughts, and could communicate telepathically. They also could feel their bond, like a sort of rope lassoed around their hearts, tying them together. Nowadays, soulmates who are soulbonded, aren’t as strong. Without Omega’s ability to shift, the connection is subdued, nearly impossible for the Omega to detect. And they can’t communicate either, in the way they used to be able to beforehand. It’s really unfortunate, I would have loved to see a properly soulbonded couple in my lifetime.”

Waves upon waves of questions crash against the shorelines of Louis’ mind, along with the new information Anne has provided him. Does this explain why Louis was able to feel the pull with Harry, only after he shifted? And why his inner Omega wolf is so responsive towards Harry? If that’s the case, then that means…that means they really are soulmates.

_Holy shit._

“Louis, you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah sorry. Just lost in thought. I must admit though Anne, I’m really quite tired.”

“Of course! You’ve had a long day, I should’ve known. Let’s get you back to Harry.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh Louis, no. Thank _you.”_

If Anne’s unimaginable kindness towards Louis doesn’t already make him feel like shit for wanting to escape, then finding out Harry is his soulmate definitely does. This for Louis, changes everything. The Omega wants to discuss these matters with Harry, but he wasn’t lying when he said he was tired. Plus, Louis could use some time to think. Because honestly? What the hell is he going to do now?  

*       *

“Did she tell you?”

They’re sitting in Harry’s black pickup truck, driving back to the cabin. After five minutes of silence, Harry finally breaks first with a question.

“Tell me what,” Louis returns. He’s not in the mood for a deep discussion, but he’ll give into Harry for the meantime.

“About my sister? About being a feeler?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah, we only have one other person in our whole territory that’s gifted, and they live here in this town, as well.”

“That’s cool. I’ve never heard of that before.”

“It’s rare for sure, we’re lucky to have two people. Most of the territories have none.”

“What about your uhm…Dad? He wasn’t there tonight.”

“Well,” Harry’s eyes drift off the road for a second, as they take in Louis beside him, “He passed away eight years ago. He was an Alpha, and tribe leader when he was still alive. He was out on a hunt, when some rogue wolves attacked. The wolves were taken down, but unfortunately, so was my dad.

“I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. My mom tried to pretend it didn’t bother her. She was suddenly in charge of an entire territory, and with having two teenagers looking up to her for guidance, she was forced to put a brave face on. But sometimes I wish she would have cracked a little. Just one day, broken down in front of Gem and I. I think it would have helped us cope a lot better.”

Louis leans his head against the window of the door, “Maybe. But we all have different ways of dealing with things, and maybe for her, that wasn’t the best way? Maybe she knew that if she let her guard down, she may have never been able to get it back up? Or maybe she knew that she couldn’t allow herself to feel that pain, even when she probably wanted to the most? She had to keep trudging on.”

“Guess I never thought about it like that.”

“Not saying that’s what it was like for her, but just throwing it out there that it’s different for everyone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. My smart little Omega.”

Louis hides his face when he feels the heat of his flushed cheeks, spread into his skin, at the compliment. _Soulmate?_ He questions internally, _this big dumb Alpha is truly my soulmate?_

Taking in the view of Harry next to him, Louis sighs. _Well, he is rather beautiful,_ the Omega concludes honestly _._ At this, the pull in his heart blooms with the beginnings of his acceptance, but Louis just pretends it doesn’t exist, like always.

It’s going to take a while for Louis to warm up to the idea of being destined to Harry Styles.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

******Harry POV**

The following morning, Harry sets his mind on seeing if Louis can shift again. If the Omega can truly transfer forms, Harry figures it’s probably best then, to teach him how to hone in on his newly acquired wolf skills. That way, he’ll know how to properly use his recently obtained wolf body.

With the goal for today planted in Harry’s head like a seed, different leaves begin branching off of certain aspects Harry’s excited for. Being able to walk through the forest with his mate. Being able to play. Being able to cuddle and scent his little Omega while they’re as their wolves. It’s almost too much, how worked up Harry is getting at  the mere thought of it all.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Harry gets up from the living room couch that he slept on, and heads to the bedroom to see if Louis is up. Pushing the door open slightly, the Omega is peacefully sleeping in Harry’s plum sheets, and though the Alpha is vibrating with the want to go now, he doesn’t have the heart to wake his mate up early again today. He needs to sleep, so Harry returns to the couch, where he waits three more hours until Louis opens the door to the bedroom.

“Morning,” the raspy Omega’s voice announces.

“Not morning anymore, darling. More like afternoon.”

Louis flushes at the realization of what time it is. “Oh, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Harry comes off a lot more stern, though internally he’s practically dying from how cute Louis appears with his ruffled hair, and sleepy eyes. Harry wants to scent him in the worst way, and reel him back into bed with the Alpha, but there are plans made for the day. “I could have gone out, but I’m actually waiting for you.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try and shift again. You know, into your wolf?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Louis is hesitant, and Harry doesn’t blame him. The Omega has no trust for him, and that, the Alpha is painfully aware of. It’s nobody’s fault but his own, which Harry understands. He just hopes there’s something, even the smallest hint of it, that will be enough for the Omega to want to spend the day with him.

“I think that this could be a really good thing, if you can Louis. Not just for us to get to know one another, and spend time together, but there’s a bigger picture too. We might be able to learn, and help other Omegas be able to shift, as well.”

“But I don’t even know how I did it in the first place, how am I supposed to explain to someone else how they should?”

“Well that’s what we’re going to figure out. I mean, it’s up to you. But I think this could be good, and maybe even fun? I love being in my wolf form. It often feels quite liberating.”

The Omega drifts their starry eyes down to the ground before they lift back up again, “Can I think about it?”

“Sure thing.”

Figuring it best not to push, Harry leaves Louis behind in the kitchen to eat. He understands it must be hard to think about it, a million questions must be coursing through his head - Harry knows they’re running through his own, too. But aside from Harry wanting to be with his soulmate, he does also hope Louis sees the greater idea here, in regards to helping others, too.

There’s a whole world of Omegas out there, that could maybe shift again, if Louis just gives Harry the chance to try.

*       *

After another hour, Harry working on the yard around his house just to do something while he waits, Louis comes outside. Standing up from the weeds Harry was pulling, the Alpha looks over at the oncoming Omega. It still takes Harry’s breath away, at how flawlessly beautiful this creature is. Harry’s not sure how the fate’s think he’s deserving enough for this Omega to be his soulmate, but he won’t complain.

“Uhm, okay.”

Harry cocks his head, “Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll shift into my wolf, or at least…try to shift?”

Curiously, Harry asks, “What made you change your mind?”

“I hadn’t made a decision before.”

“Yeah, but I could tell you didn’t want to.”

Louis doesn’t deny Harry’s accusation towards his previous hesitancy. “I agree…that I could maybe help others. I mean, I don’t know how I’ll be able to, but I guess just knowing there’s a chance is enough for me to give it a shot.”

“That’s really brave of you, Louis.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Okay. So why don’t you try right now? You know, to shift into your wolf.”

Staring strangely at Harry, Louis stutters, “I…I don’t know how.”

“How did you do it before?”

“I don’t know, I was just running from you. And all I could think of was just trying to run faster so that I could make it to the forest.”

“Alright, then just think of your wolf. Think of what it felt like to be your wolf. It’s not a separate part of you, think of it as you joining together as a team. Merging with them to make a singular force.”

There’s a nod, just before Louis’ determined cerulean eyes, shut tight. Harry watches with anticipation, as the Omega stands a few paces away. Standing still as he waits. Waiting for a change. Waiting for what’s to come. A breeze sails by, forcing the grass to dance to it’s whim, and tugging a shiver to trail up the Alpha’s spine.

Still waiting and waiting some more.  

*       *

**Louis POV**

Inside Louis’ mind, he searches for his wolf, calling unto it from his deepest caves. He does his best to listen to Harry’s advice, trying to remember what it was like switching into his animal form. As he recalls the thrill of the sprint, and the way his body morphed into a stronger, faster being, , a dark shadow steps forward, extending out a hand to hold. Except when Louis reaches out his own, grasping onto the stranger, he realizes it’s not a hand at all.

It’s a paw.

*       *

Light breaks through as his eyelids open without his command, but Louis doesn’t fight it. Because once his view is focused, and he inhales a deep breath of pine air, Louis can’t deny the rush coursing throughout him. He feels alive. The Omega forgot just how much better his sight was while he was a wolf, and his smell, and his power! Before he can think another thought, he starts running around, suddenly wanting desperately to catch the fluffy long animal hiding behind his back legs.

Oh wait, that’s his tail.

Succeeding, Louis stumbles and falls headfirst into the ground, and he’s not really bothered by his fail until he remembers someone’s watching him.

Remembering his Alpha, well…not _his_ Alpha, Louis stumbles over to the laughing man standing a few feet away, clearly enjoying Louis’ current ordeal. Going up to him, Louis is overcome by his scent, and instantly presses his snout to sniff along Harry’s body, inhaling the divineness of his Alpha fragrance. Harry pets Louis’ head until the Omega finishes, and glares at Harry with wonder as to why he’s not a wolf yet, either.

“I’m not shifting because we can’t communicate together yet, if we both are wolves.”

Louis nods his furry white head and listens intently as Harry goes on.

“Okay Louis, I want you to just try walking for today. It’s a basic step that until you can achieve, we can’t go on.”

 _Walking? Wasn’t I just running yesterday,_ Louis laughs at the instruction _Easiest thing to do._

Except, twenty minutes later when Louis has still failed to move his now _four_ legs altogether, he slumps on the ground in defeat. Maybe he had only been able to do it last night because he wasn’t focusing so hard on actually doing it? He just was. Now that he’s _trying_ to make it happen, suddenly it’s immensely difficult.

“It’s okay, darling. It takes time. Just don’t overthink it. Don’t try to plan out your next step before you take it, just let your body move naturally. Let your paws lead you.”

Louis nods, and stands up again off the grass. Taking in Harry’s advice, Louis tries to just allow his body to do all the work. Another ten minutes pass, but finally, finally Louis is moving. And not just a couple paces before he trips, but for once, genuine long strides.

“There you go, baby! You’re doing it!”

At the praise, Louis preens, his tail wagging violently as he moves up to Harry and licks him across his face. Human Louis would be mortified, Omega wolf Louis, however? Very very satisfied.

Chuckling, Harry scratches Louis behind his right ear, “Alright, Louis. You did so good today. Why don’t you shift back, and we’ll go inside to wash up, okay? If you want, I can take you into town and maybe get us some ice cream?”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice to shift for some dessert. And despite how hard it was the first time to transition into his wolf, changing back is effortless. Louis almost doesn’t even notice the repositioning of his body as his human self takes over. It’s almost like magic.

“Wow, that felt great!”

“That’s wonderful!”

Ready to run off into the house, Louis feels a cool wind across his skin, and is curious as to why he’s chilled all of sudden. Looking down, he notices his bare body exposed to the world, and his skin burns bright red realizing Harry’s staring right at him. All of him.

While Louis crosses his hands over himself, Harry shucks off his own white cotton shirt, “Uh, here. It might be a bit big on you, but that’s probably better. It’ll cover you more.”

Embarrassed, Louis takes the shirt and throws it on, finding that yes it is large. However, that’s better, because it comes down to his thighs, and successfully covers all that Louis needs not to be displayed.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. But uh, Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed in front of me,” Harry scratches the back of his head, “I think you’re…I think you’re stunning, really.”

Startled, Louis keeps his eyes held to the ground when he replies, “Oh, well you’re not so bad yourself.”

A charming grin settles on Harry, “Coming from you, that’s the best compliment of all.”

When Louis turns around to walk back inside the house, he is _not_ smiling to himself. No, not at all.

*       *

Since finding out that he’s Harry’s soulmate, Louis’ been debating his options. He could still leave, but knowing Harry, the Alpha will most likely go through hell and back to find the Omega again. He can stay and uphold his defiance, but he’d be putting his inner Omega through more turmoil than it already is. And really...where would it lead? At some point, he’s not going to be able to disregard what’s fact. It’ll be better that he accepts his fate, before fate drags him kicking and screaming into the arms of his Alpha.

So there’s really only one option that works. Louis is going to stay, and he’s going to give Harry a chance. While he’s not thrilled about this, he swore to himself that he’d at least try. If things still don’t work out, well, he’ll deal with it when it comes. It’s just that, Louis would honestly hate it so much more, if he gave up before seeing if Harry can prove himself as Louis’ mate. If things end badly, then at least Louis can say he gave it all he could, before leaving. But if he left now? If he left and didn’t give it a single ounce of hope? He’d be filled with more regret than he’d like to carry.

It’s hard though, of course. Going from practically hating someone, to trying to be tolerant of them is a feat, but Louis is sitting in the ice cream parlor doing his best. And besides, maybe now could be a good time to start asking some of the questions he’s had lurking about in his head? There’s no point waiting any longer, when Louis is desperately curious, and Harry is readily available.

Swallowing down his bite of ice cream, Louis tries nicely, “Uhm, Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Earlier you mentioned that I wouldn’t be able to talk with you if we both had shifted into our wolves. Uh, why is that? I thought that all wolves could communicate to one another?”

“Well they have the ability to, but there’s more to it than that. Alphas and Betas in their wolf forms, can send messages to one another, but only after they’ve done the loyalty bond. And we can’t really talk as in having a conversation, we can only send a word or two to get a point across.”

Louis cocks his head, “Loyalty Bond?”

“Yeah. In other territories and communities it might be different, but here we do that as the highest form of trust you can have for somebody. Typically it’s done between specific packs. So like, each of the five territories, has a tribe that leads everyone in those lands, right? And within those territories, there are other cities, towns, and communities. Smaller groups of people living together within that territory. They all belong to the tribe that rules that land, even though they have smaller groups that reside within it. That’s like a pack. Groups of Alphas and Betas who essentially form their own smaller tribe, if you will. The packs don’t mean anything other than loyalty to one another. If they ever need to go into a fight, they know they have each other as back up. That’s all it really stands for. Because, you know, you _have_ to defend your tribe. But the people in your pack, you defend them because you want to.”

“So a pack is a smaller tribe within a tribe? Sort of like with family? You have everyone that is in your family, but then you have those that you’re closest with and care for the most. You all belong to the same family of course, but you just have certain people that you’re closer with, and would do anything for.”

“Exactly. And so to form those packs, you have to have loyalty bonds. Basically, let’s say two Alphas for instance, want to join together. They just have to bite one another on the side of their arms at the same time, kind of like by their wrists. See mine here,” Harry asks as he points to the one bite mark on his skin. “Once the bond is created, they can then send messages in their wolf forms.”

“Wow. That’s actually pretty cool. How come you only have one mark?”

“Because it’s just Liam and me right now. Packs don’t have to be very big, typically are only a few people anyways, but Liam’s the only one I wanted to do it with. Not really close enough to anyone else, you know?”

“Mhmm, yeah. What about…what about with mates?”

There’s a grin that almost breaks on the Alpha’s lips, blinding at the mention of mates. However, the Omega pretends he doesn’t notice the difference, as he listens to the Alpha answer his question. “Well, Alpha and Beta mates, or Alpha and Alpha mates, can send messages because they can all switch into their wolves. But any mating that pairs with an Omega, typically can’t because Omegas can’t shift.”

Glancing around the parlor, Louis leans in forward and whispers his curiosity, “What about me?”

“I honestly don’t know Louis. I know I’ve learned before, like in my history classes, that a long time ago soul-bonded mates could do things regular mates couldn’t, but I have no idea if that will happen for us. I mean, yes you’re an Omega that can shift into a wolf, but I don’t know if things will be the same as they were back then. I don’t know if the same rules apply.”

“I uh, I feel the pull.”

“The what?”

“Er, the pull? Your mom was telling me about it. How Alphas can feel a pull when they find their mate, well I feel it too. Felt it after the first time I shifted.”

“You didn’t feel it before though?”

“No.”

Leaning in across the table, Harry grabs onto Louis’ hands. “Well I felt it before I even saw you. My wolf caught your scent, and suddenly I was being dragged straight to your table, and I didn’t even know what you looked like. Once I saw you though, it was like the whole world just...altered? And I know that sounds incredibly cliché, but it did. Like everything I cared about, everything that my world was made up to be, was suddenly entirely centered around you.”

If Louis’ eyes could bulge out of their sockets, they would. “Wow, that’s…”

“It’s intense. And I know my actions can’t be justified, but Louis…Lou, I was so excited that I had finally found my soulmate, and I couldn’t help but be possessive. And when that Alpha tried to come over, you said that I was supposed to have let him come to you, and I couldn’t control it. Suddenly there was a real possibility I wasn’t going home with you that night, and I couldn’t afford that. I know that I took your choice away by forcing you into omegaspace and taking you with me unwillingly, but…I just. I couldn’t risk even the thought of losing you. It would have destroyed me.”

Speechless, Louis sits across from Harry with shock abound in his features. Knowing how that pull feels now, knowing how his body wants Harry even if he refuses to admit that yet, and knowing how strongly Harry feels for him, Louis realizes how wrong of him it was to provoke Harry the way he had at the ceremony. While yes, Harry still shouldn’t have done what he did, Louis understands a bit better that it was partly his fault, as well.

“I’m…I’m sorry Harry.”

“It’s okay, darling. I just, I wanted you to know why I did what I did. I’m not trying to make excuses or justify the things I did wrong, I just want you to understand. I also hope you don’t hold a grudge over it, anymore.”

“No I…I do get it. I mean, I can’t help resenting the fact that you took me without consent, and forced me into omegaspace. I think those could have been avoided if maybe you just tried explaining yourself better at the time, but I also realize that I pushed you into a state of panic. Sometimes, we can’t help making irrational decisions when we’re in that kind of mindset. So no, I don’t hold a grudge anymore.”

Inside Louis’ head, there’s a voice shouting out, _stop it! You’re being weak! Who cares if he’s your soulmate and he’s been nice for the past two days? That doesn’t change anything! He’s still a bad Alpha, and we shouldn’t be giving him a chance!_

A conflict arises in Louis, between what his conscious wants, and what the rest of his body is starting to want. It hasn’t been long at all, but Louis can tell that the light sparked from the pull he has for Harry, is increasingly corrupting him. But the doubt, the anguish, the experiences he’s gone through that have all columnated into the way his mindset is today, is fighting against it. Yelling at him to not conform.

“Thank you,” Harry beams, the chartreuse of his irises shining like a sunrise, “That means everything to me.”

But see, how can Louis deny him? How can Louis possibly keep himself from being pulled under? Harry’s an ocean, and Louis is a raindrop, with nowhere else to fall into. Given, he’s still not happy about what occurred, but it could have been worse. Significantly worse. It also could have been better, but at least Harry acknowledges his mistakes. That, in and of itself, is enough to keep Louis from hating the Alpha any longer. It’s not a huge difference, but it’s a start.

With the faintest of grins fighting itself onto Louis’ mouth, the Omega responds, “You’re welcome.” And with a shaky breath, takes a second step towards his approval of their mating.   

“I know it’s only been a few days,” Harry continues shyly, “But I am so happy you’re here with me.”

“You know,” Louis hesitantly admits, “I think I’m beginning to feel the same way too.”

It will take time before Louis is no longer resistant towards Harry, but only because it hasn’t been long enough for Louis to feel secure in his comprehension of the Alpha, yet. To know fully, if he’s as genuine as he claims he is.

But otherwise, the Omega can no longer revolt against his looming destiny anymore.

*       *

**Harry POV**

It’s Monday, and for Harry that means leaving behind his precious Omega to sleep, while he goes off to work. He left a note for Louis, to remind him of what Harry had said last night. Letting him know that during the week he has a regular job and won’t be back until five every day. His little Lou didn’t seem to be listening much though, so Harry hopes he remembers. If Harry could, he would stay at the cabin with Louis all day, and think of ways to convince the Omega to cuddle him, but unfortunately, he has a job to do.

Walking into The Offices of Tribal Affairs, Harry nods his head at fellow coworkers as he makes his way to the top floor. The building is only four stories high, but it’s the tallest building in town, and the top floor has views out for miles into the forested expanse.

Harry can’t complain really. It could be worse.

“Morning, love.”

Shifting his attention from the view outside his office, Harry turns to see his mother walking towards him. “Hello.”

“How’s Louis,” she ponders eagerly, as she takes a seat in front of Harry’s desk.

“He’s good. Still sleeping.”

“That’s good. He needs his rest.”

“Yes, so what did you need?”

“Just wanted to tell you that Liam was here earlier, and wanted me to let you know, to call him as soon as you get a chance. He’s already down in the labs, but if you leave a message, he said he’ll get back to you during lunch.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“No problem, see you at the meeting later.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry jokes.

When his mother has walked far enough away, Harry picks up his phone and dials Liam, making sure no one is within earshot of hearing his call. “Hey Li, let’s meet up for lunch tomorrow. See you then.”

It’s best to keep Louis’ ability a secret. For now.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Louis had woken up this morning to an empty house, and vaguely remembered Harry saying something about work. When he went into the kitchen, his guess was affirmed with a note on the table telling Louis to enjoy his day. That was all good and well, but Louis was bored. Staying in a log cabin, no matter how big in size it is, was not going to suffice for entertainment. He needs to do something.

Making an impulsive decision, Louis figures that walking around town can’t be so bad. While it may be without Harry, the Alpha doesn’t come across as the type to be mad at something like that. Well, maybe it’s better if he just doesn’t know? Agreeing to himself to keep it a secret, Louis washes up and throws on some of his new clothes as he departs from the cabin.

And if he gets lost a time or two, well…oops?

*       *

Thankfully, Louis made it into town on his own with only a few bumps and bruises along the way. As opposed to the weekend, the town is much more subdued this weekday, seeing as most people must either be at their jobs, or at home with their families. It’s kind of nice though, getting to leisurely roam about, and not feel like he’s getting in anyone’s way.

For the first hour, Louis just rests on a park bench, soaking up the sun that blankets on his skin as he sits below it. It feels nice for a little while, until thirst takes over Louis’ mind, and he leaves the bench to seek out something to drink. Up ahead, a sweets shop is open, and Louis hopes that they have something for him, as he walks in. The smell of rich chocolate and sugar though, definitely side tracks him from his initial goal.

“Hello there! What can I do for ya?”

Glancing over at the countertop, Louis sees an Omega close in his age, with bleach blonde hair, greeting him with the biggest smile Louis’ ever seen.

“Er, hi. Sorry…just looking for some water?”

“Oh, we technically don’t sell it, but here I have a bottle for you!” Turning around, the Omega grabs a new bottle from somewhere behind the counter, and hands it over to Louis. “Here you go!”

“Thank you.” Opening the cap, Louis gulps down the chilled beverage until he’s not so parched that he feels like he might faint. “Wow, much better.”

“Glad to hear it. Are you…are you new here, by the way? Haven’t seen your face before.”

“Oh, yeah. Just uh, just moved here on Friday.”

“Really! Did you come from the Mating Ceremony? You must be a few years younger than me! Who’s your mate?”

“Uh, Harr-”

“Harry? Styles! Wow, that’s awesome uh…wait, what’s your name?”

“Louis.”

“Well hi Louis, I’m Niall, nice to meet you!”

The Omega is overwhelmed by the intense excitement of Niall, but Louis can’t say he’s not a little pleased too. Another Omega, and extremely friendly one, not to mention? Louis’ always had a lacking in the friend department, and without Josh, he could use somebody to relate to. On top of that, Niall is an Omega, and working...that’s even more thrilling to Louis’ independent self than the smaller Omega anticipated. “Same. So…you work here?”

“Yes! Been working here with Mary for a year now. Love this place. Plus, I get to take home any leftover cupcakes or pies whenever I want, so I mean…how awesome is that?!”

Louis laughs at the boy’s enthusiasm, “Really awesome.”

“You know, you should apply.”

“Me?”

“I don’t see anyone else here.”

“But I-”

“Look, I know you just moved here, trust me I do. But being stuck at home can get boring until you have pups to take care of. And honestly…what else are you gonna do all day?”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

“I’m telling you, Louis, you’re going to love it! Hold on, let me get Mary out from the back.”

Not even a minute passes before an older Beta comes out, with Niall grinning beside her. She’s got stark white hair, and honey brown eyes, but she’s aged incredibly well. Hardly a wrinkle to be seen on her pale face. “Oh dear, you must be Louis. So nice to meet you.” She extends a soft hand over the counter, that Louis happily fills with his own to shake.

“Same here.”

“So Niall here tells me you want a job?”

“I mean…he can be a bit persuasive, but I guess yeah, why not?”

“Great! Why don’t you come back here tomorrow and we’ll do a trial of sorts? Just to see if you like it or not?”

“That would be great, thank you!”

“Oh it’s my pleasure. See you tomorrow Louis!”

“Bye Louis!” Niall shouts as he waves.

After Louis leaves, he pauses his stride on the way to another store, wondering what on earth he got himself into.

*       *

**Harry POV**

Making his way into the house, Harry smiles, already smelling the food permeating from inside. As he opens the door, Harry steps in to find Louis standing in the kitchen, pulling out plates to set the table. The sight leaves Harry standing in absolute fondness, biting his bottom lip to suppress his budding grin. The Alpha can’t describe how happy it makes him to have someone to come home to. Louis doesn’t even need to cook, Harry would gladly take care of preparing meals, but it’s a wonderful gesture nonetheless. Something Harry wouldn’t mind returning home to, for the rest of his life.

“Well hey there, darling.”

Spinning around from the cabinet Louis was trying to reach in, he smiles at Harry who’s walking in from the door. “Oh, hi Harry.”

“You made dinner? Oh, here let me get that,” Harry says as he reaches behind Louis to grab the plate the little Omega couldn’t grasp.

“Yeah, I was bored so I thought, why not? I hope it’s okay, I’ve never made a meal for anyone else before.”

Leaning down into Louis’ ear, Harry replies, “Anything made by you, will be perfect, Lou.” After the encouragement, Louis suppresses his grin by biting his bottom lip roughly, and Harry battles with himself to not kiss Louis’ swollen mouth.

“Oh, er…thank you.”

Carrying the plates, Harry places them on the kitchen table, and sits down at one of the chairs. Louis grabs cups of water from the counter, before joining the Alpha.

“Why don’t you serve yourself first, Lou? Since you made it.”

Nodding, the Omega stands up to place the chicken he made on his plate, then putting a much larger serving on Harry’s. When all the food and side dishes are redistributed to their plates, Harry says thank you, as he leans down to take a bite. Needless to say, the food is beyond good, just like Harry expected it to be.

“Wow, this is amazing” Harry praises, though wanting to add on ‘my perfect little Omega,’ to the end. He’s trying to keep his doting nicknames to a minimum for the time being, even though he already calls him that in his head.

“You really think so?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Harry should really start keeping tally of how many times he can make the Omega blush from his compliments. There must be a record he’s breaking, surely.

“So uh, how was work today,” Louis asks nervously.

“It was good, but can I say something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I really missed you.”

The Omega halts in bringing his fork up to his mouth, lips left open at the shock of the comment. Harry’s anxious, as he waits for any response from the boy across the table. It comes eventually, unsurely stepping out into the room, not a minute later. “Can I say something too?”

The Alpha smirks, “I would hope you do.”

“I think...I think I maybe missed you, too.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, you know.”

“I know, and I’m not,” Louis says. “This place isn’t the same without your alarmingly deep voice annoying me every minute.”

This time, Harry’s the one with the pink cheeks, dying from how adorable his Omega is, and wanting nothing but to reach across the table and pull Louis into his own lap, letting Harry keep him there until his inner Alpha is satisfied.

“I…thank you.” Harry doesn’t even know what he’s saying, he’s so stunned by the response, and Louis seems to be in an equal state of nervous silence, so Harry quickly goes to change the topic. “Uhm, so what did you do today, while I was out?”

“Oh, I went into town.”

“By yourself?”

“Er, yeah.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

Harry can tell that Louis wasn’t expecting this kind of response, which is only reaffirmed when Louis asks incredulously, “Really?”

“Yeah, it took me at least two tries before I got the path right to walk into town. That’s pretty amazing that you got it the first time.”

“I mean, I did make a wrong turn at one point, but I figured it out.”

“Still…that’s wonderful.”

“I uh, also have something else to say.”

“Oh? What is it, darling?”

“When I was in town,” Louis starts off slow, but then his words pick up the more anxious he becomes explaining what it is he wants to tell Harry, “I was in this sweets shop, and there was an Omega named Niall, and he kind of pushed me into doing it, but he went out and grabbed Mary before I could even think of what to say, and-”

“Louis…just tell me. It’s alright, whatever you have to say.”

“Well Niall asked me to apply to work at the sweet shop.”

“Did he now? Well do _you_ want to work there?”

“I mean, Niall seemed really nice? And so did Mary. And it was really boring without you here, so it could give me something to do?”

“Louis, if you want that job, or even a different job, I’m okay with that. You don’t have to ask me before doing stuff like that, I’ll support it either way.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Lou. I know Mary very well, what did she say about it?”

“She told me to come back tomorrow, and go through a training day.”

“Wow darling, I’m so proud of you. You haven’t even been here a week, and you’re already going out and doing stuff for yourself. You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“It makes me happy knowing you support it.”

“Always. Now…why don’t I clean off our plates, and you go find a movie to watch? You can pick whatever you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Louis. I’m sure.”

The Omega smiles for the first time in front of Harry, with the widest and most pure grin imaginable, nearly forcing Harry down on his knees from its unadulterated beauty.

“Okay,” Louis exclaims, leaving the alpha behind to wallow at his gorgeous mate, and how he can’t do anything about his attraction towards him just yet.

But Harry’s working on it.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Opening his eyes, Louis wakes up to darkness, only to realize he had fallen asleep at some point during the movie they were watching. Lifting his head, Louis comes to find that he had been leaning against Harry’s body, with the Alpha’s arm wrapped carefully around his torso, where Harry currently lays sleeping beside him. Quietly, Louis removes himself from next to the Alpha, as the Omega returns back to his room…alone. He won’t lie, sleeping next to Harry had felt nice.

Really nice.

Louis’ conscious of course, is having a meltdown at his recent actions, but the Omega smirks as he silences the irritating thoughts for good. If it turns out that he’s made a mistake by the end of all of this, well, it’ll be Louis’ lesson to learn. Until then, the Alpha is doing well with the chance the Omega has given him.  And there’s nothing his doubts can do about it.

*       *

“Louis!”

Tuesday morning brought on a troublesome feeling for Louis, as he couldn’t decide if he was excited or anxious to be starting a job of his own. Whatever it was that was stirring inside of him, he didn’t feel all too great. Even after reading a nice note Harry left behind, about wishing him good luck on his first day, the anxiousness didn’t settle. Thankfully, once the Omega walks through the front door of the sweets shop, and Niall’s boisterous voice calls to him from inside, Louis’ unease is simply forgotten.

“Hi Niall,” Louis returns back.

“Are you ready to start your first day at ‘Sweet Peas?’ The best sweets and bake shop in town?”

“Is that what you tell all the customers when they walk in?”

“Only the cute ones,” Niall cheekily adds. “Thought it would make this place sound cooler.”

Laughing, Louis shakes his head, walking up and over to the counter where Niall is standing behind. The Omega is just about to ask where Mary is, when the elder Beta walks out from the back. “Oh Louis, you’re here!”

“Yes, couldn’t wait to start.”

She smiles gratefully, “Well then, let’s get to it! All you have to do for today is stand in front of the cash register, to check people out. After you get a hang of that, we can get you started on the making and organizing of the products, later in the week!”

“Sounds good to me.”

*       *

All in all, the cash register wasn’t that difficult to handle. At first it seemed like an array of buttons that were too many to keep track of, but Louis is slowly learning its ways. Niall’s been a big help, and a good laugh, keeping the atmosphere within the shop light. It’s also a nice way to keep Louis entertained, never having the drag of boredom grasping at his feet.

Mary even threw in a few jokes towards the boys, and Louis couldn’t help but be enamored by the Beta. By the end of the day, Louis is in awe of how hardworking and caring the older woman is, and Louis just wants to make her proud.

“Louis, you did great today!”

“Thank you, Mary.”

“The job is yours if you definitely want it, I won’t be heartbroken if you don’t. It’s not for all Omegas. But Niall’s a lot of fun, and I like to think I’m not so bad.”

“You’re not at all! And I definitely would love to have the job.”

“Wonderful. Just come in around nine tomorrow morning. You’ll be working longer days than you did today, but if you ever need time off or want to get out earlier, just let me know the day before!”

“Thank you so much!”

“No, dear,” her honey eyes gleam, “Thank you.”

*       *

**Harry POV**

Ten minutes into lunch time, Harry and Liam don’t waste another second as they get into the real issue of why they’re both here. “Li, it wasn’t a fluke. Louis shifted again over the weekend. I asked him to.”

“So he really can do it?”

Harry nods, “He really can do it.”

With stern eyes, and furrowed brows, Liam glances up to Harry, staring intensely, “Well I already wrote down some hypotheses, but I’ll be honest here Harry, this is out of my element. I thought I might have a better handle on this, but I’m realizing I don’t. Did you talk to Louis about the testing?”

“Not yet.”

“I don’t want to wait any longer to get this started.”

“What if we start with another Omega,” Harry offers.

“How?”

“Maybe…maybe we can try to make them go through the same thing that Louis did? And see if they switch forms, if placed in the same setting?”

“That’s not a bad idea. You’ll still have to find out some answers for me though.”

“Like what?”

“For one, what was he doing when he shifted?”

“He was running...from me.”

A hint of shock invades Liam’s eyes, confessing his surprise at Harry’s response, “Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay, it’s over with now.”

“Alright…so he was running. From you. What emotions do you think he was going through?”

“Obviously fear. He also told me that he just kept telling himself to run faster, to make it to the woods. Is that helpful?”

“Yeah it is. Because that means he was telling his body to do what it needed to, to live. Meaning he was in survival mode, when he switched.”

“Is that enough information to work with though?”

“Could be. I’ll try to manage with what I have, but I’d still like to get Louis in as soon as you can. Just want to see if there are any differences in his biology, in comparison to other Omegas.”

“Alright. You start getting your testing done, and I’ll try to see if I can get Louis in here on Friday. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good. Maybe by Friday I’ll have the results ready from my first round of trials?”

“Even better.”

Harry’s reluctant to have Louis tested, only due to the fact that he doesn’t want his Omega put under any strenuous conditions. Not that Harry’s doubting his Omega’s mental stability, but the thought of having any kind of testing done just makes him nervous. All Harry wants is to protect his Lou, and he’s fearful that he won’t be able to, while Louis’ with Liam. Even though it’s for the greater good, Harry can’t help his apprehension. Hopefully Louis is a lot better about it, than he is.

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 4**

Arriving home later, Harry finds his insanely cute Omega stirring something on the stove. While the smell of the food overtakes the house, Harry can’t help singling out the one smell he loves the most. Louis. Out of everything, that’s the one making his mouth water with near desperation. Making him want to get down and plead for Louis to just let Harry hold him. Obviously Harry wants to do more, Harry’s wolf has been begging to mate and mark the Omega since it first caught whiff of the beautiful boy. But at the very least…a hug would suffice.

“Evening, darling. How was your first day at work?”

Louis turns around to Harry, a smile lifting on his caramel skin. “Hi Harry! My first day was great, Niall kept making me laugh and was eating all the food, and Mary kept yelling at him, but she really didn’t care. And then I had to work the cash register, which was really hard at first, but I finally figured it out, and Mary told me I did well!”

Chuckling at the high speed of which Louis’ words were thrown at him, and the pure joy radiating from his little mate, Harry is helplessly endeared. “That’s wonderful, Lou.”

“Thanks, and uh sorry,” the Omega says as he calms himself down. “I’m a little excited. Oh, I also made chicken alfredo tonight for us.”

“It smells delicious but not as good as you.”

“I wish. Well, let’s eat.”

Taking a bite, Harry moans around his mouthful of pasta, his tastebuds aching to have another piece. “Wow, this is incredible.”

“Thank you, Harry. It was actually my mom’s recipe.”

The Alpha nods at the information, “Lou?”

“Hm?”

“Have you tried reaching your family since you’ve been here?”

Louis saddens, “No.”

“Oh. Is there...uh, did something happen?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it, but let’s just say that I know what it feels like to lose a parent, too.”

Standing up from his chair, Harry comes around and kneels in front of the Omega, taking Louis’ hands within his own. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Not ever. But I want you to know that the pain of losing a parent, is never easy to deal with, much less on your own. I know you’re still learning to trust me, but Louis, if you ever need me, I’ll be there. Always.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not Lou, I’m really not. I know it’s been days, but you’re so important to me. I’d do anything for you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I’d do anything you ask of me. You may not believe me, but it’s the absolute truth.”

Harry wants to lay kisses on top of Louis’ knuckles, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm the Omega more than he already is. So instead, he waits for a reaction from the boy in front of him.

“I don’t really know what happened,” Louis begins, staring off into the distance, “All they told me was that my mother had died, while I was in my first year at Omega Prep. I tried calling home, hoping one day that my sisters might answer the phone, but they never did. At first, the line would just keeping ringing and ringing, but somewhere along the way, the number was disconnected. My two younger sisters were Betas, so it wasn’t even like I would get to see them at school. My mom was gone, and suddenly, so was my whole family.”

“Wow, Lou…”

“I know it was my Dad, I know that he finally threw the punch that killed. I just hope that wherever my sisters are, that they’re safe. And that he hasn’t laid his filthy hands on them, too.”

“They’re not at the house still?”

“No. I found out they had moved, but no one had any idea where.”

“Do you want me to…?”

“No. I made my peace with this a long time ago. If I ever found my sisters or my Dad, I don’t know how I’d react. Or on the other end, I don’t want to find out that something else bad has happened. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“First of all, that’s not true. You are so brave Louis, it’s rather unbelievable. But I see where you’re coming from.”

Tension worms it’s way into the room, and Harry almost wishes he never brought up the subject to begin with. “Hey, I don’t want you to dwell on this okay? I’m so thankful that you felt comfortable enough with me to share that, but I never meant for it to upset you so much. Why don’t we go for a walk after dinner? In our wolves? Might be good to get some fresh air, and I know just the place to go for it.”  

“Yeah,” Louis sniffs “I’d really like that.”

*       *

**Louis POV**

Here’s the thing. Louis is saying this once, and only once. He likes Harry. And not just the kind of like where he wants to be friends. No. He _likes_ Harry, and he’s terrified. He wanted to go about this slowly, take his time as he eased into the idea of Harry more and more, but the Alpha has been proving himself beyond Louis’ expectations. There’s only so much fighting Louis can do against the pull, his inner Omega, and Harry altogether. He’s been defeated, crushed under their weight, and left to address the current situation.

Louis has developed feelings, and his wolf is starting to get really needy for the Alpha’s attention.

Louis never thought he’d be one of those Omegas, the one who would ask their Alpha first, and clean and cook to make their Alpha happy, but Louis can’t help it dammit. He can’t. His inner wolf practically melts every time Harry says ‘thank you,’ or compliments Louis, and that thirsty hoe will do anything to get Harry to do it again.

And yes, Louis just called his inner wolf a thirsty hoe.

It’s a good thing his Omega is satisfied enough by just what Harry says, Louis can’t imagine what’ll be like the minute it starts begging for his knot. Nope, nope, no. Louis is not going to think of Harry’s knot. No.

While _not_ thinking about Harry’s knot, Louis _is_ thinking about shifting again. He’s impatient to let himself roam free throughout the woods, and to release the stress he’s pent up from his dinner confession. Overall, he’s glad to have let it out, but he also can’t wait to get back to forgetting about what happened. It’s in the past for a reason.

Running up to Harry who’s a few paces ahead, Louis sets his focus back to the Alpha. The Omega is excited to see where Harry plans to take him, his heart beating so hard out of his chest that he’s sure Harry can hear it. Louis however, has long given up on trying to control his body’s reaction to his soulmate. It’s a pointless battle.

“Louis, it’s just up ahead where it’ll be a good place to shift. After that, we’re not going to be able to talk, so make sure you stay close to me until we make it to the meadow, where we’ll change back.”

“Okay.”

“Are you nervous at all?”

“Honestly? No. I’m actually really looking forward to this.”

Harry’s smile is platinum, “I’m glad.”

When they reach the area Harry designated as a safe spot to switch into their wolves, Louis bounces eagerly on his toes. Chuckling at his action, Harry scans around the expanse of greenery before them, until he returns his nearly matching eyes to Louis. “Alright darling, why don’t you go first?”

The Omega did not need to be told twice, taking hardly ten seconds to find the right mindset, and switch into his alternate form. Once he was all set, Harry smirked, and switched himself. It’s the first time since Louis was running away from Harry, that Louis’ seen his wolf. It’s beautiful, his coat shimmering in the sunlight, as his green eyes blaze like two stars against his midnight fur. Louis’ always been aware of how devastatingly attractive Harry is, but Louis’ wolf is practically pooling in slick at the wolf form of his alpha mate. Louis can’t deny that at this moment, he wants Harry…bad.

Ignoring his arousal, Louis sticks close beside Harry as the wolf begins to prance through the forest, maintaining an easy pace for Louis to follow. It’s beautiful from his wolf view, everything Louis sees is more defined. Louis’ wolf wants to stop and smell all the trees they’re passing, or mark his territory on a certain piece of grass, but Louis doesn’t stray from Harry. Not for a second.

It’s roughly three miles before Harry leads them towards an area where Louis can already tell the sun is shining brighter. When they get to the outskirts of the meadow, wild flowers take over their views, pinks and purples mending together in peaceful serenity. The sunlight dances in the area above, like tiny faeries floating down into the flowery bed below. It’s so perfect, Louis’ afraid to even move, scared that he could disrupt the harmony of it all, with a simple breath.

Not aware, Louis hears movements coming from next to him, and turns his head to find Harry back in his human form. “Louis,” he says calmly, “You can shift now, baby.”

Nodding, Louis allows the tingles to spread over himself as he switches back into his other self, feeling the way his bare toes scrunch in the soft earth beneath him. “Wow Haz, this is…this is something else.”

Neither of them comment on the fact that Louis has given him a nickname. To say anything more, for both of them, would just ruin the moment. So instead, Harry tentatively grasps onto Louis’ hand, and walks him to the center where the flowers are the thickest. They lay down gently, beside each other in the field, naked and no longer touching.

But Louis feels Harry. Louis feels everything.

An energy washes over the Omega from the Alpha next to him, sinking into his pores, settling itself within his deepest caverns. It’s a warmth Louis can’t describe, but it fills the holes inside of him as if it was always meant to be there.

As if it was coming home.

“Do you feel that,” Louis whispers into the blue sky above him.

Without turning their heads, Harry responds back into the wind, carrying his voice over to the Omega beside him. “Yeah, darling. I do.”

Louis doesn’t know what overcomes him, but he finally turns his head, changing the focus of his cerulean eyes to the person beside him, and realizing that there’s nothing more beautiful in this meadow to look at, than Harry. With the pink flowers mixing into his curls, the light of day leaving golden kisses upon his milky skin, and his eyes - holding a universe of emerald seas for Louis to swim in.

Louis wants to blame it on the wind, that it strolled along above him and stole the air out of his lungs, but that’s not the case. It’s Harry. Harry caused Louis to lose his breath.

The warmth that had shrouded him before, practically suffocates him now as he stares at the Alpha, telling him that this is where he belongs. Louis for once, doesn’t disagree. Leaning into his inner Omega’s wishes, Louis follows his heart as it guides him by the hand towards his mate.

Lifting his head off the ground, Louis tilts his body to the only source of warmth he ever wants, and presses his lips against Harry. Kissing into his Alpha with every gentle move he can make. And it’s no surprise that the touch of their lips sets a fire in his veins to go off. It’s no surprise that when Harry understands what’s happening, and kisses Louis back with vigor, that Louis’ world falls into a foggy haze.

It’s no surprise that when when everything collapses in on Louis, and then explodes again, igniting his body like the sun, that Louis can’t handle the intensity of the moment. That Louis can’t survive the enormity of this kiss. Like a universe falling into a black hole, Louis’ slipping into total darkness.

As he succumbs to his fate, he questions if maybe it had been a dream all along? Because surely there’s no way kissing Harry would be like this.

*       *

“Lou? Baby? Come back to me.”

Harry’s cadence flows like a lullaby in Louis’ mind, reeling him in from the sleepy depths of his subconscious. Running through the abyss, Louis tries to clutch onto Harry’s drifting melody, before it leaves him again. This time, Louis wants to come back.

Steadily, Louis’ eyes open, bringing him to a darkened bedroom. The mentioned Alpha is standing above the Omega, concern wrinkled into his skin. “Lou, can you hear me?”

“Yeah Haz,” Louis slowly responds.

At Louis’ answer, Harry’s expression relaxes tenfold, turning into a caring smile. “Welcome back.”

“Where’d I go?”

“You fell into omegaspace, darling. I’ve never heard of an Omega going under like that, you honestly scared me a bit.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no. You have nothing to apologize for. You’re perfect, baby.” Harry leans down and presses a kiss against Louis’ forehead, leaving his lips to hover over the Omega before pulling away.

“I’m going to fix up some dinner, you want anything in particular?”

“I’ll have anything you want to make.”

Harry grins as he goes to walk away, though once he reaches the door, he looks back unsurely, and slips out. With the Alpha gone, Louis takes a deep breath. Something happened today, something…magical. And maybe it’s because of the meadow? Or maybe it’s really because they’re soulmates…but Louis woke up this morning only liking Harry, and woke up again this evening halfway in love.

Yes…Louis’ closer to being in love with Harry, and it’s written in every ounce of his Alpha’s warmth, that has infiltrated his Omega soul.

*       *

In the morning, Louis woke up long before Harry, having well overslept the night before. After Louis had woken up to eat dinner, he had passed out again, only to wake up extremely early a few hours later. Which isn’t the worst thing, he supposes. For the most appealing aspect, it means that the Omega can make Harry a well-deserved breakfast. Grabbing some items from the fridge, Louis makes quick work to start cooking up banana pancakes, with bacon.

Not too long after Louis has cooked his first batch, Harry comes from the living room, having slept another night on the couch. Scratching his scalp, Harry sniffs into the air, “Bacon?”

“And pancakes.”

“Really?” Harry wonders excitedly, “What’s the occasion?”

“Just wanted to do something nice for my Alpha.”

Before Louis could stop, the words had propelled from his mouth. Harry’s eyes electrify at the claim, causing Louis to swallow at the lustful sight. Unprepared, Harry begins to move forward, step after step, until he’s standing in front of Louis with intent.

“Say it again.”

Louis licks his lips, “What?”

“Don’t tease me Lou, you know what I want to hear.”

“My Alpha.”

“Fuck baby,” Harry groans, “You don’t know what that does to me.”

Inching his head a little forward, Louis stares into Harry’s mossy eyes, the color barely visible through his blown pupils. “Then show me,” he dares into them.

Harry’s mouth is on him before he can even finish what he is saying. Soft pink lips taking from him all that he’s worth. “Harry,” Louis moans into his Alpha’s lungs. “Hazza please,” he begs again when his Omega isn’t getting what it wants.

Pulling away, Harry smirks down at his mate, “What is it, darling? What do you want?”

“I want you.”

“Not good enough,” Harry urges. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

“I want you to make me feel good.”

Apparently it’s enough, because Harry’s hand reaches firmly for the outline of Louis’ cock, through his pants. When Harry’s fingers press onto him, Louis’ breath rushes from his lungs in a fit of pleasure. “Oh fuck.”

Slick starts leaking from him, and immediately Harry takes an inhale of air, “Oh shit, you’re wet, aren’t you? I can smell it, fuck. Can smell how much you want me.”

“Please, Alpha.”

If there were words that could genuinely make Harry lose his mind, Louis would venture to guess that “please Alpha,” are them. Harry stalls for a second as Louis’ plead seems to take a hold of him, until he gets his senses back together.

“Lou, baby. I want you to-”

However, Louis never finds out what Harry wants him to do, because a knock on the door stops them both in their tracks. Louis is on the verge of tears, at losing this opportunity, and Harry looks like he could kill. “What the fuck,” he mutters to himself, as he pulls away from the Omega, and heads towards the door.

“Yes?”

Once the door is opened, Harry comes to find his mother on the other side. “Sorry to bother you dear, but there’s been word of rogue wolves in the area.”

“Fuck again?” Harry sighs loudly, “Alright just give me five minutes and I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Okay, is Louis asleep?”

“Nope, he’s over there making breakfast.”

Anne looks around Harry’s body, and frowns at Louis. “I’m so sorry Louis, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright, Anne. Maybe next time you could join us?”

“I would love too. See you then!”

When Harry closes the door behind her, his face portrays his devastation. “I’m sorry my love. Can I take the pancakes to go?”

“Of course, already wrapped them up. And the bacon, too.”

“You’re the best. Oh, uhm…on Friday, do you think you could get off work? I want to bring you to work with me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I uh…I have a friend that is going to help us figure out why you can shift, and he just wants to run some tests, and ask a few questions. Think you would be okay with that?”

Louis tilts his head, “Tests?”

“Nothing too scary I promise.”

“Oh…okay. I’ll ask Mary today if I can have it off.”

“Great! I’m sorry to leave so early Lou, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes, have a good day!”

*       *

Wednesday afternoon at the shop is slow. Niall does his best to entertain Louis, but the ticking clock doesn’t seem to travel any faster, making the final hour feel long. It’s just one of those days, where very few people have come in, and Louis doesn’t have much to do standing at the cash register.

“Alright boys, no sense keeping you here any longer. You can head home if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Mary,” says Niall.

“Yes, thank you,” Louis agrees.

“And if you’d like to take home some cupcakes with you, you’re more than welcome to the leftover stash.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Louis let’s Niall take what’s left, and says good-bye to the Omega when he walks out of the shop first, arms full of the treat.

“Uhm, Mary?”

“Yes?”

“Harry wants to take me for some testing on Friday, and was wondering if I could have the day off?”

“Sure thing. Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah. Just some things that Harry wants looked over.”

“You know Louis,” Mary replies, “I’m a healer. I could help with any wounds or broken bones, if you need.”

“Healer?”

“Yep! I can heal most anything. But I can’t bring people back from the dead, that’s a whole other type of magic I don’t have, or want.”

Louis gapes, “Oh wow, that’s awesome! And uhm, it’s nothing like that, but thank you for the offer!”

“No problem, better safe than sorry.”

“Yes, exactly.”

 _Better safe than sorry._ Louis panics slightly, before nodding his head to Mary, and setting off back home.

*       *

**Harry POV**

The entire day is spent with the words, ‘please Alpha,’ repeated in his head, over and over again. Louis’ soft whimper causing every single other thought in Harry’s mind to quiet, as that sound plays uncontrollably over them. Harry’s been hard since this morning, and he even took a break in the bathroom to fix his ‘situation,’ except it did nothing to relieve him. Within minutes he was full again, and unsatisfied.

It’s been a long day.

The only good thing about coming in, is that Harry resolved the issue with the rogue wolves…or rather, there was no issue to have to solve. While someone may have caught a whiff of their scent, or spotted them earlier, by the time Harry was notified there was nothing left of them but empty footprints on the ground. It’s not the best thing in the world, but thankfully, it’s also not the worst either. As long as they keep away, Harry’s content.

*       *

Coming home to another night of dinner already made, is making Harry feel incredibly spoiled. Louis has the roast already set on the table, and even lit a few candles to decorate the dining table. Harry is endeared, beyond words.

“Darling, you’re too good to me.”

Louis blushes as he shyly admits, “I like doing things for you.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

Dinner is spent with Harry gushing over Louis’ food, and Louis gushing over Harry. It’s insanely domestic, and Harry can’t help his heart from overflowing with love at the scene. To think that a week ago he was alone, cooking himself meals that could never satisfy the emptiness in his heart. Of course, he hadn’t wanted to go to the Mating Ceremony, but he still wanted a mate. He just wanted to find them naturally, though Harry can admit now that that could never have happened. Like his mother said, there are no Omegas over the age of ten, in any tribe, that are unmated. They all are at Omega Prep.

After they cleaned off their plates, and set them in the sink, Harry and Louis cuddled up on the couch to watch a film. The entire time, Louis leaned his body into Harry’s right side, and Harry quietly inhaled Louis’ teasing scent. He couldn’t focus on the movie at all, with his pretty little Omega so close, but Harry tried to avoid what happened this morning, as best as possible.

It’s not that this morning was mistake, not at all. Harry was ready to completely wreck Louis for hours, but they _had_ rushed into it. They need to have a talk about what they both feel comfortable doing right now. Harry’s sure Louis is inexperienced, he doesn’t want to jump into everything and take away something that’s supposed to be a special moment, because he couldn’t control himself. It’s difficult to be patient, but it needs to be on Louis’ terms.

When Louis fell asleep on the couch, Harry carried his tiny mate to the bedroom, where Harry laid him out under the covers. Making sure he was tucked in, before Harry kissed him on his forehead, and left the room. Sleeping on the couch has been killing his already damaged back, but if it’s what makes Louis happy, Harry will do it for the rest of his life.

Because the thing is, is that Harry’s already in love with Louis. There’s not a single shred of doubt. He just hopes that someday, his Omega will feel the same way towards him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

“Harry, is Louis coming tomorrow?”

In his office Thursday, Liam called Harry during his lunch break. The morning had mostly been relaxed, as a steady hum of chatter was audible throughout the office. Though few tried to converse with him, Harry mostly kept to himself, as he always does. He likes working for Tribal Affairs as his mother’s second in command, but he doesn’t care much to be involved in the office drama. When he first arrived, everyone was all over him, and wanted to be Harry Styles’ friend, but just as he did in school, he backed away from the attention.

Good thing Liam has a job in the same building, or else Harry doesn’t know how he’d be able to cope.

“Yes Li, he took time off work so he can come tomorrow.”

The surprise is evident in Liam’s tone, “He’s working already? Good for him.”

“Yes, thank you,” Harry answers proudly.

“Okay great, I’ll make sure to have my day open for him. Come down to the labs as soon as you get here tomorrow morning.”

“Sure thing.”

“Bye.”

Trying to not think about the imminent ‘what ifs’ of Louis’ upcoming tests, Harry dives back into his work. Needing something to keep him distracted from himself.

*       *

**Louis POV**

If Louis thought that yesterday was boring, it had nothing against today. Niall was sent out to deliver a few cake orders, leaving Louis to his own devices in the front of the shop. Mary mostly worked in the back, baking away all her latest concoctions, to restock the frontlines for tomorrow. At some point Louis sighs, leaning against the counter in an effort to keep himself propped up.

“Regret the job yet,” Mary calls to him in a joking manner.

Jolting at the shock of her voice, Louis stands up straighter, and smiles, “No of course not.”

“I’ll admit we do have our slow days, and then there are days we can’t even sit down. It all comes and goes.”

“Yes, I imagine so.”

“You know…I happened to see Harry yesterday when I left the store. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him, but he looked so happy. He was just…a version of himself I had never seen before. Like he found his purpose in life. Wanted to tell you, because you should be proud to know your effect on him.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not all me.”

“Louis, I’ve known Harry since he was still in Anne’s womb. I promise you, it’s you.”

“You know,” Louis says timidly, “The first time we met didn’t go so well. I didn’t want to be here. But then some things happened that have helped me see him in a different light, I guess.”

“We all make mistakes dear, but I can tell you without a doubt, that Harry is one of the best people I’ve ever met. He’s grown up with a good head on his shoulders, and he’s always looking out for our tribe and town. When people say they want what’s best for everyone, he’s one of the few, that genuinely means when he says it.”

“I’m starting to see that now. I think we’re soulmates.”

“It may be only a few days, but Louis…you can’t fight what the fates have designed. If you’re meant to be together, then you should accept that.”

Louis was beginning to understand all too quickly that even if he didn’t accept it, it was going to happen anyways. His heart has been thriving for Harry since he first shifted, and despite his efforts, he’s fallen hard for the Alpha anyways.

“I agree. No sense denying it now.”

Mary walks towards Louis and pats him on the back. “It’s funny, most other couples I’ve seen that are soulmates, are typically bonded by the end of the night. Surprised you’ve held out so long.”

“We haven’t even talked about bonding. Feel like we’ve been so busy, we haven’t talked about a lot of things.”

“No point waiting, dear.”

“Yeah I know,” Louis frowns. He and Harry really did have a lot they needed to discuss. Louis’ mind has been so caught up in being able to shift into a wolf, that he hasn’t really thought of much else. Supposing Mary’s right, Louis concludes that there’s no better time like the present, and plans on talking to Harry when the Alpha gets home later.

“Thank you, Mary. I really needed that.”

“It’s what I’m here for, Louis.”

*       *

With dinner cooking on the stove, Louis starts filling the glasses on the table with water, when the front door opens. Harry walks in tiredly, sharing a smile that hardly deepens the dimple in his cheeks. Louis instantly walks over to him, with worry clouding his sight. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, darling. Just a long day. Glad to be home with you now.”

Taking a seat at the table, Harry reaches for his cup, drinking the full glass until it’s empty. At this, Louis fills it quickly again, “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Louis. You’re so perfect.”

Turning red at the compliment, Louis gets the food that’s ready and serves Harry first. Once they both have their meal in front of them, Louis thinks maybe it’s not a good time to have the talk with Harry? _But if not now, when?_ He doesn’t want to wait, and maybe Harry won’t mind? There’s of course, only one way to find out.

“Haz”

“Yes, love?”

“I uh, wanted to talk to you about some stuff, and was wondering if now would be a good time to do it?”

“Sure baby, whatever you want.”

“So, we haven’t talked about bonding. Do you uhm, want to...with me?”

The Alpha chokes, “Of course I do! You’re my soulmate, Lou. There’s nothing more I want than to officially make you my mate.”

“Okay. Well, I don’t know if I’m ready or not yet, for that. And I know things escalated recently, but I was thinking that if I do... want to, I want to wait till my heat. For sex too.”

The Alpha doesn’t even falter in his response, “That’s fine, I understand. When is your heat?”

“Three weeks.”

Louis glances down at his fingers, sure that Harry won’t want to agree to wait that much longer, when he hears a soft chuckle. “Darling that’s okay. I can wait.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Is that all you wanted to ask, love,” Harry double checks.

“What about birth control?”

Harry mischievously smirks, “I’ll be honest, baby. I can’t wait to fill you up with my pups, but I want that to happen when you’re ready. If you don’t feel ready yet, we can get you some stuff.”

Harry talking about filling Louis with pups has the Omega nearly on the ground, wanting the Alpha to do it now. _Calm yourself,_ Louis demands of his shaking organs. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Anything else, my love?”

“I think I’m good.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. I want us to be able to talk to one another and be open. So don’t be afraid to ask or talk to me about anything, ever.”

“I agree. And uh, you can too. You know...ask me anything.”

“Thank you, darling.”

*       *

**Harry POV**

The next morning there’s a silence between Harry and Louis, and the Alpha doesn’t need to ask why. Today’s the day they’re taking Louis to get tested. Even Harry is nervous about the situation, but he can’t let his Omega see that. Louis would be freaking out more than he already is, if he knew about Harry’s nerves, as well. No, Harry has to stay strong, even if he feels unimaginably weak.

He just really cares for Louis, okay?

After they eat breakfast, Harry drives them to his work. Any other day he’d take Louis around, and introduce him to some other people, or maybe stop by to see Anne, but not now. Getting inside the building and taking the elevator to the bottom level, Harry reaches out for  Louis’ hand to hold.

“I know you’re scared Lou, but I’m right here. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”

Heading to Liam’s office on the right-hand side, Harry grabs the door and opens it, for Louis to go in first. After they’re both inside, Liam greets them with a friendly smile.

“Good morning. And hi Louis, I don’t think we’ve had a proper introduction.”

“Oh right, Louis this is Liam, Liam this is Louis.” Moving to face Louis, Harry continues, “Liam’s been my best friend since we were born.

“Nice to formally meet you, and wow, that’s really cool.”

“Some days it is,” Liam jokes. “Alright well I won’t waste any time, I’m just going to explain some things to know, for today. One, if at any point you feel uncomfortable or want to stop, you need to say ‘red.’ That tells me that you’ve hit your limit, and cannot go on any further, okay?”

“Okay.”

“All the questions that I ask, while I can’t force you to answer them, I do expect that you do. Every question has a purpose as to what I’m studying, so it’d be helpful that you complete them all. In addition to that, I’m going to have you wired up to a machine, and I want to record how you react to certain images or videos. And lastly, I’m going to take a blood sample.”

“Wow, a lot.”

“It sounds it, but I promise it’ll go by fast. Do you want to start with the blood sample now, or at the end?”

Harry chimes in, “In case he gets light headed, why don’t we wait till the end?”

“Are you okay with that Louis?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” the Omega nods.

“Great. I’m going to take you into another room, and Harry is gonna have to stay back here.”

Glancing back at Harry rapidly with nerves, Louis questions, “Alone?”

“I’m sorry love,” Harry says calmly to his mate, “I didn’t realize. I’ll be here in this room though, if you need me. I won’t leave. Promise.”

“Yes Louis, if it’s a problem we can take breaks so you can come out to see him.”

This seemed to relax the Omega, “Okay.”

Keeping his eyes glued to Harry, Louis walks over to Liam, until a door to another room cuts off their view. Harry wants to run after him, his Alpha is begging to have Louis within his grasp again, but he has to restrain himself. It’s physically making him sick, but he has to stay calm.

Louis needs him to be strong.

*       *

An hour passed until Louis was coming back from the room, and jumping into Harry’s arms with the tightest of grips. The Alpha wrapped around the Omega’s torso in similar strength, dead set on never being apart from his mate again. They both sniff each other to calm their thrashing nerves, while Liam waits to take Louis’ blood. Only after Harry is satisfied from scenting Louis, does the other Alpha make quick work of obtaining the samples.

“He did well Harry,” Liam says after he’s labeled off the vial of blood he’s drawn. “But we’re going to need to talk when you get a chance.”

Harry nods, “Monday? I want to take him home after this.”

“Monday works. Okay Louis,” Liam smiles warmly, “You’re all done.Thank you for letting me do this.”

“I can go?”

“You can go.”

Harry laughs as the Omega doesn’t wait, before jumping back into Harry’s arms bridal style, and demanding to be carried out as such. It doesn’t bother the Alpha one bit, and in fact, he revels in knowing his Omega needs his support. Holding on to Louis firmly as they exit the building, Louis purrs against Harry’s chest, and Harry takes that as the best sign yet.

It means he’s being a good Alpha.

*       *

**Louis POV**

“Lou, baby?”

“Yes?”

They’re sitting in Harry’s car, as he drives them back home. Louis’ thankful to be out of the lab, because he was starting to feel like he was never getting out. Too many white walls and not enough windows. Could make any man go crazy.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Sighing deeply, Louis relays, “It wasn’t too bad. It was just basic questions at first, kind of about how I felt about certain things. What makes me happy, or sad, or angry? How do I handle myself when I feel a certain way? Then there was the video clips, about like…animals being chased or hunted. He had me attached to a machine when he played the videos for me, I think tracking how I reacted to them or something.”

“That must have been a little scary to watch.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like it.”

“Are you okay now, darling?”

Glimpsing over to Harry, who’s watching Louis worriedly, Louis nods his head. “Yeah, I am.”

It was intimidating to be questioned by Liam, and watching the videos wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but the hardest part was just being out of reach from Harry. At work, being away from his Alpha has never bothered him before, but maybe it’s because Louis knows he can see Harry whenever he wants, anyways. But being in that room, and knowing he couldn’t see Harry until the end, only made him want the man even more. To get back into his Alpha’s arms as soon as the Omega could.

Needless to say, Louis’ dependency on Harry is becoming increasingly more difficult to work around.

“As long as you’re okay, then I’m okay.”

When they arrive home, Louis heads straight for the room, opting to take a short nap with his extra time. However, after twenty minutes of only turning in his sheets, Louis sighs. He can’t sleep. His Omega wants Harry next to him, and Louis does too. Peeling back the covers, Louis jumps from his bed and out into the living room where Harry is reading on the couch.

“Hazza?”

His Alpha’s head pops up at the name being called, “Baby? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You want me to get you some warm milk?”

“No. I was wondering…I was wondering if you’d sleep with me?”

Harry’s entire body freezes, and Louis takes it as a sign that he doesn’t want to, so adds, “Please Alpha.”

Propelled from the couch before the word Alpha has finished spilling from the Omega’s lips, Harry fumbles forward as he runs. “Ye…yes,” Harry stutters. “Yes. But are you sure?”

Louis nods aggressively, “More than.”

Leaving the book forgotten on the coffee table, Harry follows Louis back into the bedroom. Louis gets onto the mattress first, but shuffles over so that the space beside him is large enough for Harry to slip into. Once the Alpha does, Harry turns his body to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist and presses his nose against Louis’ scent gland. It’s exactly the comfort Louis needed, and wasn’t finding before.

“Louis? Is this better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Silence swirls between them, until Louis hears Harry take an inhale of breath behind him, “Uh…Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“If I uh, if I hadn’t grabbed you at the ceremony... do you think you would have picked me?”

Turning over so that they’re face to face, Louis peers up at Harry, “Yeah…yeah, I would have.”

Harry bites his bottom lip as his mouth breaks into a wide grin, and for the first time, the Alpha actually giggles. Louis might actually die from a cuteness overload.

*       *

After their nap, Anne had called informing Harry that she wanted to come over for dinner later, and spend some time with Louis. While Harry was more averse to it, Louis was ecstatic. He really likes Anne, and would love to get to spend more time with her, as well as getting to know her. She is his family now, or at least, officially will be once Harry and Louis bond.

 _Bond._ Louis can’t believe that it could be happening, and soon. On one hand, he hasn’t known Harry for very long, but on the other, they’re soulmates. Even Mary said that soulmate couples don’t hold out on bonding once they’ve found each other. While Louis was obviously opposed in the beginning to Harry, things have drastically changed. Harry’s not the Alpha that Louis initially thought he was, and Louis’ not the same either. His inner Omega accepted Harry as their mate a long time ago, but now Louis too, can picture his life with Harry by his side. It’s still frightening as ever, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing anymore.  

The fear is actually pleasantly welcomed.

*       *

Making fish and an array of vegetables for dinner, Anne comes over with gleaming eyes and warm hugs. “I almost forgot how handsome my son’s mate is.”

Louis chuckles, “Thank you, I’m so glad you came over. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you again.”

“Oh Louis, love. Anytime you want to come over, you’re more than welcome. With or without Harry.”

“Hey,” Harry yells from the kitchen as he grabs everyone’s plates.

“What? I’m just saying Louis doesn’t need to bring you along, if he doesn’t want to.”

Settling down at the table, Harry pouts. “Well, maybe I don’t want him going there alone?”

Anne rolls her eyes, “You just want him all to yourself. You have to learn to share.”

Grabbing Louis’ waist from his seat next to Harry, the Alpha drags the Omega into his lap, and squeezes him as he playfully responds, “Never.”

“Ugh, all you Alphas. Always the same.”

“It’s okay Anne,” Louis says as he slides back from Harry’s lap, albeit a little reluctantly. “I’ll come over still,” throwing in a wink for good measure.

Anne laughs at the gesture, “Good.”

The dinner afterwards goes by perfectly, laughter swimming throughout the air from their grinning lips, as happiness swells their hearts into drunkenness. When their stomachs are full, and cheeks a little pained from how much they’ve smiled, Harry takes on the job of clearing up the table. Leaving Louis and Anne to talk amongst themselves.

“Come on Lou, let’s walk around outside, yeah? It’s so nice out.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

As they head out, strolling through the yard, Louis takes a moment to appreciate the day. The blue skies radiate against the green leaves of the trees, basking the world in infinite natural beauty. A soft breeze passes upon their skin, like a gentle wave along the shore, and birds sing in harmony from the trees. It couldn’t be a more perfect day.

“So Louis? How has everything been going? And don’t tell me fine, I want to know exactly how you’ve been feeling.”

“Really good actually.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“I don’t know. It’s like, if Harry was anybody else I don’t think I would be feeling the way I do right this moment. But he’s not, he’s my soulmate. And so every little look, every little kiss, it just surmounts into so much more than I can handle. But it’s a good kind of overwhelming.”

“Soulmates aren’t meant to be apart, so your body and mind are doing what your Omega wants, because it’s doing anything it can to get to Harry.”

“I definitely sense that. My Omega wants me to do so much more than I am, but I have to fight against that.”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to,” she jokes, “You’re choosing to, and that’s ultimately your decision, but there’s no reason you can’t completely give into what it’s asking for.”

Louis says with concern, “Yeah, but it’s literally been a week, since last Friday.”

“And?”

With furrowed brows, Louis asks, “Isn’t that too fast?”

“You’re soulmates, darling. It’s entirely different. If anything, I’d say you’re going too slow.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Anne emphasizes, “Destiny has created for you two to be together. Why go against that?”

“I was going to wait till my heat…to uhm, bond.”

Anne abruptly stops walking and twists to Louis. “Darling…have you ever felt warm tingles take you over, when you’re with Harry?”

“Yes! That happened when we were in the meadow. I mean, they’re always kind of there now, but much more subdued. At the meadow though, it was so intense, I was practically drowning in it.”

“Do you know what that feeling is? Why it’s happening to you?”

“No?”

“It’s your Omega and Harry’s Alpha, telling you that it’s the moment to bond. It’s typically a special moment, when you’re both at your absolute happiest. Heats for regular mates make sense, because that for them is when their bond can be made the strongest. For soulmates, it’s when that feeling occurs, that your bond will be created best.”

“I never knew that.”

“Soulmates aren’t as common as they used to be,” she retells sorrowfully, “Hundreds of years ago, it was a lot more normal to see soulbonded couples around. Now, it’s pretty rare. So much so that people don’t even teach about it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, I don’t know the real answer, but I’m assuming that since they’ve put the Omega Prep in place, it’s disrupted the natural balance of things. Alpha’s can go out and find their Omegas in the wild like they used to.”

There’s no response Louis can think of, as Anne begins to walk ahead of Louis and back to the house. But within his head, there are hundreds of thoughts flying around like a massive flock of birds. For one, if Louis can help Omegas shift into their wolves again, then does that mean that Omega Prep would be terminated? And if the school is terminated, then does that mean Omega and Alpha soulmates might have a better chance at finding one another again?

This whole thing is turning out to be a lot bigger than Louis had anticipated.

*       *

**Harry POV**

An alarm disrupts him from his deep sleep, and Harry’s dreading waking up. Because this is the first time since Louis has allowed Harry to sleep with him, that Harry has to get up and leave for work. How can Harry do that? How can he possibly leave behind his unbearably beautiful Omega, who smells utterly delicious? Louis’ scent has covered everything, that even Harry’s own smell has transformed as Louis’ honey fragrance sticks to his pours, adding a lighter hint to his Alpha musk.

Harry absolutely loves it.

And so once again, how can he leave? Aside from just the smell, it’s the way his little Omega mate feels wrapped within his arms, protected and safe, and so wonderful. It’s too hard. Harry’s been deprived for so long, he can’t let it go now that he finally has it. That’s why Harry spent his Saturday and Sunday curled on the couch with Louis, just embracing his boy for as long as he was allowed.

If Harry had it his way, they’d have stayed on that couch tangled in one another, for forever.

But Monday’s exist in this world, to crush the illusion that weekends provide. Reality just had to bring Harry back down from his high. With a groan, Harry shuts off his alarm and leans over to kiss Louis on his shoulder. The skin is so soft, Harry’s body trembles with wanting to kiss, lick, and mark every cell with Harry’s love. Harry pulls back as fast as he can though, to prevent from getting ahead of himself.

“Shit,” he quietly moans. He does not want to go.

Patting his feet lightly against the hardwood floors of his room, Harry makes it to the bathroom, taking a shower to help his body wake up for the day. After the hot water has begun to cool from being on so long, Harry shuts off the knob, and reaches for a towel to dry off. It takes him another fifteen minutes to dress himself, brush his teeth, and scarf down a banana to settle his hungry stomach.

He’ll eat later, he supposes.

When Harry does eventually arrive to work, he heads straight down to Liam’s office. He’s been trying to not think about the tests results all weekend, and with Louis around, it wasn’t as easy as he had hoped. As he enters the lab, Liam’s exhausted face is the first thing he notices, and Harry’s just heart drops. It’s bad news.

“Hey Harry.”

“Shit, right. Well, go on.”

Liam frowns at that, “How’d you know?”

“Your face practically screams it didn’t go well.”

“Oh,” Liam says as he goes to sit on a chair opposite from Harry. “Yeah, when I compared Louis’ results with the Omega I tested last week, there were no differences. Not a single one. I even did additional tests with Louis’ blood sample, and it’s all how it should be. No mutations. No defects. Nothing.”

“Fuck. What do we do now?”

“I have an idea, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

Staring curiously at his best friend, Harry exhales, “Alright go on. Tell me your idea.”

“You need to tell Anne.”

“Nope. No fucking way.”

Liam stands up, “But Harry!”

“No Liam,” Harry points with his finger, “Do you know what could happen?”

“Yeah…I do. She’s going to get us the help and resources that we need, that _I need,_ to continue on with this research. I’m just one person Harry, and this…trying to uncover the secrets of the universe bullshit, is beyond my reach!”

“But then everyone will know.”

“They don’t have to, they don’t have to know we’re doing anything because of Louis. This could just be another random project we’ve decided to start on.”

“And you think they’ll believe that?”

Liam argues, “Who cares what they believe, Harry? As long as they don’t know it ties back to Louis, than it’s fine. I just…I need reinforcements. I can’t do this alone.”

“Fine, ugh. Fine. I’ll tell my mom.”

“Thank you,” Liam breathes out.

“I’m not looking forward to it.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Harry pouts, “I guess.”

*       *

The morning to afternoon gradually passes, and after a meeting involving some trades with other tribes, Harry gets the chance to pull his mother aside.

“Uh, hey mom?”

“Yes dear?”

“Can we talk a bit more privately somewhere?”

“I’m extremely busy today Harry.”

“That’s too bad, because it wasn’t really a question.”

Her eyebrows scrunch as Harry takes her by the elbow, and leads her back to her office, locking the door behind himself so that no one can interrupt them.

“Harry, what’s the meaning of this?”

“I have something I need to tell you.”

“And it can’t wait?”

“It can’t wait.”

They stare at one another, Anne clearly trying to deter Harry with her stern gaze, but Harry’s is just as persistent in return. Not backing down, not this time.

She finally surrenders as her deeper green pulls away, “Fine. What is it?”

“Louis can shift into his wolf.” Harry probably should have taken a second to collect himself before sputtering it out, but…oh well.

“Excuse me?”

“Louis can shift into his wolf.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? I don’t have time for these games.”

Anne attempts to leave the office but Harry grabs her by her wrist, “Mom, I’m serious. He really can shift.”

“And you’ve seen it?”

“At least three times now. We’ve even gone for a nice stroll through the woods.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Why do you think I’m coming to you?”

A pause silences her quip for only a few seconds, “You’re really not pulling my leg?”

“I’m really not.”

“Holy shit.”

Backing away from the door handle, Harry walks back to the center of the room, “I know. Liam thought it was a fluke the first time he saw it.”

“Liam’s seen it?”

“Yeah, on accident really. He’s been working down in the lab for me, trying to figure out what’s different in Louis’ genetics, that’s allowing him to do that, but it’s been a struggle.”

“I imagine so, he doesn’t have the resources.”

“Exactly.”

“Is that what you pulled me away for? So you could get Liam more help?”

“Yes.”

Anne stares unsurely, “Alright... I’ll allow it.”

“But mom.”

“Yes?”

“No one can know.”

“You mean aside from Liam and me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I suppose that can be arranged.”

Harry exhales, “Thank you.”

“I want to see it, one of these days.”

“Anytime you want to come over, we can show you.”

“Okay, deal.”

Watching as his mom reaches to grab the door handle again, Anne stops herself before pulling it open. “What do you plan to do once you’ve found out how he can shift?”

“Well with Louis’ help, we’re hoping to have all Omegas be able to shift again. Omegas would be stronger again, bonds would be stronger, and we’d finally be able to get rid of the school and Mating Ceremony.”

“You know Harry,” She begins earnestly, “I know I don’t tell you enough, but you make me really proud.”

With a final slight grin, Anne walks out of her office, leaving behind a rather emotional Harry to himself.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 ******Louis POV**

Louis is attached. Insanely attached. Waking up this morning was the first time since Friday that he woke up on his own without Harry, and Louis did not like it. Not one bit. He wanted his Alpha there beside him to snuggle into, and cuddle, but the only thing his body found to hold was his pillow.

It was devastating.

Now the disappointed Omega is at work, carefully restocking the shelves as Mary had instructed him to do earlier. Niall is busy making more deliveries, and Mary is baking away as usual. It’s not as boring as it had been on Thursday, there’s a stream of people coming in, but it’s hard to focus. All Louis can think about is his Alpha. His green eyes. His pink lips. His soft curls.

His big knot.

Louis didn’t just think that…nope, no…no! Except, well he can’t help it! After having his Alpha pressed up against him all weekend, Louis could feel or focus on nothing else, and it’s driving him insane. Anne told him he shouldn’t wait, that when the tingles happen, it means it’s the perfect time to bond. Louis understands that now, and when he feels them like he felt them at the meadow, he’ll be sure to climb his Alpha’s lap and make use of their anatomy.

But it’s hard to wait. It’s really hard to wait. Louis wants nothing else but to be full of his Alpha, and it’s…it’s _so_ distracting.

“Louis?”

Pink-cheeked and flustered, Louis looks over at a smiling Niall. “Oh, hey!”

“You okay? You look a little red?”

“Yes! Just a bit warm.”

“Oh, you want some water?”

“Uh, sure. Why not?”

Niall grabs a bottle and hands it over to Louis, who drinks it appreciatively. “Thanks.”

“Of course! Feel like I haven’t seen you in a while, everything going well with Harry?”

“Yes, it has been.”

“That’s great, Louis,” Niall beams. “Yeah, Liam was telling me about seeing you both this past Friday.”

“You know Liam?”

“Duh,” Niall sasses, “He’s my mate.”

“Wha…really? Liam’s your Alpha?”

“Yep! He’s so perfect, I love him so much.”

“Wow, good for you.”

“You know, we should double date!”

Louis giggles as he  agrees, “Yeah we should!”

As the Omegas make plans, and gossip about their mates, Louis reminds himself to let Harry know about the idea. He can’t wait to go on a double date, and spend time with Niall outside of work. _It’s going to be so much fun!_

*       *

**Harry POV**

Walking in through the front door, Harry doesn’t stop until he’s reached his Omega and pulled him into his waiting arms, holding him tight like he should have been all along. Louis doesn’t protest, allowing himself to be swept up in Harry’s warmth the way he’s been wanting, as well. Harry isn’t content, however, until he takes an inhale of Louis’ scent by his neck, filling his lungs with his Louis.

“God, I missed this,” Harry unabashedly admits.

“Can’t say I disagree.”

“How was work today, darling?”

“Okay. Niall told me that he’s Liam’s mate, I never knew that.”

“Oh yeah, Liam loves him a lot, they’re pretty cute together.”

“I bet. Niall told me that we all should go on a double date.”

“That’s a great idea, I’d love to!”

“Okay, I’ll let him know!”

Even though Louis just finished making food for dinner, Harry is in need to stretch his legs, so he doesn’t head over to sit down like Louis is expecting him to. “Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you maybe want to go in the woods, and then come back to eat dinner?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah! Let’s go.”

Harry doesn’t wait to rip his clothes off, causing Louis’ face to turn as red as Harry’s hear, at the sight. Once he’s free of his outfit, Harry runs outside and leaps into the air, shifting as he’s elevated above ground, and landing on all four paws.

Nothing is as freeing as his wolf.

“Wow, that was cool.”

Harry pads over to Louis and starts shaking his head to signal that he wants Louis to hurry up. Thankfully, his little Omega understands.

“Alright, alright.”

Pulling his shirt above his head, Harry’s mouth waters at the sight unfolded to him, but notices Louis feeling self-conscious under his gaze. Dishearteningly, Harry spins around, hearing a quiet ‘thank you,’ coming from behind him. Before he has to turn around again, a small body is colliding into his, playful tugging at his ear as the white wolf tries to play.

Harry’s wolf purrs and starts licking the fur of his Omega, wanting to take care of his gorgeous mate immediately. After he’s satisfied that Louis is clean, and scenting of him, Harry begins to stroll, with his little love beside him.

He wasn’t originally planning to go to the meadow, but his wolf leads him there regardless, clearly desiring to go back. Harry won’t lie, he’d like to go to the meadow too, and even re-enact their wonderful kiss from last time. Maybe even have it lead further than just a kiss? But Harry won’t push, his Omega said he wanted to wait till his heat.

And so Harry shall wait till then.

The meadow opens before them faster than Harry predicted, and he shifts into his human form eagerly. Louis is right behind him, changing into his alternative shape before running over to Harry and grabbing a hold of the Alpha’s hand. Harry squeezes gently back, and soon leads them to the center where they had laid last time.

The only difference, is that this time, Harry doesn’t feel like he’s worlds apart from his love. This time, the flowers and grass don’t create a barrier between them, to keep them away. Louis isn’t distancing himself, Harry isn’t trying not to push. When they lay down together upon the flowery bed, Louis’ body attaches to the side of Harry’s, and they come together like one.

Last time there were miles between them, this time they can’t be even an inch apart. Harry’s wolf preens at that knowledge. At knowing that they’re getting closer, and that Louis is trusting him. Harry’s wolf melts when his Omega lays his head against Harry’s chest, and gently swirls his delicate fingers into the Alpha’s harder torso. Creating goosebumps to raise across his skin.

Harry feels so much in this moment, it’s overwhelming. He takes his own hand, and begins to run his fingers up and down Louis’ back, tracing the line of his spine, over and over again. Louis purrs under him, his body vibrating against Harry. The Alpha wants so much, but he kisses Louis’ head in resolution. Louis needs to be the one to decide where they go.

Fortunately, his Omega must be able to read his mind, because his little mate adjusts his body so that they’re facing one another. Without another second to pass, Louis rushes forward, and captures Harry in a heated kiss. Their lips fitting into place, as Louis’ hands reach for Harry’s chest, and Harry’s fingers grip onto Louis’ back.

“Alpha,” Louis pants, and causes Harry to lose shit.

“Ye-yes?”

“Bond me.”

Pulling his head back instantaneously, Harry eyes Louis skeptically. “Baby, I thought you wanted to wait till your heat?”

“Yeah, but Anne said that when soulmates feel the tingles, that’s when they should bond. I feel the tingles, Hazza. Please.”

His Omega doesn’t need to beg anymore, because Harry is lost to the smell of Louis’ arousal, and crashes their lips together in unrelenting desire. When their bodies align, and Louis clings onto Harry as if he’s his only chance for survival, the tingles that had been a dull white noise within Harry’s body, explode. Reverberating within his soul until his wolf practically rips from Harry’s body, in an attempt to bond the Omega withering on top of him.

Yes, Harry gets the point. He needs to bond his mate…now.

“Louis I need to know this is what you want because if I start, I won’t be able to stop.”

Peering down at Harry like an Angel, with the sunlight surrounding him in eternal beauty, Louis smiles. “Alpha, please. I want you to bond me.”

Harry’s pupils grow wide, and his wolf is so excited, it’s causing Harry to howl.

“Okay,” is the only word he can find to answer with before he’s succumbing to his animal instincts.

*       *

**Louis POV**

All Louis hears is ‘okay,’ and suddenly he’s being turned over, his back against the soft earth, with Harry up above him. Louis is hardly keeping ahold of his sanity, but Harry is long gone. He’s purely wolf, as he licks Louis over the spot that he will bite on Louis’ neck. It sends the Omega into a haze of pure pleasure, and he’s whimpering uncontrollably.

He needs his Alpha to do something.

Bucking his hips up to get some friction, Louis starts to rut against Harry’s leg, trying to get a point across. Harry doesn’t seem bothered, as he continues to lick over Louis’ body. Finally though, finally Louis gets relief when Harry turns Louis back over, and onto his knees.

There’s no time to question, before Harry’s lathering up Louis’ hole, taking in all the slick that’s dripping down his legs. Unable to think, Louis gives into the feeling, moaning out ‘Alpha,’ with every shaky breath that parts from his hungry lips.

At some point, Harry starts to have some semblance of what’s occurring, as he begins to groan, “Fuck, my Omega. My beautiful Omega. You taste so good.”

As Harry pulls back, procuring a rebellion from Louis at the loss of his Alpha, Harry kisses away the Omega’s sobs. The discontent only cured once Harry grabs onto Louis’ hips, and lays him gently on the ground again. Spreading the Omega’s legs, Harry leaves traces of himself down Louis’ torso, wanting his fingertips to memorize every line and curve of his mate. But Louis grows impatient, whining at the lack of pleasure Harry can provide him.

“Shhh baby, I got you. I’m gonna take care of you,” the Alpha vows in a raspy murmur.

“Please Harry. Please. I’m ready.”

Harry teases his lips against Louis’ one last time, before he leans back, grabbing onto himself as he lines his cock at Louis’ entrance, and slowly pushes in.

The Omega feels euphoric. Like this is what he’s been waiting for this entire time.

When his Alpha bottoms out, and then pulls out only to press further back in, Louis can’t stop the tears that fall. It’s bliss. He’s so full of his Alpha, and so complete. So whole. It doesn’t take long for Louis’ body to start trembling as he reaches his climax. As his body tightens around Harry, the Alpha follows soon, his knot taking a hold inside of Louis’ hole, while his teeth take a hold inside of Louis’ neck. Marking him as Harry’s Omega mate.

For eternity.

*       *

With the bond created, Louis feels complete. Lying next to Harry as the Alpha’s knot connects between them, Louis can sense Harry’s happiness, as well. The tingles that had been there so prevalent before, have subdued, but they're not gone. Gently humming in the background, as if letting Louis know that their mission is achieved.

Harry begins to kiss every inch of Louis’ neck, over the bond mark, throwing Louis further into subspace, every single time. After the tenth kiss, Louis gives in. Going away with the waves of Harry’s warmth that have embedded themselves inside of him, promising to keep him safe.

*       *

Louis wakes up in bed, without Harry. It’s startling, and causes the Omega to jump up in search of his newly bonded mate. Sprinting through the house, Louis finds his Alpha sitting in the living room, a movie on the TV, as Harry is lounging on the couch. Louis runs, collapsing into Harry’s lap, and inhaling directly over Harry’s scent glands until he’s calm.

“What’s wrong, my darling?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Harry chuckles at the admission, “I’m sorry. I stayed with you as long as I could, but there was a phone call. I’m actually waiting for my mother to call back.”

Louis’ lifts his head up, and peers his blue eyes into Harry, “Is there anything wrong?”

“No love, it’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“Okay.”

Diving his head back into Harry’s neck, Louis noses along Harry’s neck, until he’s pleasantly content.

Because Harry smells like home, and that’s all Louis needs.

*       *

**Harry POV**

The night was spent in touches. Harry gently finding his way across the planes of Louis’ skin, while his Omega took his time learning the scars of Harry’s outer layer. Harry kissed away Louis’ tears, Louis kissed away Harry’s pain. Harry has never experienced anything like it before, but there’s no doubt now.

Louis is Harry’s other half, his reason for his beating heart, the purpose of his entire life.

Louis is his everything, and Harry is so glad.

Tuesday however, ruins everything by arriving too early, in Harry’s opinion. Waking up in the morning, Harry kisses Louis on his perfect pink lips, before getting up to shower. When he’s out, a smell wafts in the air from the kitchen, and Harry notices that Louis is no longer in their bed. Heading out of the room, Harry finds Louis dancing around while he’s frying up eggs in a pan. To say the Alpha is incredibly fond, would be an understatement.

“What’re you doing up to, my little wolf?”

Louis giggles, “That’s new!”

Tangling his arms around Louis’ waist, and inhaling Louis’ scent, Harry sighs happily. “But you are,” he says as he kisses over Louis’ bond mark. “My little wolf, all mine.”

“Yours?”

“Mine.”

Turning around within Harry’s arms so that Louis can look up at his mate, the Omega preens. “You’re mine too.”

“Yes, I’m entirely yours, darling. Entirely, and forever.”

It’s a moment that Harry wishes could have ended in more intimacy, but alas, work was still a reality. Giving his Omega a squeeze, Harry kisses the Omega’s lips, before parting to eat the food his wonderful mate made him.

“What should I make for dinner tonight?”

“Whatever you want Lou, is fine with me.”

“Okay!”

*       *

As opposed to yesterday, Harry misses Louis, but it’s different. This time around, he can sense his little wolf, even though they’re not together. Louis is happy, whatever he’s doing, and that satisfies Harry’s need for him, just enough to be able to focus on his tasks.

At some point in the afternoon, Anne comes in, shutting the door behind her as she does. Harry leans back in his chair and crosses his hands together in front of his stomach. “Yes, mom?”

“Harry, I’ve been thinking.”

“Here we go.”

She narrows her eyes at him, “I’m ignoring that. As I said, I’ve been thinking, and I think that it might be worth contacting the other tribe leaders. They’ll be able to supply us with more research, resources, and just different perspectives on how to handle this situation.”

“I don’t want you to do that yet. Let’s wait until we have more information.”

“Why?”

“First off, if anyone knows of Louis, they could try stealing him, and breeding him for their own, not wanting to use his ability for good. Secondly, we don’t have enough to go off of. They’re going to want to know what we’ve come up with, and it’s honestly not a lot. I’d also like to not get anyone’s hopes up, if we don’t have to.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Trust me,” Harry admits, “I’ve been wanting to run down the streets and scream that there’s a chance we could change history, but we have to hold back. It’s for the better.”

Anne nods in agreement, “Liam should be getting his team today, so hopefully, that will help. I fear that we’re going into all of this blindly. I wish there was more information that we could even look back on.”

“I could try doing some research of my own? Maybe check out some history books, to find any clues as to what happened all those years ago.”

“Well Harry love, don’t you remember? It was the enchanter that changed them all. I know you learned about it in school, Omega Diana and the Alpha’s War?”

“Yeah but mom, that’s folklore. I need something tangible.”

“Why don’t you read up on it again, and tell me what you find?”

“Fine, I will. I’ll head to the library during my break in a few.”

“Come find me, if you figure anything out.”

Harry is convinced he won’t, but for the sake of his Omega, he will search every history book in the library, until he finds something important.

*       *

After getting help from the Beta Librarian, and being handed five especially large books on the history of Omegas, Harry picks the first one in his grasp, and gets to reading. It’s nothing he hasn’t learned before, as his eyes scan the information on the page.

_____________________________________

_In the year, 1815, The Alphas War had initially begun as a fight for land against multiple packs. The issue at the time, stemmed from the fact that there were too many smaller packs, and not enough land to support all the individual groups. During the early stages of the war, smaller packs teamed up together in an effort to create alliances,, which in turn, also provided them more safety and soldiers. Within a few months, twenty of these ‘super-packs,’ had been established,  and gone into war against one another._

_For an entire year the Alphas were battling, Betas stayed home to work, and Omegas stayed behind to watch the children. However, much more had been occurring behind the scenes of the war, as one Omega by the name of Diana, had begun to move the wheels for what is now termed as, ‘Omega Rights.’_

_While many Alphas were off in the frontlines, Omegas were being kidnapped, forced into slavery, and forced into bonding, at a high frequency. In addition to the fears they had for outside forces, their own Alphas were often the blame for much of the mistreatment cast upon them. Especially Alpha’s that ‘fighting from home,’ Omegas were often used as ‘entertainment’ during the darkness of the times. However, Omega Diana challenged to change all that._

_Throughout the year the Alpha’s War had been happening, Diana had been sending secret messages to Omegas within all packs. Using the distraction of the war, Diana devised a plan for all of them to start their own pack. In order for this to work, they would have to meet at a certain date and time, where they would collectively  head down south to unclaimed land that had still existed._

_When the time came, June 5th,_ _1816, Omegas snuck out of their Alphas’ arms, and into the night to meet at the agreed upon location. Three hundred Omegas had fled to the area, in hopes to start a new life. Unfortunately, they were caught by the Pack Alphas of three of the largest super-packs, Alpha Jones, Alpha Khalil, and Alpha Maverick. To punish them for their crimes, Alpha Jones, who was an enchanter, cast a curse upon all Omegas, keeping them from shifting into their wolves ever again. It is not for certain, but it is believed that Alpha Jones may have killed Diana, seeing as she or her body, was never found after the incident._

_While many people currently believe the curse to be a myth, it is fact that June 5_ _th_ _was the last documented date, any Omegas were able to shift into their wolves. In addition, after this event, Omegas grew alarmingly weak without their wolves, falling to early deaths from illnesses that had not affected them previously._

_When the Alphas War ended in 1817, the twenty super-packs had been transformed into five tribes. The tribes held all the packs within that region, and the leaders of the tribes took on the responsibility of the affairs of those packs. The five tribes that were created were the Northern, Western, Eastern, Southern, and The Midlands._

_With the creation of the tribes, the new tribe leaders also came together, in hopes of reversing the curse set upon their Omegas. At the time, there was only one other enchanter alive, after Alpha Jones had mysteriously passed away shortly after the Omega incident. However, the enchanter informed the Alphas that she could not reverse what had been done. As supposedly quoted, ‘spells can only be broken by someone or something, contradicting the spell’s purpose.’_

_For example, since Alpha Jones set forth a curse that resulted in the inability to shift for Omegas, than the Alphas would need to find an Omega that still could. In addition to needing to find the spell’s contradiction, the enchanter would also then need the blood of said Omega, to produce a counter-spell to break the original set by Alpha Jones._

_The Alphas initially searched throughout all the lands, but had come to no avail. Thinking that the advice was just a ruse to distract the tribe leaders, they stopped their search after a few months of unsuccess. For a hundred years things had maintained, though Omegas were still far weaker than before. However, a virus had swept through the territories in 1912, taking nearly 2/3 of the Omega population with it. At the drastically diminished number of Omegas left, the tribe leaders of the time, came together once more._

_This time, the leaders decided that in order to protect the remaining Omegas, they needed to change laws. Suddenly, Alphas who were mistreating their mates were looking at a life sentence in prison. Mating was no longer a freedom, as The Mating Ceremony was designed to provide Omegas with the best Alphas possible. Lastly, they built a school – Omega Preparatory. The establishment designed with the purpose to care for Omegas from the age of ten to eighteen, and teach them all the essentials, while also protecting them from any unforeseen elements._

_For the first time in history, Omegas were on top of the social hierarchy, and respected above both Betas and Alphas. While Diana’s plan may have led to some negative consequences, it’s safe to say that she would be proud to know the Omegas placement in the world today, is all due to  her determination two hundred years ago._

_____________________________________

Book after book after book after book, Harry’s frustration swells. _It can’t be true, can it?_ But enchanters, they’re as rare as they come in the line of people with gifts. Harry’s not even sure there are any left, and if there even is one, they’re going to be incredibly hard to find. Like the pages of these stories, they’ve mostly turned to dust.

But Harry doesn’t want to go home without something. Some kind of…something? He’s not even sure, he just knows that he has to have a clue, or idea, or note that could be helpful for Omegas. And most importantly, his Louis. Closing up the book, Harry agitatedly returns them to the librarian, and heads to the only person in  town who knows more about history than the authors themselves.

*       *

“Harry? What can I do for you today?”

Standing in front of an elder beta, by the name of Roger, Harry smiles through his frustration. “Good afternoon, sir. I was hoping you might have some time for a chat? I’m doing some research, and I thought you might have some answers to the questions I have.”

The elder man grins, his wrinkles framing his face as he does. “Sure Harry. Why don’t you come inside? Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“Oh no, that’s alright Roger. I imagine I’ll only be here for a few minutes.”

Harry takes a step into the home, following Roger as he’s lead into a sunroom. Roger sits down on one part of the couch, while Harry takes the opposing side.

“So what question would you like to start with first?”

“Uh, I guess the first question I have is, is what is your opinion on The Alphas War, and the fact that Omegas haven’t been able to shift since?”

“Well that’s a bit random, but I’ll gladly answer. As you may or may not know, Alpha Jones was an enchanter, who cursed the Omegas for running off from their Alphas-”

Cutting him off, Harry questions, “So you think that’s true? Not just a myth?”

Roger smirks, “I’m aware there are people who do not believe, but I firmly stand by what I’ve said. Alpha Jones was an enchanter, and he was the cause for the Omegas’ demise.”

“Growing up, I thought it was just a story, never that it was actually a part of history, though they taught it in school. But even then, the teachers weren’t telling the tale as fact. Just that, that’s the only information we have on file, as to what could have occurred. But something has happened recently, and I’m doubting a lot of what I used to know.”

“At the end of the day, you have to trust your heart, Harry. What do _you_ think makes the most sense? If it wasn’t the cause of an enchanter, then what did happen on that night? There’s no virus that could have done it, there wasn’t that kind of medicine back then, that could have those kinds of effects.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“Did you have any other questions, Harry?”

“Well, if the story is true, then do you think there’s a cure to fix what’s been done to Omegas?”

The elder ponders, “What do you think, Harry?”

“I know that the books said something about a ‘contradiction to the spells purpose?’ I imagine that if the curse was real, than that’s what they would need.”

“And what exactly is that Harry? What is the contradiction?”

“An Omega that can shift into their wolf still.”

Realization dawns on Harry’s face, but he tries to hide his acknowledgement while talking with Roger. Because Harry’s figured it out. Louis is the contradiction! Louis is the Omega to break the curse! They just need his blood, and everything could be solved, right?

Roger grins knowingly, and Harry gives him a nod before he’s rushing out of the house.

*       *

**Louis POV**

It’s been an eventful day at the bakery. Mary has been showing Louis how to bake some of the products that they make, and Louis is loving every single minute of it. Something about frosting cupcakes is insanely therapeutic to him. Niall was out delivering more orders, but towards the afternoon, they both have a break for lunch together. Mary telling them to take their time, since  she doesn’t need them at the moment.

“Louis,” Niall sounds around a mouthful of food, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years.”

“It’s been a long day.”

“True.” Niall nods, until his eyes catch a hold of something on Louis’ neck.

“What,” the confused Omega asks.

“Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Oh my-”

“What Niall!”

“You’re bonded! Oh my god Louis, that’s amazing! Finally!”

Reaching up to trace his fingers over his bond mark, Louis grins, “Yeah, I am. Happened last night!”

“Wow congrats! Hey! We should get together Friday or Saturday, for that date night! We can celebrate, too”

“Oh right, I forgot you asked. Harry said that he’d love to do that!”

“Cool, I’ll tell Liam.”

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Louis adds, “It’s so cool that our Alphas are such good friends, even though we didn’t even realize it.”

“I know! Liam and Harry have been friends since birth.”

“Has Liam told you a lot about them growing up together?”

“Sort of?” Niall mumbles around his food, “ I guess Harry’s always been well liked, even if he didn’t necessarily want all the attention that he was getting. Liam used to say that sometimes Harry would hide out in the furthest corner of the library, or in the bathroom, when things became too much. They also used to be best friends with Zayn Malik, who’s dad is the tribe leader of the Midlands, now. That didn’t end well, from my understanding, but even Liam said he doesn’t know the whole story on what happened between Harry and Zayn.”

“That’s interesting. I’ll have to ask Harry?”

“Yeah, you should. I love hearing about Liam’s childhood. It makes me feel like I was there with him, you know?”

“Definitely.”

“But I will say, I mean I’ve only known Harry for a little over a year, and he’s always been a great guy. Everybody loves him, but he also deserves that. If that makes any sense? I think having found you though, I think he’s found what he was always missing. I mean he was happy, but not genuinely happy. Not the kind of happy where your smile reaches your ears, and your eyes shine. It was just a fake kind of happiness. But now that you’re around, I mean I haven’t seen him much like before, but of the few times I have, it’s so different. He’s just…whole? Yeah, definitely whole.”

Louis’ heart swells tenfold, “Thank you Niall, that makes me so happy to know.”

“It should, Louis. You’ve done well!”

*       *

Later in the evening when Louis is home, dinner already made and waiting, Harry comes into the house slightly frantic. Worried, Louis rushes up to him, “Haz? You okay?”

Though Harry’s eyes turn to look at Louis, Louis feels as though Harry really isn’t seeing him. “Alpha?”

The fog subdues slightly at the name, “Sorry, I…I’m gonna go for a run. I’ll be back later. You don’t have to wait up.”

“Wait! Are you okay?”

“Yes, Lou. I’m alright. See you later.”

Not even a second passes and Harry’s already out the door, leaving only his scent behind for his mate to hold on to.

*       *

**Harry POV**

Harry just needed his wolf. He needed his legs. He needed to run. The forest stood in front of him, letting Harry race through her maze until his lungs were ready to give out. He wouldn’t give up yet though. The forest was a map, and Harry was the explorer, except Harry already knows every stream and every vine. He knows every branch that’s broken under his heavy paws. And he knows he has a destination in mind to get to, not stopping until he’s arrived.

Liam’s.

The cabin is smaller in size compared to Harry’s, but it’s more nicely designed. Harry loved Liam and Niall’s relatively modern home, and had often spent nights there in lieu of sleeping alone. Tonight is not the night for a happy get together, however, it’s a night for business.

Standing outside of the cabin, Harry doesn’t have to wait long, before Liam is walking out onto his porch. Staring at Harry with curious eyes. When Liam realizes that Harry is not switching out of his wolf, he sighs, jumping off the steps and shifting himself.

 _Follow me,_ Harry sends as a message through their bond.

Liam strolls up alongside Harry, and the two wolves travel together, a little further out to a place they often frequent. Their old hideaway, so to speak. When they get to their spot, Harry and Liam shift into their human forms instantly. “Liam, I have to talk to you.”

“I kind of figured that. Why, what’s wrong?”

“I got it!”

“Got what?”

“How to save the Omegas!”

“Harry are you serious?” Liam curiously furthers, “How?”

“It’s Louis!”

“Louis?”

“Yes, we need to use his blood to break the curse.”

There’s a blank expression on Liam’s face as he takes in what Harry’s said. A moment passes, yanking the large smile on Harry’s face, down into a frown. “What?”

Liam inhales deeply, “You’re not talking about that stupid myth we learned back in school, are you?”

“Yeah…”

“God, Harry. That’s just some old myth.”

“It’s not! I was talking to Roger, and he said-”

“Roger?!? Harry…that man is ancient, and has probably lost his mind.”

“He has not!”

“He has too! Sorry to burst your bubble Harry, but curses? Enchanters? None of that exists.”

The level of excitement that had Harry on high, dips low into nothingness. “No it’s alright. I…I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Look, my team and I did some brainstorming today, and we’re going to start some new tests. We’re going to try and naturally increase the Omegas adrenaline through certain factors, and see if that procures anything to happen.”

“Isn’t that what you were doing before?”

“In a sense yes, but I solely focused on trying to illicit fear, or the need to survive. Which in turn could create adrenaline. But I want to take the element of fear out this time, and see what happens.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks Li.”

“No problem, Harry. Just…go home, yeah? Go home to your mate, and get some sleep.”

Harry solemnly complies, “I will.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

******Louis POV**

How could Harry tell Louis to not wait up for him? To not worry? Of course Louis is pacing around the living room, biting his nails as he freaks out over Harry’s strange appearance. What happened? What bothered him? It’s two hours later when Harry comes home, the dinner left out on the table because Louis couldn’t think of eating without his mate. As the front door opens, Louis waits in the living room until Harry walks through to him, stopping in his place as he realizes Louis’ standing there.

“Hi,” Harry carefully greets.

“Hi.”

“I uh, didn’t mean to make you nervous. I can feel that you’ve been panicking this whole time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Anything you want to talk about it?”

“No, just something stupid. I’m better now, promise.”

A hint of a smile appears on his Alpha’s face, and Louis’ muscles relax. All he wants is to cuddle into Harry, and maybe eat the food that he made earlier. So that’s exactly what he does, although in the opposite order. Harry doesn’t say much as he eats with him, or when he cuddles Louis on the couch, but when Harry grips needingly into Louis’ torso it suffices enough. And that’s all that matters for Louis.

*       *

In the morning there’s still obvious tension surrounding Harry, but he’s more vocal. Sharing small grins, and bashful gleams as Louis kisses his cheeks and makes his breakfast. The Alpha requested a green smoothie to be made, and though Louis wouldn’t go near it with a ten foot pole otherwise, he does want to cheer up his love. So making the most disgusting drink on the planet is what he’ll do, if that’s what it takes.

“Thank you, Lou.”

“Anything for my Alpha.”

Grabbing Louis and reeling him into Harry’s chest, the Alpha whispers, “You’re the best Omega in the entire world.”

“I doubt it.”

“No, it’s true. No one is more perfect than you are.”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Exactly,” Harry chuckles.

“Oh,” Louis remembers as he pulls back from Harry. “Niall wants to go out this Friday or Saturday for dinner!”

“That sounds perfect. Let them know Friday would be great.”

“I will!”

“Also Louis?”

“Hm?”

Harry gently swipes away at a few flyaway hairs across Louis’ forehead as he responds, “I want to take you out for a date, as well. But, just us two.”

“I would love that!”

“Great. Saturday?”

“Saturday is perfect!”

*       *

**Harry POV**

The rest of Wednesday for Harry passes miserably. He has no leads. No clues. No nothing. Sitting at his desk but staring at nothing in particular, Harry sighs. He was hoping he’d be almost there by now. Sure it’s only been weeks, hardly that, but Liam’s smart. Harry’s smart. He just thought he’d be further by now.

The disappointment he’s feeling, nestles down into his wolf. Like a sinking ship, Harry feels helpless. And it doesn’t go away. As Wednesday melts into Thursday, and Thursday drifts into Friday, the only thing that Harry has successfully achieved is causing his little mate stress. Louis can’t figure out what’s bothering Harry, and Harry can’t figure out how to convey what’s on his mind.

It’s a hopeless situation.

However, Friday brings with it a change. Harry had agreed earlier in the week that he would go on the double date with Liam and Niall, so for the first time, they have plans. Louis is excited, Harry can tell, even though his mate is trying not to show it for Harry’s sake. Harry is trying to be more eager, but he just can’t pull feelings out that aren’t there.

When they arrive at the restaurant that the other couple wanted to meet at, Louis rushes over to the table to greet Niall where he’s sitting. While the Omegas talk, Harry and Liam nod heads at one another in ‘hello,’ before Harry takes a seat.

“Well hello you two,” Niall says smugly, as Louis sits down next to Harry. Across from Liam and Niall at the table.

“Hello,” Louis giggles.

“Hey Louis,” Niall asks, “Mind going to the restroom with me, for a second?”

“Oh. Sure!”

As the two wander off, Liam turns to Harry and whispers, “What’s up with you man? You look like you’ve been informed someone’s died.”

Harry scoffs, “Jeez, thanks.” However when Liam gives him a pointed look, Harry huffs, “It’s just, our whole investigation, I thought we’d be further by now. I know that sounds stupid, and I know it shouldn’t, but it’s just annoying me, is all.”

“Harry, you can’t rush things like this. And besides, we haven’t been working on it for very long. It’s going to take a while. I’m figuring maybe even a year, at least, before we start to make some headway.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes. It’s a tedious job, and we have nothing to go from. But that’s okay. It just makes for a greater reward when we’ve accomplished it.”

“I guess so.”

“Harry? Listen to me, stop worrying over something that doesn’t need to be worried over. It’s the weekend, man. Forget it until Monday. You owe Louis that much.”

Glancing in the direction of the restrooms where his mate is, Harry runs his fingers through his hair. “You’re right. I’ve been treating him horribly. I know he wants to ask what’s wrong, but I keep avoiding it every time I see the look on his face. Not to mention, every time I feel that drag of disappointment in him. I’m not used to the fact that if I go down, I’ll be bringing him there with me.”

“That’s what happens when you bond. Especially soul-bond. You’re two halves of the same whole now Harry. Everything you do, affects him, and vice versa.”

“Shit.”

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes. Just…keep that in mind from now on.”

“I’m definitely going to.”

Liam doesn’t have a chance to respond, as the Omega’s come back giddily. When Louis sits back down next to Harry, the Alpha leans over and kisses his little wolf on the cheek, hoping to let the Omega know how sorry he is about the way he’s been treating him. Louis must realize something, because he smiles, and squeezes Harry on his thighs. The gesture calms the Alpha in a way he didn’t know he needed.

“So Louis,” Liam dives in, “Niall’s been going off about you two working together at the sweets shop with Mary. Have you been liking it so far?”

“Oh yes, I love working there, and of course with Niall too. I’m glad he pestered me into applying.”

“I didn’t pester,” the other Omega rebuttals.

“Niall,” Louis deadpans.

“Okay, maybe just a little bit. But you needed the push, you looked so timid and shy. I knew you wouldn’t have applied on your own.”

Harry reaches an arm around Louis, and pulls him in slightly, “Niall? Are you talking ill of my mate?”

Niall’s cheeks flush, “No! But it’s true.”

At the banter, Harry chuckles, then turns his head so that he’s staring into his beautiful mate’s sapphire eyes that burn their gaze right into his soul. “Louis’ perfect, exactly how he should.”

Harry leans his head down just a touch to kiss Louis on his nose, and when he pulls away, he notices how bright his mate’s face is, and the gaping mouths of both Niall and Liam at his act of affection.

“Shit, who are you?” Liam utters, “And what have you done with my best friend?”

The whole table breaks the tension with their laughter. “I can’t help it Liam, Louis is my little wolf.”

After the waiter comes to take their orders, the conversation flows between the four effortlessly, and Harry is glad for Liam knocking some sense into him. He needed tonight, and based on the brilliant grin on Louis’ face, it’s clear he needed it too.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Friday had ended with Harry and Louis cuddled into each other in bed, and no lingering tension between them. In the middle of the night, as the shadow’s cast their darkness across the room, Louis kisses a sleeping Harry on his barren chest. The Omega can’t believe that he’s actually here, soul-bonded with the Alpha. Harry’s everything he dreamed for in a mate, and he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him - growing older, having pups. Maybe even a pet? As the fantasies shroud Louis in a bubble, the Omega basks in their possibilities.

It’s all too good to be true.

*       *

“Don’t forget we have our date tonight, Lou.”

“I wouldn’t dream of forgetting it. I’m so excited, what should I wear?”

“Whatever you want, my love. You look beautiful in everything.”

Louis gave Harry a quick peck on his lips, before rushing out to the bathroom. There were a few hours still to dinner, but he wanted to look his absolute best. As the steam encased the bathroom, and the hot water beat red into Louis’ golden skin, the Omega scrubbed away at his body. He wanted to be as clean, and as smooth as possible.

After getting out of the shower, Louis took thirty minutes to figure out what to even wear, and another thirty minutes spent styling his chestnut locks into a cinnamon swirl of sorts. After that was all done, the only thing left was to brush his teeth again, and put some lotion on his face to keep it as soft as he can.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he groans. He isn’t as small as he wants to be, or as tall as he wants to be, or as pretty as he wants to be. But at this moment, he’s the best that he’ll ever look, so with a deep breath, he glances one last time at his reflection before he departs from the room.

“Holy fuck.”

Peering up at his Alpha, Harry’s mouth is dropped wide, and his green eyes grow nearly black with how blown his pupils are. Louis feels nervous under his gaze, which Harry must be able to sense, because instantly he stands up from the couch, and heads over to Louis.

“Babe, you look…wow. You look so gorgeous, I can’t even speak.”

Louis tugs at the bottom of his shirt, “Really?”

“Oh yes, my darling. So...so good.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, and immediately Louis feels attacked with arousal, but all he does is give a quick kiss and pulls away.

“Alright, let’s go before I can’t stop myself,” Harry murmured.

And Louis couldn’t have agreed more.

*       *

Driving in Harry’s car, Louis sits listening to the radio, as his Alpha drives him to a surprise location. It’s hard keeping his hands to himself, because no matter how many times Harry says Louis looks good, it’s Harry that’s the real Adonis. So beautifully dressed in an all-black ensemble, that has Louis drooling at the sight. It’s difficult to not want to lick, and suck, and fuck into every part of Harry’s body, but Louis tries to keep his thoughts clean by listening to the radio instead.

It’s a half hour later when Louis hears, “We’re here.”

Harry parks his car on the side of the street, and comes around to open the door for Louis. Extending his larger hand out, Louis puts his smaller palm in Harry’s grasp, as the Alpha helps him out of the truck. Taking in the scenery, Louis doesn’t recall ever being in this part of town before, and so questions Harry upon his investigation. “Where are we?”

“I took you to another city, just a few miles over. This is my favorite place to eat in the whole Styles Territory.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Well the food’s good, but it’s also like… the atmosphere? You’ll see when we go in.”

As soon as the doors open, Louis could tell Harry was right. The minute they walked into the eclectic restaurant, painted in every color imaginable, Louis was enchanted. The entire place is decorated with a rustic feel, and while the music is loud inside, the restaurant is louder. The people inside are laughing, and smiling, and the wait staff is equally as boisterous and welcoming, as they greet them at the doors.

“Hello, welcome to ‘Vive la Vida!’”

Harry answers back, “Hi, reservation under Styles.”

“Oh perfect, sir. Right this way.”

Louis follows Harry to their table, and can barely hold back his budding grin. This place is unreal, and he’s only just sat down.

“So, what do you think so far?”

“I love it,” Louis honestly admits.

“Me too. And get whatever you want love, it’s all on me.”

“Thank you so much, Harry.”

“Of course.”

When the waitress comes back Harry orders them both a serving of appetizers, on top of their meals, and a dessert. Louis’ Omega basks in being spoiled, and Louis can’t help but be a little drunk off the feeling of being taken care of, too.  After she leaves, Harry and Louis spend the rest of dinner chatting until their food comes, then eating until they’re done and chatting again. They can’t keep their eyes off one another, looking nowhere else but at their mates as if it’s the only thing worth looking at. At one point Harry reaches out and holds onto Louis’ hand, and at another point, Louis rubs his foot against Harry’s leg. There’s a growing tension between them, patiently waiting until it can make itself known, but it’s visible enough.

“Did you want anything else, darling,” Harry checks as he finishes his glass of wine.

“No, I’m all good.”

The Alpha pays for the bill, and leads Louis out the door; both stuffed full of food and love. When they get back to the house, Harry walks alongside Louis up to the front door, until he grabs onto his mate’s hand, making the Omega look at him.

“Well I had a lovely time tonight Louis, on our first date.”

It’s said in a playful tone, and Louis giggles at Harry’s joke. “Oh me too, Harry.”

“I’d love to take you out again.”

“Hm, I’ll have to see. Might be busy with Mr. Bed, and all that.”

Harry snorts, “Mr. Bed, right. Well, let me know.”

“I will.”

Louis opens the front door, and continuing along with their act, he steps inside and begins to close the door behind him. “Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

Fully closing the door behind himself, Louis takes a deep breath. Waiting a few seconds to even his heart out, until he opens the door again, and rushes out to grab Harry into a devouring kiss. Harry moans into him, giving Louis everything he’s asking for, as he grips onto the Omega’s hips.

Before the kiss can become too heated, Louis starts to pull away, his laugh filling the silence that nearly comes after they part. “Was that too much for a first date?”

A smirk spreads across Harry’s face, “It was perfect.”

“What if I told you that I love you? Do you think that would be too much?”

At the confession, Harry’s smile drops, “Really?”

“Yes Alpha. I love you, so much it honestly is unbearable.”

Stepping closer back into Louis’ space, Harry ducks his head to look sternly into Louis’ eyes, “Well would it be too much if I said that I love you, too? So much so, that I think I would fall apart without you in my life. Even a few hours dares to threaten my existence, until I can be with you again.”

Louis makes an audible intake of breath, before rushing out, “Alpha, I need you.” And that’s all that Harry has to hear before he’s completely lost to his desire. Grabbing Louis between his lips fiercely, Harry doesn’t break the kiss as he lifts his Omega up into his arms, and carries him to their bedroom.

Laying Louis down on the bed, Harry only separates from Louis so that he can begin to peel his and his love’s clothes off. The Omega sits still on the bed, whimpering for his mate to come back into his arms. Harry obliges, quickly connecting their bodies together again in a satisfying hold.

“Omega, my beautiful little wolf Omega. You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Please Alpha, I’ll do anything.”

Turning Louis over so that he’s on his stomach, Harry kisses across Louis’ thighs, leaving bruising marks into the meaty part of his legs until Harry’s content with his work. Lifting his lips further up, Harry then dives into Louis, languidly moving his tongue across Louis’ muscle until the Omega is practically shouting for his Alpha to stop teasing.

“If you want me to do something, you have to tell me, love.”

“Fuck me.”

“Not enough.”

Louis screams between his pants, “I want you to pop your big Alpha knot in me, please.”

Looking behind his back, Harry groans as Harry’s eyes are completely black. “Yeah baby? That’s what you want? My big cock filling you with my knot?”

“Yes, please!”

Harry grabs a hold of himself, and doesn’t wait patiently as he thrusts into Louis full force. It stings but it’s what Louis’ been wanting. What his body has been aching for. The relief he feels from being stretched is unlike anything else. “There Alpha, fuck there.”

Snapping his hips at an unforgiving pace, Harry shoves in and out of Louis, making sure that every push hits against that bundle of nerves that makes his Omega shake. Louis keens, his mouth dropping open at the indescribable pleasure coursing throughout him. Moans and whimpers escape from his lungs, but he can’t even think anymore. Entirely surrounded by everything that is Harry.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…I’m gonna knot you.”

“Please!”

Harry brokenly yells as he comes into his mate, causing Louis to come too, at the feeling of Harry’s knot catching onto him. As Harry moves into a position so that they’re laying down together, while still connected, he begins to kiss all over Louis’ shoulders and back.

“I love you, Louis. So much.”

“I love you too, Alpha. Even more.”

*       *

**Harry POV**

“Harry.”

“Yes Louis?”

Wrapped together in limbs and sheets, not knowing where one ends and one begins, Harry looks into his mate’s eyes.

“I want to go out today. In our wolves.”

“It’s raining.”

“And?”

Taking in the sassiness of Louis’ eyebrow raise and smirk, Harry groans, and hides his head into his little Omega’s neck. Harry inhales at his scent glands a few times, before he pulls away again, and complies. “Fine, we can go out. But after we’ve had breakfast.”

“Why? You don’t want to hunt for me out there?”

“No, I don’t. I’ll do it if it’s absolutely necessary, but honestly, I hate hunting. I hate hurting other animals.”

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, people think because I’m an Alpha, and most likely the next tribe leader, that I have to be this big and aggressive guy. But I’m not, and I’ve never been like that. I’ve always enjoyed cuddling and playing with the animals, and I’ve always liked gardening. I don’t know. When I was younger, a lot of people used to try to talk to me and hang out with me, just because of who I was. But I never wanted them around, because I knew that if they learned the real me, they wouldn’t like me anymore.”

“Harry, you don’t have to hide any of that from me. I will never judge you. That’s why we’re soulmates, right? If you want to garden or have as many pet animals as you want, I don’t care. If you want to cook the food and take care of the pups, I don’t care. I won’t think any less of you.”

Leaning his head up, Harry carefully presses kisses into every inch of Louis’ lips, savoring the taste of his soft mouth against the Alpha’s. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I do too.”

“Alright, let’s go into the kitchen. I’m going to make you some breakfast, and then we’ll run around. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect.”

*       *

After a million praises from his Omega about how good Harry’s omelet was for breakfast, the two head outside, immediately transforming into their wolves. The rain isn’t as noticeable once there’s a layer of fur between their skin and the elements, but the mud isn’t pleasant as it sticks into Harry’s paws. Regardless, his Omega wanted this, so he must oblige.

Louis prances around for a bit, playing with the rain as it encases him.  Harry watches fondly, waiting till his mate is done, before turning to face his mate. However, a thought sails through Harry’s mind, like a lone spaceship in a galaxy, except just one problem...it wasn’t one of his own.

_I wonder if there will be anything different now that we’re bonded?_

Without meaning to, Harry instantly replies a thought in his head, **_Louis?_ **

The white wolf tilts its head in front of him, locking eyes as another soars by. _Harry?_

 **_Oh my god,_ ** Harry jumps on his paws, **_Can you hear me right now?_ **

_Yes!_

The Alpha prances over to his mate, as he continues carrying the conversation in his head. **_This is so crazy, I wasn’t sure if we would have any of the same abilities as soul-bonded mates from before._ **

_I know! This is very strange._

Nuzzling into his Omega’s neck, Harry nudges, **_Hey darling, why don’t you lead today? Go wherever you want._ **

Louis’ white wolf nods eagerly, until it scampers off into the thick of the foggy forest. Harry quickly trails behind, keeping pace with the pure beauty in front of him. Unfortunately as they travel, the rain intensifies around them, pouring from the unyielding sky. The drops fall so fast that they create a screen over Harry’s view, and while he tries to see through it’s blinding streams, the Alpha realizes all too late, that he’s lost sight of Louis.

Panicking, Harry pulls off against the nearest tree, catching his breath while he tries to figure out what to do next. Initially, his first idea is to call to Louis through their telepathic connection, but no matter how hard he struggles, it seems he can’t send anything when he’s not looking at his mate. Interesting. However, also seriously inconvenient.

Harry glances around the area again, but with no such luck, decides that maybe he’ll just howl. Filling his lungs with air, the wolf begins to breathe deeply, until suddenly, something like a compass jolts his heart. Harry exhales the held breath in surprise, especially when the pull that connects him to Louis, begins directing like an arrow on where he should go. Trusting his instincts, the Alpha follows obediently for another five minutes, until he finally see his little white Omega wolf.   

**_Louis!_ **

Picking his head up from the ground, Louis looks up at the Alpha, his tail wagging uncontrollably behind him at the excitement of their reunion.

_Harry! I thought I lost you!_

The two wolves sniff and rub against each other as soon as their reunited, Harry licking along Louis’ fur with fever. Louis doesn’t protest the gesture, craving his Alpha’s touch, until Harry switches out of his wolf. Standing on his two lengthy legs, Harry waits for Louis to follow suit, transitioning directly after.

“Lou.”

“Harry,” Louis cries into his shoulder, hugging him tightly around his naked torso.

The Alpha leans back to look down at his mate, “Louis I need you to try this.”

Peering up with glossy eyes, Louis asks, “Try what?”

“When I thought I lost you, the pull that I have towards you, helped me find you again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said you’ve felt the pull before, right?”

“Yes?”

“Well when I lost you,” Harry tries to explain, “It somehow became like a compass, and guided me back to you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes!”

“Wow,” Louis utters. “That’s really cool.”

“It is, but what I’m saying is that I want you to try it. Try to find me, Louis.”

At this, Louis’ relaxed expression, drops into fear. “What if I can’t?”

“Then howl.”

“Harry? I’m…scared.”

The Alpha slides his hand up to Louis, and glides his thumb across the Omega’s gentle cheek, “Don’t be nervous love. It’s like hide and seek, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Just count to ten, I won’t be far.”

“Alright.”

Harry shifts as he runs off, sprinting through the trees, trying to spread his scent over as much as he can, to confuse his Omega. It’s not that Harry wants to make it harder, but he just doesn’t want Louis to rely on his sense of smell to find Harry. He wants to see if Louis can do the same thing the Alpha just did, to find his Omega.

After running in nearly circles, Harry finally stops to hide behind a group of bushes. It’s boring as he sits for a while, albeit the rain no longer falling as heavy as before, though still a steady presence against Harry’s body. With ten minutes gone, Harry begins to worry that maybe Louis can’t find him, when he hears shuffling to his left. Peeking through the branches, and lowering his body further to the ground, Harry watches as his mate comes creeping into the area.

While Louis is searching around one of the trees, Harry playfully sneaks up behind him, and pounces on his smaller mate. The smaller wolf jumps in the area at the surprise attack, but instantly rejoices when he sees it’s Harry that has done it, and starts to nip at Harry’s fur.

**_You found me_ **

_I’ll always find you Hazza_

**_I love you_ **

_Love you more. Can we go home, now?_

**_Had enough fun for one day?_ **

_Yes!_

Harry nudges Louis’ neck, and together they make their way back through the forest, to their home. Harry feels incredibly lucky to have found more abilities he and Louis have, now that they’re bonded, but he also feels upset. Because no other Omega pairing will know what this feels like, until Harry and Liam can solve the problem.

In the end, it definitely serves to provide more motivation for Harry, to keep pushing forward.

*       *

**Louis POV**

“Louis…Louis…Louis…Lou-”

“What!”

Niall’s grin breaks open as he cackles at Louis’ outburst, at the shop. “Sorry, I’m bored.”

Louis huffs, “I can see that.”

“I can’t believe Mary isn’t here today. Why does she need to be sick?”

“I don’t think that’s why it’s boring today, Niall. It hasn’t stopped raining since yesterday, people don’t want to go out in this weather.”

“Yeah,” the other Omega shrugs, “I guess so.”

“I could really use a nap.”

“Oh, guess what?”

“Hm?”

“After we left the restaurant on Friday, Liam couldn’t stop talking about how Harry was around you during dinner.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Uh, actually I don’t know?”

“What was he saying?”

“Just that Harry’s never been like that with anyone. Never been so comfortable to be affectionate in public like that, or like ever want to make the other person happy. He was really shocked by it.”

“But in a good way or bad way” Louis questions.

“I mean, I guess a good way?”

“Interesting.”

“Hey Louis?”

“Yes?”

Niall whispers, “Let’s go home now, okay? Mary won’t care, and there’s nothing else to do for the last hour.”

“Alright. You going straight home or...?”

“I am. Liam doesn’t like me wandering around without him, so I’m gonna head back. But I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Louis waves to his friend, “See you tomorrow.”

*       *

On his way home, Louis starts to feel dreadfully hot, his skin sweating as if in a sauna, though the weather is fairly cool from the rain. The onslaught of heat increases progressively, to a point that his wolf is begging him to take off his clothes. Louis is doing everything in his power not to, until he gets to the cabin. Unable to handle the burning at his skin, Louis breaks out into his wolf, leaving his shredded clothes on the pavement, as he runs as fast as he can. He doesn’t have time to waste.

There’s an itch he can’t scratch, and he’s losing his mind with the need to.

*       *

**Harry POV**

“Mr. Styles?”

“Come in.”

One of the Betas that works for him, comes in with a pained look on her face. Instantly, Harry’s head jerks up from the papers he’s looking over, to assess what’s the matter.

“Yes?”

“I don’t mean to alarm you, sir. But we’ve just been called, and thought it was best to notify you immediately.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Her eyes look to the ground before meeting with his directly, “Your Omega has gone into heat. Apparently, some people found his clothes on the path into town, and could smell it all over them. They were concerned, and thought it best to call here so that you could know as soon as possible.”

Jumping up from his chair, Harry grabs for his keys and heads out the door. Over his shoulder, as he races out, he yells back to the girl, “Cancel all my appointments for the next few days, Melissa. I’ll be back soon.”

It takes all of Harry’s power not to drive his car through stop signs and traffic lights, to get home to his Omega. Hopefully Louis is there, waiting for him.

*       *

The house smells already from the outside, of Louis’ pheromones. A shiver flies through Harry’s body, telling his Alpha wolf to take care of his Omega. Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. Entering inside, he’s dragged by the scent to the bedroom, where the door is left wide open for Harry to see into. There on his bed, completely bare of any clothes, is Louis, fucking himself with his fingers.

Harry’s never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Holy shit.”

At the Alpha’s voice, Louis’ head snaps up, and though surprise is the first reaction across the Omega’s face, desire is blatantly the second. “Alpha, please. Please, I need your knot.”

A growl rumbles in Harry’s chest with wild need, wanting to take possession of his Omega immediately. Louis’ scent alone is teasing enough, as it beckons Harry to take control. The Alpha doesn’t hesitate any longer, eyes starved for his mate, as he sheds his clothes from his body. Louis’ gaze is just as desperate, reeling in Harry with every speck of aqua that fills those beautiful irises. When Harry gets on the bed, attaching his needy mouth to Louis’ swollen lips, a surge of arousal crashes into Harry harder than he’s ever known.

Somehow, his rut has started.

“My Omega,” Harry purrs in his mate’s ear, before losing his final strands of humanity to his wolf, “I’ve got you.” After the promise is made, the Alpha shoves his cock into Louis, without any teasing or foreplay at all.

“Alpha!”

Normally Harry would build up to this, but his Omega just needs some relief, and he needs it too. So giving his love exactly what he needs, Harry thrusts, making Louis let out a gasp at the wondrous intrusion. As Harry picks up his speed, his Omega’s body shudders, and it doesn’t take long for Louis to come. Not long after, Harry does too.

But this is only the warm-up, and after Harry’s knot goes down, they’re back at it again with ambition in their eyes, and lust on their tongues.

They’re animals.

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry pants against the Omega’s neck, licking at the salty skin that lays beneath his mouth. “I’m going to wreck your tight hole.”

Louis moves his head to the side, exposing his bond mark for his Alpha to see, “Please, I can’t wait any long!.”

Harry pins Louis’ hands above his head in one grip, and with the other, starts twirling his fingers around Louis’ hardened nipples. The Omega arches his back up, from underneath Harry’s body, trying to push into the touch. Not wanting to tease too much, Harry bends his head down and sucks on the other nipple that’s free, lathering it up with his tongue, and pulling it slightly between his teeth.

“Oh, Harry. Fuck.”

When the bud is red from the attention, Harry switches sides, wanting to give attention equally to all of Louis’ body parts. Once Harry’s satisfied with his work, he slides his body up, kissing and sucking on Louis’ neck, as his Omega grabs on to his hair. The feeling of those tiny hands pulling his locks, is all that Harry needs before grabbing Louis around the waist and lifting him into Harry’s lap.

“You want my knot baby? You want to be full of my seed?”

“Ugh, yes!”

“Show me how much you want it.”

The Omega scoots down on top of Harry, until his mouth is level with the Alpha’s cock. Sticking his tongue out experimentally, Louis licks up the underside of the enlarged member. Harry trembles under him, procuring Louis to lean forward, and take the head into his mouth fully.

“Oh, baby.”

Sucking on the tip, and moving his head back and forth, the Alpha withers from each tug and pull of his mate. All Harry is aware of is the pleasure Louis is giving him, unable to maintain even his erratic breathing, in this state. Louis pulls off, only to stick his tongue back out and swipe across the slit, causing Harry to grip onto his hair for fear of falling apart.

“Shit Lou, ride me. I want you to ride my cock.”

With shaky legs, Louis sinks down onto Harry slowly, but once the Alpha has bottomed out, the Omega doesn’t waste anymore time before he’s bouncing on Harry’s cock. The sight is really something to behold, and Harry has never been much for faith, but he thoroughly believes in the power of Louis’ ass.

“Fuck, that’s it darling.”

“Alpha, I’m gonna…I’m gonna...”

“That’s okay, darling. Go ahead. Come for your Alpha.”

Releasing onto Harry’s stomach, the Omega comes untouched. Harry is so overwhelmed by the vision, that he’s quickly coming afterward, his knot once again latching onto his Omega.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis exhales, collapsing on top of the Alpha’s chest with exhaustion. Harry chuckles, running his hands through his mate’s hair as he sleeps, though eventually Harry falls asleep, too.

*       *

It takes three days before Harry and Louis are somewhat functioning humans again. By Thursday, Harry goes back into work, though he tells Louis that he should take off the rest of the week. Harry’s never been one for being overly possessive or jealous, but he just can’t stand the thought of anyone else smelling his Omega’s  lingering heat. Louis thankfully doesn’t object.

While at work, things are fortunately the same. Nothing has burned down or exploded since Harry’s been gone, and so it’s another normal day in the office. Later on in the afternoon, there’s a subtle alteration to his routine when his mom comes over, shutting the door behind her as she does.

“Harry.”

“Yes?”

Taking a seat, she asks curiously, “Louis had his first heat?”

“Yeah, and my rut happened too, out of nowhere.”

“Louis must have triggered that. That can happen, especially to soulmates. When one goes into their heat or rut, it can cause the other to do the same. It’s even more likely the first time around.”

Harry leans forward, his elbows now resting against his desk. “Didn’t realize that.”

“Yes. But that’s not why I came here, I was actually wondering if we can have dinner sometime soon together? Haven’t seen my son-in-law in a while.”

“You can come this Sunday if you’d like.”

“Sure,” she grins. “I’m not going to be here tomorrow, have some work to do in the town over, so I’ll see you then.”

“Okay mom, see you.”

*       *

The remainder of Thursday, and all of Friday, passed lazily into the weekend. Friday night, Harry and Louis went out for dinner, and Saturday was spent grocery shopping for the dinner they were having again with Anne, the following day. Louis was beyond thrilled to have her over for Sunday, and wanted to make a dinner representing that. When Sunday finally up and came, the house was filled with an aroma of spices, and the sound of conversations by late afternoon.

“Louis this is delicious! Thank you so much for taking the time to make this, you didn’t have to.”

The Omega revels in the compliment. “Thank you so much Anne, but I wanted to.”

“So mom,” Harry cuts in, “How was business on Friday?”

She shrugs, “It was alright. Some disagreements in a few things, but we came to a few good compromises, I believe. But enough about that, no work talk at home.”

“Fine. Well Lou, let me help you clean up the table. And then maybe after we can all go outside?”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea Hazza.”

Clearing the plates away, while Louis caries over the leftover food back into the kitchen, everything gets stored away in it’s rightful place not five minutes later.  With everything taken care of, Harry lays a hand on the small part of Louis’ back, and leads him out alongside his mother, into the backyard.

“Louis?” Anne begins to ask as they reach a fairly vacant part of their yard, “Would you mind shifting for me?”

The little wolf is taken aback by the question, looking to Harry for guidance. “Only if you want to, darling.” Harry supplies, “If you’re not comfortable, that’s okay.”

“No, no. That’s…that’s fine. I don’t mind shifting.”

“Why don’t you shift first love, and then I’ll shift a few seconds after you? We can go for a brief stroll through the woods, if you’d like?”

“Okay.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, just as he takes a step away. In another moment, Louis transitions into his white wolf, standing taller against Harry and Anne than he had before. On this late sunny day, Louis’ white stands out like a cloud against the blue and green scenery, and Harry can tell that his mom is seriously impressed.

“Wow Louis. You’re beautiful,” she whispers to the wolf, as she extends a hand, and pets Louis on the head. Louis must love how it feels because suddenly he’s down on the ground, rolling over on his back with his belly up, and tongue hanging out to the side. Harry chuckles at the act, and bends down to scratch his Omega’s fur.

“Alright Lou, enough showing off. I’m gonna shift now.”

Anny pulls away from Louis, at the comment. “I’ll be waiting inside Harry, but take your time. See you both in a bit.”

“Okay mom.”

After she’s gone in, Harry shifts into his black wolf joyfully.

**_Come on babe, follow me_ **

The wolf nods it’s head, _Lead the way Haz_

A breeze scampers through the trees, as the branches and leaves pirouette above them. The flirty air strokes along their fur, cooling against the summer heat. Harry leads carelessly into the forest, roaming around as Louis obediently follows. There’s a place where the reddest of roses grow, deep within the center of the woods. Harry wants to pick some for his Omega, as a sign of his love and devotion to his mate.

When they near the bushes that seem to magically procure out of nowhere, Harry slows down in his pace. Louis looks confused at first, until Harry carefully bites at a few of the flowers, breaking them off the branches. Trying not to cut himself on the thorns, Harry moves his mouth over to Louis, for the Omega to have.

**_For you, my love._ **

The Omega leans it’s head down, as Harry places the flowers next to it’s ear, until a snap of a branch coming from the distance, changes their moment vastly. The roses fall from Louis’ head, landing on the ground. However, the two wolves attention is brought to a pack of five others just ahead of them. Instantly, Harry is on guard, those are not his tribe members.

Those are rogues.

The leader of the pack stares at Louis longer than Harry would like, and just when Harry is ready to fight to the death, the group races off without a word. Once their far enough away, the Alpha urges that the two make it back home now. Though as they run, Harry glances back mournfully, catching sight of the flowers he couldn’t wait to give to his mate.

Like a broken vase, the red petals are crumpled into pieces, left behind on the muddy ground. Abandoned in the woods, to be forgotten from their memory. As Harry stares at the image of the rose meeting it’s end all too soon, the Alpha wonders if that’s a metaphor for something to come.

The red, a stark contrast to the  dark earth below, like blood against black fur.

Harry’s sure it means his death.  



	9. Chapter 9

**********Louis POV**

Chaos. That’s what occurs when Harry and Louis come back from the forest. Sheer and utter chaos. Harry runs inside to inform his mom of how close the rogue wolves had been, and of what they intruders had seen. An Omega Wolf. Something, that to the rest of the world, still  doesn’t exist.

Louis was shitting bricks.

Anne doesn’t stay around any longer, as she rushes to the office to notify the town to be on high alert. All guards need to be in position, all warrior’s need to be on watch. There was a shift in the air surrounding the town, a calming sea turned into raging waves by an oncoming threat, and Louis felt horrible.

He was the cause for all of it.

“Louis,” Harry says, “I need you to stay with me at all times.”

“What about work tomorrow?”

“I’ll walk you to and from work. I don’t care if it’s annoying, I need to know that you’re safe.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“What they saw, I don’t know how they’re going to handle it, darling. And that scares me more than anything else because I can’t prepare myself on how to protect you. I have no idea what to do.”

Louis warily asks, “What do you think they might do?”

“Well there’s one of three things they could choose to do really. They could choose to breed you, sell you, or worst of all, kill you. But none of those options are going to happen because I’m going to protect you with my life, and they’re going to have to rip you from my cold, dead hands, if they think they want to take you for their own.”

The thought of Harry dying, unnerves Louis more than anything else, “I just…I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s making me stressed, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

The rage driving through Harry, ceases as he realizes his mate’s state. Crumbling onto the bed beside Louis, Harry wraps his arms around the Omega, and pulls the little wolf into his chest. “I’m sorry, you’re right. Let’s lay down, and try to just relax. We can deal with what we need to in the morning.”

Louis complies, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. But even his Alpha’s scent can’t settle the destruction occurring inside. Louis is blaming himself for everything, and there’s nothing that can keep him from destroying himself.

*       *

Louis did not sleep. Not one minute. He stayed laying in bed next to Harry because it was the only place he felt safe, but his legs were restless. At five in the morning a call had come in, and woke Harry up. It was good news. The rogues were gone.

But in Louis’ mind, that was only temporary. They were gone… _for now_.

Harry still took Louis to work that morning for precautionary measures, and on his way there...the town was on edge. There had been a threat to their existence, and people weren’t ready to be calm again. After Harry had left Louis at the shop, the Omega went right to business. Since the doors had opened, the sweets shop was extremely busy. People were stocking up on any items they could grab, in case the worst situation does occur. In case the rogues do come back.

Louis wanted to comfort them all. To tell them that the rogues aren’t coming for them, they’re coming for him. But that thought terrifies him to his most inner core, and he can barely think it, let alone say it out loud.

And besides, he’d have to admit why the rogues are after him, and it’s not the right way to come out that Louis has the ability to shift. So unfortunately, his secret stays with him.

Mindlessly cashing people out, Louis sticks to his work, and doesn’t even talk to Niall, as he focuses on helping as many customers as he can. It’s the kind of distraction he needs, with the way his mind is running rampant in his head. Anything to keep him from dwelling on the ‘what ifs.’.

*       *

**Harry POV**

“Mr. Styles,” his secretary speaks through Harry’s closed door, “There’s a call for you on line three.”

“Thank you, Melissa.”

Aggravatedly, Harry picks up the phone, hoping for a quick conversation when he does. However, Harry is met with the most unusual of callers, when he answers the phone. “Harry Styles speaking.”

“Harry…nice of you to finally pick up.”

The Alpha’s mouth drops, “Zayn?!”

“Hello dear.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, that’s just rude. Can’t a guy want to talk to his best childhood friend?”

Harry sighs loudly, “That’s not why you called, and we both know it.”

“You’re right. I’ll be in town later this afternoon. Taking a bit of a business trip, if you will. My father wanted me to bring some stuff by anyways, so figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

“Really? You’re coming _now_?”

There’s a pause, “What’s wrong with now?”

Harry doesn’t say aloud how strange it is that Zayn wants to come right after the threat of the rogues has happened. As if perfectly timed that way.

“Oh nothing,” he lies instead, “It’ll be nice to catch up.”

“Yes, I can’t wait to meet your lovely Omega.”

“Did you happen to find your mate as well, at the ceremony?”

“Unfortunately no. None of the choices were to my liking.”

“That is unfortunate. Perhaps next time you’ll have better luck?”

“Perhaps.”

“I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you shortly Zayn.”

“Yes Harry, see you soon.”

Hanging up the phone with a slam, Harry stands up and screams into the palms of his hands. This could not be any worse! Having to try and figure out what’s going on with the rogues, all while Zayn is here? Which in it of itself, is just strange. It’s too much! Zayn hasn’t been back since he left with his dad all those years ago, and any time the Maliks have had business to handle with the Styles, they send someone else to do the travelling.

Why would Zayn want to come back? And why now?

Harry won’t admit that he thinks Zayn and the rogue wolves must have some kind of connection. There’s not enough evidence to support that theory...yet. But he’ll be keeping a close watch on the Alpha while he’s here.

That, he’s sure of.

*       *

It’s nearly four when Zayn arrives by himself. Most of the workers in Harry’s department have left; either to be with their families, or to go shopping. People are stocking up on any necessary items they could need, if an emergency should persist. Harry doesn’t blame a single one of them for trying to be prepared. He wishes he could prepare, too.

“Well hello, Harold dear.”

Lifting his gaze up to the body waltzing through the office, Harry groans. “My full name is not Harold, Zayn. And you know that.”

“Sure, sure. How have you been, hm? Doing well?”

There was a time when Harry used to make fun of Zayn for the way he would be around other superiors. Not just acting more proper, but also, entirely changing his personality. Zayn’s demeanor, interests, styles, and mannerisms were flipped, when he would have to address anything important alongside his dad. Even as young as Harry and Zayn were, they both were brought to tribe meetings, exposed at an early age on how to handle what was expected of them.

It’s funny to Harry now, that the very same thing Harry used to make fun of Zayn for, is exactly what the other boy is doing currently  to him. How strange it is to be on the other side, when Zayn used to be completely himself around Harry, so long ago.

“Yes, doing alright. How are you? How's the Midlands?”

“Dry…hot.” Zayn flips his dark hair gracefully, zeroing his eyes in on Harry. “I forgot how green it used to be in the summers. It’s nice to see that again.”

“I bet.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’re interested, but care to give me a tour of the town? I’m curious to know how much has changed.”

“Not much, but a few things have. I’d be glad to give you a brief tour. You’ll just have to excuse me at five, however, because my mate gets out of work then, and I promised to pick him up.”

“Of course. Don’t mind me.”

Reluctantly, Harry steps outside of the building with Zayn in tow, just hoping to get this over with as soon as humanly possible.

*       *

Throughout the duration of the tour, Zayn had been as nonchalant as ever. Occasionally he’d make a few comments that spurred something more than the plastic emotions he was expressing, but otherwise, it was as boring as ever. Eventually, five had come around, and Harry was grateful to be taking off.

“Oh, Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Can I come by the office tomorrow?”

“Oh sure. We can take care of whatever it is you came here for.”

“Sounds good. ”

“Great. See you then.”

With Harry’s back turned, the forced smile drops dramatically into a frown, as Harry rolls his eyes. There is nothing the Alpha despises more than fakeness. But he still stands by what he initially had thought.

Something strange is going on with Zayn, and Harry needs to find out what.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Trying to form some semblance of normalcy, Louis cooks dinner at home and sets the table, as if it was any other day. The sun is lower on the horizon, cooling down what had been a relatively warmer day for June. A strong wind rages against the trees, as the birds fly erratically within it’s course. Even from the window of the kitchen, Louis can tell a storm is coming.

When Harry arrives home twenty minutes later, more annoyed than Louis likes to see, the Omega drops the spoon he was using to stir the pasta on the stove and gives his Alpha his undivided attention.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember what I said to you yesterday?”

“About?”

“How I will be dropping you off at work in the mornings, and picking you up?”

“Oh shit.”

“Yes…because as you can see, you’re here....at home. Not at work, where I had been freaking out in search of you. Thankfully, Mary was still there, and had told me that you had left only twenty minutes prior.”

“I’m so sorry Harry. It just slipped my mind.”

At the clear guilt on Louis’ face, Harry rushes over and grabs the Omega in his arms. “It’s okay, but you have no idea how afraid I was that you weren’t going to be here when I got home. I can’t even think about something happening to you, let alone if it actually ever does. Louis, please darling, please don’t go anywhere without me again. Just for right now.”

“I understand, Alpha.”

“Thank you.”

“Is everything else alright?”

“No,” Harry starts as he sits down at the table Louis has prepared. “My childhood friend is back here, and he’s up to something.”

“A friend besides Liam?”

“Yeah, his name is Zayn.”

Louis vaguely recalls Niall mentioning that name before, as Harry continues, “We were best friends, even closer than I am to Liam. Our dads were best friends, as well, and our families were always together. He was the brother I never had, really.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing dramatic. He moved away, his dad became the tribe leader for the Midlands, and Zayn works alongside him. I used to say it was the distance that pushed us apart, but really it was just us. We just stopped trying. I think it was easier to give up, then push on, knowing we’d probably never see each other again.”

“That’s sad.”

“It’s the way it goes.”

“So he’s here, now?”

“Yeah,” Harry frustratedly replies, “I last saw him at the Mating Ceremony, but otherwise I hadn’t physically seen him since he left. We had kept in contact recently due to business relations, but otherwise, that was it. Suddenly out of nowhere, he’s decided he has business to handle here, and comes personally to supposedly take care of it. Even though they have always sent other men to do things like that. And not to mention, right after the rogues had been here.”

“You don’t think that’s  a coincidence?”

“Definitely not.”

“Well, just be careful around him, okay?”

“Of course, my little wolf.”

Louis takes another bite of his pasta, but his appetite is gone. Laying his fork down on the table, Louis boldly asks, “Alpha, can you distract me from my thoughts, please?”

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Just couldn’t sleep last night, and couldn’t stop thinking today. So please, can you help me?”

There’s a crack in Louis’ words, almost as if he’s going to cry, but he bites back those tears. Harry gets up from where he had been sitting, and scoops Louis up in his arms, taking him to the bed. “I will do anything for you, Louis. Anything that you want.”

Harry comes against Louis like a thundercloud, strong and powerful, but moving slowly as he splays across Louis’ view. There’s electricity in every press of the Alpha’s fingers, burning their trace into Louis’ skin as a reminder of them ever being there. There are arms moving carefully, but confidently, reaching out to grip onto the other. There is a steady thrum moving about the room, but Louis doesn’t care. He needs this. Needs it slow yet firm, taking his mind off the horrors of the day.

Harry kisses into Louis like rain, lips cool against Louis’ mouth, while they cleanse the Omega of his fears. Every touch is another bolt, every press is another crash. Harry is steady, taking his time as he pulls apart his smaller mate.

Louis is a lone kite to Harry’s building hurricane. And when the Omega let’s go of the ground, Harry is there to catch him, giving Louis the liberation he’d been looking for as he falls into omegaspace.

*       *

**Harry POV**

“Morning Harry.”

Walking into his office, Zayn is already perched on Harry’s desk, seemingly waiting for the Alpha to arrive. “Morning Zayn.”

“Liam called this morning, he was surprised to hear my voice. I told him we should all go out for lunch tomorrow. ”

“Okay, I don’t think I have anything planned. Oh! Did you want to take care-”

Zayn cuts him off with a smirk, “I’m actually going to walk around the town for now. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Right, see you then.”

“Bye.”

Making sure that the Alpha is officially gone, Harry calls back Liam privately. “’ello?”

“Li, we’ve got a problem.”

“What now?”

“Zayn, he’s…he’s planning something.”

Liam sputters, “Harry, you can’t just go accusing people of things like that!”

“I’m not joking around, this is serious.”

“I just talked to the guy on the phone, he seemed perfectly fine to me.”

“Fine, then at a lunch tomorrow, just…I don’t know, watch him?”

“Whatever,” Liam says. “I think you’re overreacting, but sure. I’ll keep my eye on him. See if he does anything strange.”

“Thank you.”

“No thanks needed. Oh, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I actually called about some stuff in the lab.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s nothing for certain yet, but I think we have a lead.”

Harry gasps at the information, “Oh great! That’s amazing Liam.”

“I don’t want to say too much yet, but I’ll keep you updated if anything changes.”

“Perfect.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, see you tomorrow.”

*       *

**Louis POV**

Unlike the consistent movement of Monday, Tuesday is eerily quiet. The need to shop for supplies has dwindled into nothing, as people seem to await whatever shall come next. _If_ it ever comes, of course. Most people are hoping for the best, but Louis is of the select few, that knows better. Knows to expect the worst. Knows that regardless of what has been said, the monsters are still lurking in the shadows of the forest.

Staring out the window of the sweets shop, Louis loses himself to the continued panic within his head. While last night’s sexual distraction served its purpose for a few hours, the protests within his mind could not be quieted forever. And as most things that are faced with resistance, they came back stronger than before. The fear is more terrifying than he can handle. But he can’t deny his thoughts are telling the truth.

People could die because of him. He could lose Harry, because of this.

“Louis?”

Snapping his arctic eyes from the vacant town, Louis turns his head to look at Niall over his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Wanna play tic-tac-toe or some shit? It’s boring as hell today, and Mary is busy trying to restock the items we sold out of yesterday. I offered to help, but I think she’s using the cookies as an excuse to be alone.”

“Yeah, everyone’s pretty shaken up since this weekend.”

Niall sighs, “It’s just so strange. We’ve had rogues nearby multiple times, but we’ve never had such a direct threat. They must want something.”

Moving his eyes anywhere but at Niall, Louis gulps. “Maybe.”

“It really is strange. Whatever, we’re fine now, right? Let’s play games!”

Louis appreciates Niall’s attempt to be enthusiastic in this condition, and doesn’t fight his friend as he joins him over at the counter. Somehow though, during Louis’ walk to Niall, he trips over a chair, landing hard on his knee and scraping his hand.

“Louis!”

At the yell of his name, Mary comes rushing out from the back to see what’s wrong. “What happened?”

“He fell. Louis, you okay?”

Niall extends his hand to grab onto Louis’ arm, and helps lift the Omega off the ground. “Yeah, sorry. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Let me see it, honey.” Mary says as she grabs Louis’ closed fist. Once Louis allows his fingers to open, she frowns at the sight of blood on his palm. “Niall, keep watch of the front. I’m taking Louis into the back.”

Instructing Louis to come along, he falls behind Mary until she brings him into the back, and has him sit on the counter.  

“This won’t hurt, but you have to let me finish till the end.” Without getting a chance to ask what the elder woman means, she begins speaking again, holding Louis’ palm firmly within her own. "Wrap thee in cotton, bind thee with love, protection from pain surrounds like a glove. Brightest of blessings, surrounding thee this night, for thou art cared for, healing thoughts sent in flight."

Lacing around Louis’ hand, the words practically come alive, as the wound disappears with each new phrase uttered. For fear of interrupting, Louis waits until he’s absolutely sure Mary is done before he explodes with gratitude. “Thank you so much. I remember you saying you’re a healer, but wow! I didn’t know it was like that.”

“Yes, it’s very cool. Does your hand feel better now?”

“Yes! Even better!”

“That’s good. And Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“If anything happens, where you need me to heal you again, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

“But Louis...I really really mean it. I want you to come to me.”

The urgency in her voice is odd, but Louis assumes it has to do with the recent danger of the rogues, that she’s being this way. Regardless, Louis nods his head, and thanks Mary again. After he’s departed from her, Louis goes back out to the front with Niall, and spends the rest of the afternoon playing tic-tac-toe, until Harry comes later to pick him up from work.

His Alpha seems okay, and that’s really the best they can manage for the time being. When they are home later, half their meal left untouched, their lips never part to say more than a few words, but their bodies tell so much more. For every word they should admit, their hands grasp tight. For every promise they should make, their eyes vow in silent commitment. A finger leaves sorrow in another’s hair. A leg entangles in need around another’s thigh.

And a kiss, laid to rest a thousand times upon aching lips, confesses eternal love in each other’s hearts.

*       *

Another day of waiting, as Louis is dropped off by his Alpha at work in the morning. There’s a few more souls in the shop today, as some people try to find normalcy in their lives again. Niall all but seems the same, as his boisterous laugh bellows throughout the store. Louis tries to laugh along, but only a handful of meager chuckles have managed to surpass his teeth.

Sometime around an hour into work, the bell of the shop chimes, and a rich Alpha scent stifles Louis and Niall from their banter. As their eyes track the direction of the smell, the two Omegas come to face a relatively attractive Alpha, with black licorice hair, and nearly identical dark eyes. There’s a smug smirk on his face as his eyes latch onto Louis in particular, and the Omega turns to Niall in sheer confusion at the stranger.

“Uh, hello there, can we help you with anything,” Niall asks, as friendly as ever.

The smirk doesn’t fall as the Alpha responds, “Just browsing. Haven’t been to this shop in years.”

Niall easily goes along with the direction of the conversation, “Oh yeah? You used to live here?”

“Yeah, long time ago. Mary used to run the shop back then.”

This time Louis answers, “She does. This is still her shop, and she makes most of the products. We just man the storefront mostly.”

When Louis finishes talking, the dark-haired man’s eyes linger on Louis for a second longer than necessary, changing the atmosphere of the shop into something uncomforting

“I see. Well...I should be on my way. Don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You can stay as long as you like, sir.”

The Alpha’s eyes sparkle, “Zayn.”

“Huh,” Louis asks.

“My name, it’s Zayn.”

“Oh, I’m Louis, and this is Niall. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” he draws out. Before the tension can choke the Omega with its awkwardness, Zayn’s judgmental eyes glance over at Niall, smiling at him with a different expression. “Well, I’ve seen all I’ve needed to see. Bye.”

It takes five minutes after the Alpha has left, till the two stumped Omegas can find the words to even say.

“Well then,” Niall announces. “That was…”

And he doesn’t even need to finish the sentence for Louis to agrees. “Yes, yes it was.”

*       *

**Harry POV**

The three Alphas had met up at the office, and Liam looked right smitten at the sight of Zayn in front of him. Though Liam and Zayn weren’t as close as Zayn and Harry used to be, they all were still friends back in the day. Harry’s curious as to why Liam is acting the way he is, but shrugs it off as they make their way to the nearest restaurant. It’s not important enough, currently.

“So Zayn,” Liam asks as they’ve adjusted into their seats. “Do you like the Midlands better than the Northern Territory?”

“I mean,” Zayn leans his head against his hand as he grins, “The weather is far nicer there, but the scenery is a bit dull. Lots of sand, and rocks. Not much else. Some areas have a bit more grass than where I am particularly, but it’s still not as lush as it is here. I miss the smell of the forest, and just being inside something so…I don’t know, alive? Profound? It’s truly breathtaking.”

Liam looks amazed as Harry rolls his eyes at the continued façade Zayn seems to be keeping up. “Alright,” Harry snaps unamused, “We ready to order? Because I just want to eat already.”

“Uh, sure Harry,” Liam stutters, “Let’s order.”

Unfortunately, while Harry tries to rush as much of the lunch as he can, the other two seem to be in deep discussion. Liam clearly doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary with Zayn, as he sits and practically drools over the other Alpha. _Is Liam envious of the life Zayn is leading?_ Harry tries to figure out his best friends actions, but internally groans. It’s not a big enough deal, he reminds himself, and really? He just wants to leave to see his mate.

*       *

At night, Louis recalls to Harry how Zayn had oddly come into the shop earlier in the day, and if Harry wasn’t suspicious before, he most certainly is now. _What was Zyn’s purpose coming to town? What was he trying to accomplish by stopping to see Lous? And how did he even know where to find him?_ Aggravated beyond belief, Harry just wants answers, but he can’t share his thoughts with Louis. While his mate probably can sense Harry’s unease, Harry doesn’t want to tell Louis what it’s directly about, because it would cause more stress than the Omega needs

Harry can feel it all day when Louis is at work, how fearful he is through their bond. Harry doesn’t need to add to that. If anything, he should be taking that pain away. When Harry sees how shaken his mate is about the whole Zayn ordeal, Harry spends the rest of the evening comforting him as best as possible. It almost works too, all the promises Harry makes about keeping Louis safe from all possible dangers.

Yes it almost works, except Thursday morning bares with it a gift no one wants. Breaking all the promises Harry made the night before, a call comes with the sunrise, shattering the limbo of peace that the two had been living in.

The rogue wolves are back, and there’s more.

Anne rushes on the other line, “I’m calling a town meeting! Get Louis, and hurry to the Tribe House.”

There’s nothing but terror, as Harry grips onto Louis’ wrist, leading him down the stairs of the cabin, and into his pickup truck. Driving recklessly to the town, Harry avoids the mass of people walking towards the center, as he parks as close as he can get.

“Come on, Lou.”

On the front porch of the Tribe House, there’s a podium that Anne stands in front of, waiting till the area quiets down enough for her to talk. Once the crowd is quietly, Harry stands to witness as his mother takes a breath, “Hello everyone,” She begins with a confidence Harry always  wished he possessed. “I have called today, for an emergency meeting. We have been notified that there are rogue wolves roughly sixty miles out from our town, and they’re headed our way. We estimate that we have at most, three days till they’re here. In that time, all jobs are closed until further notice. All warriors will begin full-day trainings, including any of those that want to volunteer to be in the fields. The remainder of jobs will be divvied up between those that will be watching the children, those that will be cooking for our fighters, and those that will be prepping the weapons. Everyone else, we ask that you stay at home, and prepare for the worst. No one may go out alone. No one may leave the town borders. If you have any questions, you can speak with me directly. I hope you all stay safe. Thank you.”

Before anyone else can have the chance to talk with Anne, the tribe leader rushes over to Louis and whispers in his ear. “Do not to talk to anyone Louis, except for me or Harry. Do not go anywhere by yourself. And most importantly, do not shift.”

She kisses the side of his cheek, before looking in his eyes as a sign of reassurance, until she’s pulled into a group of those that have questions. Louis is paralyzed, standing as he watches the fear evident on everyone’s faces. Harry knows what he’s feeling, can sense it pouring throughout his veins, but his mate is wrong.

It’s not all because of him.  

Grabbing Louis’ hand, and tugging him from his thoughts, Harry whispers, “Come on Lou. Let’s go home.”

“You’re not staying here and training?”

“I’ve had years of training, darling. I don’t need any more practice.”

“What about me? Isn’t there anything I can do to help out?”

Turning to face his mate, and grabbing Louis firmly by the shoulders, Harry bends down to stare his green irises into Louis’ blue gaze. “The best thing you can do for everyone Louis, is to hide out. We can’t draw any attention to you right now.”

The Omega nods his head wistfully, and takes Harry’s hand back within his own, gripping it tightly as he walks beside his Alpha. They haven’t gone far when after a few paces, there’s laughter heard from the left of where they’re standing. Harry’s head snaps up at the sound, to find it coming from none other, than Zayn Malik.

This for Harry, is the final straw.

“You,” the Alpha growls with a pointed finger as he charges up to Zayn.

The Alpha in question furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Me?”

“You’re the cause of this, I know it. There’s no way that you just so happened to come here after all these years, right when the rogue wolves have entered our territory.”

“Woah, Harry.”

“And there’s no way, you just so happened to walk into the sweets shop yesterday, to meet my mate.”

Zayn’s hands are up in a defensive shield in front of his chest, dark eyes struck with horror, trying to keep Harry from encroaching further into his space. “You’re totally misunderstanding-”

“No! I’m not! I don’t care what excuses you might try to come up with, I don’t trust you. And for that, I’m having you imprisoned.”

“Harry!” Louis yells at the shock of the demand. However, other people have witnessed the situation, and now two guards are charging up to where Harry is, ready to take Zayn with them.

“Stop, please stop. I wouldn’t do that. Harry I wouldn’t, you know me!”

“No Zayn,” Harry practically spits, “No I don’t.”

When the guards pull Zayn away from the crowd, Harry portrays not an ounce of remorse for his closest childhood friend. Not one.

Or should he say, _stranger_?

*       *

**Louis POV**

Louis knows better than to say anything, as Harry drives frantically back home. When they get into the cabin, Louis heads for the living room, as Harry shuts himself up in his office. He hasn’t been in there once since Louis has been living with him, but well…there’s a first for everything.

In the living room, Louis starts counting to four, as he inhales deeply and exhales the same. Trying to keep himself from falling off the brink of his sanity. He can sense Harry’s inner struggle, as Louis is sure Harry can sense his, and it’s only making matters worse. The rogues are coming for him, they’re coming to claim him in any way they see fit.

There has to be something Louis can do. But the question is, what?

While it’s not Louis’ first option, if it means protecting this town and these people, he’s willing to offer himself up. He can’t stomach the thought of leaving Harry behind, but if it guarantees everyone’s safety, there’s really no other choice to make. If it comes down to it, Louis is willing to walk away. He just hopes that Harry lets him.

It’s interesting though, Louis thinks bitterly. When faced with the reality of his possible death, he can’t help but to think about what kind of life he’ll be leaving behind? What kind of memories he’ll lose forever? Reminiscing has always been a gateway to emotions he hasn’t wanted to feel ever again, but tonight feels right.

Growing up, Louis had two younger sisters, before he was sent away to Omega Prep at the age of ten. His mom was his world, a strong and brave Omega that fought tirelessly for her children, against the wrath of their Alpha father. Apparently, he used to be different. Apparently, when Louis’ mom and dad were set up through the Mating Ceremony, his dad had been charming and nearly irresistible. Supposedly wanted by all the Omegas.

And while the first two years together brought them more joy than they could have imagined, a sharp knife cut through the stitching of their happiness. Louis’ mom never really knew what happened, but one day he left as Mark Tomlinson, and came back as someone else. A literal switch from light to dark.

Louis was an infant at the time, so he has no recollection of what his dad was like before, having only grown up with the man after he’d changed. But Louis remembers it well. Remembers the impossibly unrealistic demands, the hateful gleam in his eyes, and the way he used his Alpha voice to force his mom into submission.

But for all the beatings that she took, she never let Mark touch their kids.

When Louis turned ten, he told his mom that he refused to leave her behind, but she wouldn’t let that happen. She’d tell him that he needed to do something with his life, something better than she could ever provide for him. He needed to go out there and be someone, and find love, and be happy.

He needed to go out and find himself, and enjoy life for all it’s worth.

As the ghost of her voice echoes through his mind, a single tear escapes from his eyelids grasp. What would she think now? He finally achieved all the things she wanted, only for them to be taken away so briskly. What would she say? How would she help him, if she could?

A ghost at the shell of his ear, whispers into Louis with the only answer there really is. Crashing against his doubts with its power.  

_Fight._

*       *

**Harry POV**

“Liam,” Harry nearly cries on the phone.

“Harry, what is it?”

“The rogues are coming for Louis.”

The other Alpha gasps, “What? How do you know that?”

“They saw us out in the woods a few days ago. I know they’re coming back for him.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

And isn’t that just the question of all questions? What is Harry going to do? Peering into the living room where his Omega mate lays sleeping on the couch, Harry whispers defeatedly. “There’s nothing _to do._ I just…if only Omegas could shift, you know? If only we figured it out, then they wouldn’t even want him.”

“Harry, I’ve been trying my best, but I can’t make anything like that happen over night.”

“I know, I know. I just…I’m frustrated, and scared. I feel like I’m going out of my mind.”

“Just stay at your house, Harry. And as hard as it is, relax.”

“Yeah...I’ll try.”

There’s a bit more force used as Harry hangs up the phone, than he meant, but luckily the sound of plastic slamming doesn’t wake his little wolf. Leaning against the wall, the Alpha hides his face within his sweaty palms, trying to keep the tears from falling down. He wishes that he could do something from the bottom of his heart, but other than fight the enemy, there’s nothing he can do to guarantee Louis’ safety. With every minute that passes, the rogue wolves are getting closer, and Harry has no way to stop it.

Fuck.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Two days pass. The fear that has ebbed away at Louis’ mind, has spread like a virus, and swallowed the town in one giant gulp. There are tremors, deep within Louis’ bones, shaking him with the thought that this is the end. His final day with Harry.

Hiding out in the cabin has been both a blessing and a curse. For one, Louis is glad to not personally see the state of the town. If he saw the fear that reflects in his own heart, on the faces of the other adults and children, he’d lose whatever is left of his fragmented mind. However, staying in the cabin is tormenting in it’s own way. The silence plays tricks on Louis, and shadows seem to enjoy getting in on the game. Harry has tried to assure Louis that it’s all in his mind, but the Alpha has lost his will, as well.

There’s a finality in all of their words, in all of their actions. Like they both know that this is it, but are too afraid to say exactly that. Louis hopes fate is one their side, but well…

Fate’s never been one to intervene.

“Lou?”

The Omega turns his head from where he’s perched on the couch, focusing in on the distressed state of his Alpha. “Yes Hazza?”

“Can you…can you lay with me, for a bit? I just…”

 _‘I just need you,’_ is what Harry was going to say, but he didn’t have to finish his sentence. Louis knows. Louis needs him too.

Nodding his head, Louis walks with Harry over to their bed, and lays down in front of him. Their bodies form together, as Harry reaches his arm over Louis’ side, pulling the Omega in impossibly close. Louis has been fighting tears for days, but behind him, he can hear the nearly silent sniffle of his Alpha, and turns over to face his mate.

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see this. I just…I can’t lose you, darling.” Harry’s tears rush against his now swollen face, and it instantly causes Louis to cry too, his guard completely fallen at the sight.

“I love you Harry. No matter what happens tomorrow, you’re my everything. You’re my forever.”

Reaching out his hand, Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hazelnut locks, and brings them down to wipe at the tears on Louis’ face. “You have no idea, what you mean to me. I love you more than every blade of grass that resides on this earth, more than every leaf that hangs from above, more than every breath that your lungs breathe. There is not a single thing that could outnumber my adoration for you, my darling. Not one.”

“You love me more than every star in the sky?”

“Louis,” Harry exhales with glossy eyes, and an unsteady voice, “So much more than.”

After that they’re kissing. Using their lips to express the things that their words cannot form. Louis clutches onto Harry, a needing grip, begging his Alpha to never let him go. Harry in turn grips back, promising in simple touches that he’s here no matter what. Nothing is rushed, Harry takes his time as he pulls apart his Omega one searing kiss at a time. Louis comes undone, wrecked at his Alpha’s hands in the most loving of ways.

Once the hours of needed affection are done, Harry pulls Louis back into his arms, and Louis waits until he hears soft rhythmic breaths from his mate, before he lets his tears fall again. How can he let this go? How can he say good-bye to the most perfect person he’s ever known? His soul-mate. His Alpha. Harry has given Louis so much, how can the Omega walk away willingly?

The answer is he can’t. The problem is, is that he has no choice. He has to do it to save this town. To save these people. To save his Harry. He has to do whatever it takes to keep them all safe, and if that means offering his freedom up, then that’s what he’ll have to do.

And with another bated breathe, tomorrow comes all too soon.

 


	10. Chapter 10

******Louis POV**

It all starts with a scream. Early in the stilted calm of Saturday morning, the silence is broken with a terrified cry. When Louis wakes up, he realizes the sound is his own, coming from his empty, dried lungs. He had a nightmare that the wolves had come in the middle of the night, and killed Harry in front of him. It was horrifying.

Whatever happens today, Louis will sacrifice his own life before he allows that to ever happen.

With sweat dripping across his skin, and the sound of his beating heart reverberating in his head, Louis shuffles out of bed. Harry too, having woken up from the yell, follows after his mate to the kitchen. Neither are hungry, sitting in silence as they do nothing, though both knowing there’s a million things they probably should. For one, they should at least talk.

But really, when is the right time to say goodbye?

A phone call shocks them from their thoughts, alerting their systems that they need to be ready for anything. As Harry answers the call, he nods his head a few times, and hums out replies, before hanging up with a bowed head.

“We need to go.”

“Where?”

Picking his head back up, Harry looks defeatedly to his mate. “We’ll go into town. I’m going to hide you with the other group of Omegas in the Tribe House. Louis, I can’t stay with you. For your safety you need to be there, but I’m needed to fight.”

“No.”

Harry’s head jerks, “What?”

“I’m fighting with you.”

“Louis, I am not arguing with you. You are going to the Tribe House. When everything is safe again, I’ll come get you.”

There’s a prominent pout on the Omega’s face, “Why can’t we stay here?”

“Because that’s where they’re headed. My mom just called, and that’s what she told me.”

“How’d they even know where your cabin is? It’s one of the most secluded places in this area.”

“I don’t know, Louis. Probably Zayn, that bastard! Let’s just get going.”

“Okay.”

Louis hardly obliges to Harry’s request, but he won’t argue back. Not when he has a plan, currently formulating in his head. Despite what his Alpha wants, he can’t sit back and just wait. He has to do something better, he has to help somehow.

And he thinks he knows the way.

*       *

**Harry POV**

After Harry drops Louis off at the Tribe House, and settles him in with the others that are also residing in the safe room, Harry cries. He prays that that wasn’t the last time he’ll see his beautiful little wolf’s face, but now, only time will tell. Patting at his skin to dry the sorrow that  had released, Harry straightens his posture, and heads over to the center of the town.

Where there once was a perfectly maintained landscape, and park benches all around, there are now just weapons. Bows, arrows, daggers, swords, etc. Some people fight in their wolves, some people don’t. They need to be prepared for it either way.

“Harry!”

Spinning around, Harry comes to his mom with fright etched into the wrinkles of her skin, running at him until she grips him in a hug. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“Mom, you need to be with the others in the safe room.”

“I know, I’m heading there, but I just wanted to see you first.”

He hugs her back meaningfully, “This isn’t good-bye,” he vows to her.

“It better not be.”

“Mom, I love you.”

“Harry,” she peers up, tears brimming the edge of her eyes, “I love you too.”

With care, Anne reaches up and kisses the side of Harry’s face, until she’s pulled away by the guards, towards the Tribe House. _For something that wasn’t supposed to be a good-bye, it sure felt a hell of a lot like it_ , Harry thinks. But he can’t linger on it, moving away into the depth of the crowd to dive himself into the situation. With his mom in hiding, this means it’s his time to take charge, as the second in command.

Standing up on a table, Harry yells aloud to the crowd, “Everyone, please quiet down! I need you all to listen carefully, as I’m about to give my orders.”

The crowd does as he asks, everyone having stopped what they’re doing to stare up at him, for guidance. “Thank you. The rogues are nearly here, and we need this place guarded. James?”

An older guy in the group waves his hand at being called, “Here!”

“You need to take yourself and four others, to the eastern border. Mike, you will do the same to the southern border. Chris, you and a group will go to the western border, and Tyler you will have the north. Anybody who is left behind will be here with me, in the center. Everyone, you need to be on high alert, and if you need backup, howl to let us know. If in an hour you see nothing, come back to the center to help.”

Their unsure faces stand before him, and Harry wishes he could instigate a fire within them to fight. But even he feels helplessly unhopeful. However, trying his best not to seem such a way, Harry cheers them on. “Let’s do this!”

There’s a resounding cheer before him, and then the world moves again. The group breaks, and Harry jumps downs from the table, waiting for those that are to be with him. Liam comes over, exhaustion apparent in the purple under his droopy eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey, Li.”

“James asked me to go with him, but I don’t want to leave you behind.”

“It’s alright if you do.”

“No, we’re brothers. We stand together.”

Harry grabs Liam into a hug, “Always.”

They break apart as a few other men and women come, a good mix between Alphas and Betas, by Harry’s standards. “Alright, I think this is everyone. We need to spread out. There’s seven of us, so we need to circle around the center, and make sure they can’t get past us, and into the actual town.”

“Alright,” a girl named Emma cuts in, “But we need someone to guard the Tribe House solely.”

“That’ll be me,” Harry replies.

Liam shakes his head, “Harry, I know you want to protect it because of Louis, but you’re one of our most prized players here. You’re more valuable in surrounding the border of the town, than inside of it.”

“I guess so. Then Emma, why don’t you guard them?”

She snaps, “Why? Because I’m a girl, and not as strong as you?”

“No,” Harry deadpans. “Because it was your idea and you’re the best one out of all of us in combat skills.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Does anyone else have any concerns?”

They all just stare at him, waiting for his call. “Alright, off you go.”

As they disembark from his field of view, Harry glances back at the Tribe House, where Emma is already heading towards. Eliciting the glow of his love within his soul, Harry sends his emotions through his bond, hoping Louis will receive the message.

_I love you._

*       *

**Louis POV**

“I will not stand down! You can’t make me! Now please, open this door!” There’s an uprising in Louis’ lungs, attaching itself to every breath he uses to scream his words. They can’t keep him hostage. They can’t keep him here. Taking out his rage at an innocent female Omega, Louis would feel bad on any other day, but today he has to fight. It’s for these people’s protection, that he needs to get out of this building.

“Sir,” the Omega says timidly, “We’re in here because it’s the safest place to be.”

“I don’t want to be safe! I want to go out there and help.”

Behind him, a warm hand pats him on his shoulder. At the contact, Louis whips around to snap at whoever thought it a good idea to touch him, until his eyes focus on the hand’s owner. Anne.

“Louis? Come with me, okay?”

The Omega gives in, letting the tribe leader guide him away from the rest of those in the safe room. “I didn’t know you were in here, too.”

“Well, I’m no good to them outside, despite being their leader.” Coming to a bathroom, Anne shoves Louis inside along with herself. The room has a few stalls and is a bit run down, but Louis is more concerned with why she brought him here. Especially once Anne locks the door behind her.

“Look, I didn’t mean to be yelling at those girls, but-”

Peering under the stalls to make sure they’re alone, Anne’s antics have Louis faltering, until the elder of the two, rushes words at the Omega in a hushed tone.

“Louis, I understand. That is why I’m allowing this to happen, but you must promise me that you’ll do whatever it takes to keep both you and Harry alive. I can’t lose either of you, I’m not strong enough to go through that kind of pain again.”

Confusion is evident in Louis’ features until Anne walks over to the opposing wall. Higher up, just above their heads, is a window. Once Louis understands, Anne sticks out her hand. “So do you promise me?”

“Of course, Anne. I promise you nothing will happen to Harry.” It’s a good thing she doesn’t realize that Louis never promised anything about himself, when she gleams.

“Then come on, what’re you waiting for?”

Walking unsurely over to the woman, Anne puts her hands together, insinuating for Louis to put his foot in her clasped palms.

She’s going to give him a boost.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

“Okay.”

Grabbing onto her shoulders, Louis hoists himself up to the window. There’s a knob that he unlatches, before shoving his arms through the small opening. After his hands have a firm hold on the outside of the building, he then pulls himself through the window. With his head is past the barrier, he celebrates to himself. He’s free.

“And Louis,” Anne calls from within.

“Yes?”

“Good luck!”

Luck, he prays, is on their side.

*       *

**Harry POV**

It’s been twenty minutes, and there hasn’t be a single howl - Harry is petrified. Because hearing nothing, is worse than hearing something. As if aware of his imploding thoughts, suddenly, a yell invades the air like an avalanche against the silence. Harry’s wolf demands him to shift for better protection, and Harry doesn’t argue with his instincts.

From a ways away, he can hear the fighting better in his wolf form, but he’s not sure what exactly is going on. He can’t worry though, only unless they howl can he then intervene. It’s more important that he worries about his own position. If he lets his guard down, it could be the difference between winning and losing this battle. However, a message from Liam invades his senses, and it’s something he can’t ignore.

_Help._

Unable to avoid the promise of his loyalty bond to Liam, Harry races to where his friend is stationed. Arriving five minutes later with determination in his stride, Harry comes to find Liam on the ground, underneath another red wolf. The enemy. Harry growls angrily, charging forward as he chases after the invader until he realizes the wolf isn’t fighting back. In fact…the wolf is running... _away_.

Clearly uninterested in having a physical altercation, Harry lets the wolf run, turning back to help his friend. Liam is still sprawled on the ground, but Harry’s wolf determines that there’s not a lot of blood, thankfully. At least, not from what he can smell. Shifting into his human form to help Liam up, Harry reaches out a hand, “I’m here Li, it’s okay.”

Liam smiles as he sits up, grabbing onto Harry’s hand to help him on his feet. When Harry goes to pull his hand away, however, Liam doesn’t let go. _What the hell?_ Harry laughs, and tries to pull his grip out from Liam’s, but the other Alpha suddenly is squeezing Harry’s fingers in a bone-crushing grasp. At the pain, Harry yelps.

“Ow, Liam!” He snaps as he pushes the other Alpha back. “What the fuck was that for?”

Rapid like the pressing of a button, a change occurs. Watching the scene unfold before him, Harry’s eyes double in size. The person that has been his friend since childhood, disappears in the drifting wind, leaving behind only a shell of man. A shell of rage. The brown gentle eyes Harry once knew to be so familiar, turn black with hate. The smile that had been so welcoming always, shifts into a smirk of malicious intent. Harry’s stomach drops as he realizes what this new vision means.

This person is the enemy, a stranger in Liam’s skin.  

An evil chuckle erupts from the other Alphas lips, “Oh Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. So young. So naïve.”

“Who are you? What have you done to Liam?”

The person laughs maniacally at the confrontation, “I _am_ Liam!” He continues amusedly, “I was so sure you’d have caught on, but thanks to your new mate, you were too easily distracted to notice anything different.”

Harry’s frown deepens, “Liam? I...I don’t understand!”

“Of course you don’t. You were always blind to my true feelings, Harry. Ever since we were younger. When we were kids you were so focused on Zayn. Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.  And now you’re always focused on Louis. Even when Zayn had moved away, you never treated me like that. With _love_.”

“It wasn’t like that! Zayn was just my friend. I never loved him like that.”

Liam screams, “Well he loved you!”

“I…I didn’t know.”

“Yeah well I did,” Liam spits. “I watched as he would bend over backwards for your attention, while I sat there waiting for him to realize he could have all that he wants, with me.”

Harry snorts, “That’s what this is about? You’re still mad from all those years ago, because Zayn loved me and not you?”

“No,” Liam scoffs. “That’s just when it started, my hatred for you. Since then I’ve always despised you. You were Mr. Perfect, Top Alpha, and everyone fucking wanted you. Zayn was the last straw. After he moved away, I decided the best way to get my revenge was to be as close to you as I could. Keep your enemies close, right Harry? As much as I hated pretending to be friends with you, the thought of getting my revenge...the thought of watching you suffer, far outweighed the cons.”

“Killing me will never make you happy,” Harry screams.

“Oh, but you’re wrong. I don’t want your life Harry,” a vicious grin spreads across Liam’s face, “I want your love. I want to rip the love from you, that you so carelessly ripped from me. But it’s taken years, hasn’t it? You never even dated, and you waited until the very end to go to the Mating Ceremony. But I stood my ground, waiting for the perfect time to take it all out from under you.”

“However,” Liam continues, “I hadn’t anticipated you finding an omega mate, that was not only your soulmate, but that could also shift. That was quite the surprise to my plans. Soulmates are near impossible to kill off because they can share energy, but no matter. Because I decided I’m not going to kill your mate anymore. No, I’m going to let you both live for the rest of your lonely days. That way, when I hand Louis over to the rogues like I promised, you can feel as they use your mate  for breeding. Over, and over, and over again.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“No Harry, I’d rather not.”

“What about all our times together? What about being brothers, our loyalty bond!?”

Liam laughs again, “What loyalty bond,” he questions snarkily, as he raises his right hand, and points a finger at the bond. Suddenly, a black lights emits from Liam’s hand, burning the bond mark on his left wrist. Harry shouts out in pain, as his own mark is burned as well, melting under the heat of the light attacking their skin. “Argh, stop!”

“No.”

Breathing heavily, Harry clutches his arm into his chest. It’s a blinding pain, but Harry can’t appear weak or vulnerable. Standing taller, Harry questions, “So you’re telling me, that on top of all this, you’ve also been an _enchanter_ this entire time?”

“Not the entire time. About a year ago, when I was away on business, I might have met someone who gave me the ashes of Alpha Jones. All I had to do was ingest them, and the power leftover transferred to me.”

Gagging, Harry snaps, “That’s disgusting.”

The Alpha shrugs, “To each their own.”

“And to think I had been asking you about enchanters! That means the curse is real then!”

“Yes, and you’re not going to do a damn thing about it, now.”

Harry barks out a crazed laugh, “Like hell I won’t.”

Liam grins with a dark eagerness, “Try me.”

At the dare, Harry cockily smirks, “Are those your final words?”

Leaning back into a fighting stance, Liam zeroes in his attention on Harry, not releasing his gaze from his target. Harry shifts, getting lower to the ground in his wolf, as he waits for an attack.

It’s the breath before the plunge, and then, it’s chaos.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Running through the streets, Louis has no sense of where to go. There is fighting everywhere, and he needs to avoid it, while also trying to find Harry. As he’s searching throughout the town, a voice yells out to him.

“Louis! You’re not supposed to be here.”

Switching his head to the side, to see the relatively older man that called to him, Louis realizes that he’s never met this man before. “Do I know you?”

“Sorry, we’ve never formally met. My name is Roger, I’m Mary’s mate.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, well….not nice due to the circumstances, but uh…”

“I know.” Roger points back to the Tribe House, “But as I was saying, you need to get back to the safe room.”

“No! I’m sorry sir, but I escaped there so that I could be out here and help. I just…I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well, did Harry ever figure it out?”

“Figure what out?”

Roger adjusts his glasses, “You know? About Diana and the curse?”

“Are you talking about that Omega from two hundred years ago?”

“Yes!”

“What about it?”

The elder man panics, “Harry would know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Wait please, help me a little. I don’t know where Harry is right now.”

Backing away from the Omega, the man just answers, “Think of the curse, Louis. Remember the curse.”

 _Remember the curse?_ The man is gone before Louis can question him further, so Louis takes shelter down an alleyway to think. _The curse. The curse. Two hundred years ago Omega’s were cursed to never shift again, because of that one other Omega. What does that have to do with today? Well, the rogues are here because they want Louis, since he’s the only Omega that can shift now. But if all Omegas could shift, this wouldn’t even be a problem. Is that what the old man was leading too? Figuring out a way to get all Omegas to shift? Well Louis knew that already, that’s why he was doing those tests with Liam. That’s what they wanted to achieve. No, there’s something more he’s missing._

Not having a chance to ponder longer, a body collides with his in the alley. “The fuck?” When Louis looks up, a gasp pours from him, “Zayn? What are you doing?”

“Louis? You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well, neither should you,” Louis deadpans.

“The guards were called away, and I know how to pick locks. What’s your excuse?”

“Anne helped me climb through a window.”

The Alpha smirks at Louis’ sass but in an impressed sort of fashion. “Well, what’re you doing back here then?”

“Jacking off,” Louis says seriously, until Zayn looks like he actually believes him. “What the _fuck_ do you think I’m doing here? I’m trying to think.”

“Not the best time for that, now is it?”

“Well, what about you?”

“I’m trying to hide. Now move over.”

As Zayn tries to get on the ground and crouch beside the Omega, Louis yells. “No!”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not going to hide behind here, they’ll find us.”

“Okay,” Zayn nods. “Then what’s the plan?”

“That’s what I was trying to think of, before you freaking charged into me!”

“Okay, sorry.”

“Look, Zayn?”

The Alpha listens, “Hm?”

“Do you know anything about the curse? You know the one that was cast upon Omegas so that they couldn’t shift anymore?”

“Oh yeah, during the Alpha’s War? Why?”

“Because I think I know how to save everyone, if I could just figure out what’s so important about that curse.”

“Important about it? I don’t know if I know that, I just know that the curse took away all Omegas’ abilities to shift into their wolves, and that the only way to break the curse is to find it’s contradiction.”

“Contradiction?”

“Yeah, the one thing that disproves its truth. So basically, an Omega who _can_ shift.”

Louis’ mouth drops open, “Oh my god. I’ve got it!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! But uhm, how the hell did you know all that?”

Zayn shrugs nonchalantly, “I had to do a history report on it in school.”

“Oh. Okay well, let’s go!”

“Wait, to where?”

“To Mary’s!”

“The sweets shop owner? Why her?”

“Because she’s as close as we can get to what I need, and I think she’ll know how to help!”

As they start running in the direction Louis is leading them, avoiding the fighting wolves as they do, Zayn asks, “Er, so what is it exactly that you need, by the way?”

“An enchanter.”

“How the hell is Mary going to help you find that?”

“Because…,” Louis draws out, “ She’s a healer.”

“Since when?!”

“Since always, now hurry up young Alpha. You’ve got much to learn.”

The Alpha actually chuckles at that, “Yes, oh wise Omega. Teach me your ways.”

“Cheeky,” Louis smirks, “I like it.”

*       *

**Harry POV**

While Harry had shifted into his wolf to fight, Liam stayed in his human form. Harry thought he’d have the upper hand, but the power Liam’s using is an advantage over Harry he could not have foreseen. And every time the wolf gets close to snapping at Liam, a sharp zap of light throws him back.

The fight is going nowhere, really fast.

“I’m getting bored over here Harry,” Liam yawns teasingly into his hand.

Harry snarls at being taunted, pouncing from his feet with all of his strength, as he aims to bite at his enemy's head. This time when he misses, Liam starts laughing amusingly.

“How about, while you try and get to me, I tell you more fun stories? Hm? Like how you locked Zayn up.”

At this, Liam bends over in giggles, throwing his hands on his belly. “Of course that’s exactly what I wanted. I needed someone to frame, and I knew he’d still do anything for you, so I sent him a note. Wrote to him anonymously, saying that your Omega was mistreating you, and that you needed Zayn’s help. Unsurprisingly, not even a week later, he shows up. And the fact that he had come not even a day or two after the first sighting of the rogues was just a happy coincidence. Zayn played the perfect scapegoat. I truly couldn’t have done it better myself.”

With all of Liam’s talking, Harry had found a way to sneak up behind him. Lowering his head, Harry waits for the perfect moment, and then all at once jumps onto Liam. He gets the Alpha down and underneath his paws, as he attempts to scratch and bite. However, Liam uses his powers to throw Harry back a few feet.

“Enough!”

Harry takes aim again, but a sharp feeling stabs into his side, stopping him in his place. Because that pain is not coming from Liam.

Louis.

Louis is hurt.

*       *

**Louis POV**

Banging on Mary’s house, the Beta opens the door alarmingly, “What the hell? Louis? Zayn?”

The two boys push her back inside, and lock up the door as soon as they’re all in. “Mary,” Louis says, “We need an enchanter.”

Her eyes bulge, “And whatever for?”

“There’s this curse, see. The one that is keeping Omegas from changing into their wolves. Well to break the curse, there needs to be a contradiction, and I…I can shift. I’m an Omega, and I can shift into my wolf. I can break this curse, I just need an enchanter to take my blood. We just don’t know where one is.”

The Alpha’s mouth’s agape, along with the elder woman who stares in disbelief. However, after a few seconds, the surprise turns into...joy? “Well, guess you’ve come to the right place,” Mary praises, as a smile leaps onto her lips.

Zayn stumbles, “What?”

“When I first came to this tribe, I told everyone I was a healer to protect myself from being abused. Enchanters are often kept against their will, and forced to work under more powerful Alphas or tribe leaders. That’s why we hide ourselves in plain sight, claiming other abilities as our own, since it’s safer than saying we don’t have any abilities at all.”

“But, but…you healed my hand just the other day,” Louis says incredulously.

“I _can_ heal, but I use my powers to do that. I can also do many other things, whereas a healer can only do what is within their limitations. Now come on, we don’t have any time to waste.”

Mary leads them downstairs into a basement, where a large black cauldron rests in the center of the room.

Louis comments at the sight, “I didn’t realize people actually used those.”

“Well Louis, I could use a regular pot if I really wanted to, but the cauldron has a way of perfecting spells, that regular pots and pans just can’t.”

“I see.”

“Now come here, I’m going to cut open the palm of your hand, and let your blood drip into the cauldron. I know this all sounds very gross, but I can heal you almost immediately after it’s done.”

The Omega doesn't complain, “Okay.”

Taking a knife, Mary slices across his hand, evoking a wail to burst from his mouth at the shock of pain, which doesn’t die down as she holds his hand over the center of the cauldron. The blood seeps from his palm into the pit below, and Louis feels faint at the sight. Once enough has been used, Mary keeps hold of Louis’ hand as she brings it back in front of the Omega, and whispers the same chant she had only a few days ago. In the same amount of time it took to make the wound, the cut is thankfully gone. Evaporating off of Louis’ skin into thin air.

“Wow. I still can’t get over that.”

“Do you feel any pain?”

“No.”

“Okay good.” It takes a few more minutes of her throwing things into the mix, until a white light is created from her hands, and thrown into the cauldron, too. “Alright, it’s done.”

“That looks more like a potion than a spell.”

“It is a potion,” She gleams with pride, “One that is going to work alongside my spell.”

“Okay, so we’re all done? Where to now then, Mary?”

“The town center.”

Determinedly, the three heads nod in agreement. To the town center, they go.

*       *

**Harry POV**

“No, you don’t, Harry.”

Harry should admit that he might be losing this fight, but he’s not going to. He’s never going to admit defeat. In the center of the town where all other wolves are still in battle, where buildings are crumbling to the ground, Liam zaps Harry’s legs again. The wolf falls forward, not sure anymore on anything. What can he do? What can he possibly do?

The Alpha should be thinking of an escape plan, an alternate route to winning against Liam, but all that consumes him is his Omega. He hopes Louis is okay wherever he is, and that he’s not in pain any longer. The stabbing Harry had felt is gone, but the Alpha can’t help but fear the worst. He tried to run to the Tribe House, but Liam’s abilities have been keeping him from getting far. Through his bond, Harry tries to tell Louis again that he loves him...that he’s sorry...that he tried.

But this…this might actually be good-bye.

“You ready to take your final breath of freedom, before I cage you away forever?”

And no. Harry would rather die than endure that kind of torture. But as questioned a million times since the first threat of rogues had abrupted his life, Harry pleads. What else can he do?

*       *

**Louis POV**

“No! No! He can’t do this to me! To us!”

As they’re running, nearly to the center of the town, Louis starts screaming aloud. Beside him, Zayn reaches a hand out to touch his arm, “You okay?”

“Harry is telling me good-bye through our bond. That bastard. This isn’t the end.”

Except Louis can feel it swimming through his veins like a shark, a dangerous intruder coming to take his mate away. Peering at some commotion up ahead, Louis sees Liam standing over Harry, and Louis is suddenly filled with relief. Liam’s there to help. He’s going to be okay. But then…then the world twists on it’s axis, and Louis is almost floored to the ground in sheer agony. Liam is raising his arms, and he’s not going in to help Harry up. No, he’s going in to strike.

And no. That is _not_ going to happen!

Like the first time Louis shifted, his body transforms almost without him knowing, racing at a full sprint to his mate. He’s not going to let this happen. He’s not going to let Liam take away everything he’s fought so hard for. His legs pound against the earth, racing against the hands of time, giving everything he has to getting there before the clock’s run out. A black light starts to bubble at the tip of Liam’s finger, and Louis shoves all his weight in the last paces left.

Because _no one is_ going to take his Alpha away from him. No one!

*       *

**Harry POV**

Harry had conceded. He surrendered to his inevitable destiny. Like the vivid roses left crumpled on the ground, Harry accepted his defeat. When the ebony light formed at the tip of Liam’s finger, Harry sent the deepest of apologies to his mate. He promised he’d do better next time. And when the black abyss of magic that Liam manipulates, takes over Harry’s view, the Alpha shuts his eyes to the darkness.  

However, the sound of bodies slamming together, has Harry opening his eyes again. In front of him, a white wolf slams into Liam, bringing the Alpha down to the ground. In one swift and graceful move, the wolf holds Liam’s neck between it’s canines, while simultaneously crushing Liam’s hand beneath its paw.

Harry tears at the beauty of his Omega, and that after all Harry said about keeping his mate safe, it was his little wolf that saved him in the end. The Alpha’s wolf’s tail wags in delight, and he gets up on his paws to help Louis, when a shout keeps him in place.

“Louis! Now!” Mary yells from a few yards away.

Watching with interest, Harry stands curiously as Louis takes a vile of some liquid, and forces it into Liam’s mouth. Suddenly, Liam is glowing red beneath his Omega, and Harry wants to run to help him, but he can’t. He physically can’t move. Scanning around at everything else, the world, it seems, has stopped.

Unable to look elsewhere, Harry continues to watch as Mary comes forth, chanting aloud, as a white light glows from her hands. “To all Omegas in all the lands, heed my words, you shall be returned what was once lost. For every hair they took away, another one I’ll give to you. A paw to roam the earth, a tail to guide your way, a snout to scent the flower’s bloom, and fur to warm the coldest day. And with these things, you shall find your true selves again.”

At the end of her words, the dark ominous clouds that had hung so heavily overhead, break apart. As the sun shines through, it’s glow encasing the ground in its shimmery residue, people suddenly can move again. Harry stands in awe as his hands are released from an invisible hold, until a loud bang comes from the Tribe House. Within a few seconds, the doors are thrust open, and dozens of wolves run out from within its chambers.

Harry’s mouth drops at the realization. Those are all the Omegas. And they’ve all shifted into wolves! Louis actually did it. He broke the curse.

Running over to his Omega, Harry grabs his mate within his arms and spins him around ecstatically. When he drops him back to the ground, Harry doesn’t pull apart as he kisses his mate over and over, making sure to cover every inch of skin he almost had lost.

The only thing grabbing them from their lover’s haze, is a familiar voice asking beside them, “Liam?”

Niall bends down to Liam, who is out cold on the ground. Harry and Louis stay silent, unsure of how to approach the Omega. Though it seems Niall is okay, as a guard comes over to take traitorous Alpha away. At the sight of Liam being carried towards the prison, Harry tries to talk to the confused Omega.

“Niall, I’m so sorry, but Liam…he wasn’t who he said he was. He’s been lying to all of us for a very long time.”

“What about our bond?”

Mary walks over to the distressed Omega, “The potion I gave him, it’s purpose was to take  away his borrowed powers, but I can use it to eliminate your bond, too. But I’ll only severe it, if absolutely want me to - just know, it’ll hurt greatly.”

Niall affirms without a doubt, “Do it, I don’t care what it takes.”

“Okay, I’ll need someone else to help carry you back afterwards. You won’t be able to walk, and I’m too physically weak to carry you myself, back to your house.”

“I’ll do it,” Zayn offers, as he steps forward.

When Niall looks up at the Alpha, a pink glow livens his cheeks, and Harry notices that Zayn might be just as red, too.

“Okay,” Niall flusters.

“Hey wait, Zayn,” Harry says to the Alpha, before they leave. “I just want you to know that I’m so sorry for accusing you earlier. Liam told me what happened, and I-”

“Harry,” Zayn cuts in with a earnest grin, finally a side of the Alpha Harry used to know, that he hasn’t seen in a while, “I don’t blame you. Not at all. You did what you felt was the right thing to do. I’m just glad that we caught Liam, and saved everyone from a lot worse of a fate.”

Harry grins in return, and steps back, as the three of them walk off to Mary’s house. After, Louis distracts his Alpha, by poking Harry in his shoulder, leading the Alpha to take notice of where his Omega points ahead. In the distance beyond their town, the rogues are leaving. The largest black one of the group, who Harry assumes is the leader, stops his stride as he turns to look at Harry. There’s nothing challenging in his eyes as he stares, soon bowing his head in submission. Harry bows too, in full understanding.

It’s a truce.

“Harry I can’t believe we did it! I can’t believe this actually happened, and that I get to be with you for as long as I humanly can.”

Laughing as Harry is pulled into Louis’ arms, the Alpha confesses, “I love you Louis, so much!  Thank you for everything. For saving me. I can never repay you for that.”

“I don’t know...I think I can think of a few things,” Louis winks.

Biting his bottom lip in endearment, Harry giggles, “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I don’t know that I can say some of these things in public,” he teases.

“Really Lou,” Harry playfully asks, “They’re _all_ sexual?”

“Well...there is one.”

“Okay?”

Aligning his solar blue eyes to Harry’s emerald acres, Louis grips onto Harry a little firmly as he admits, “Just...just don’t stop. Don’t ever stop fighting for us. I can’t live a single second knowing that I might not have your love. So please, that’s all I ask. Don’t ever give up on us again.”

Harry lowers his head, pressing a kiss against Louis’ bond mark, “I won’t,” he whispers against the skin. After, he moves to Louis’ other side, adding “I’ll always love you,” as he imprints the second kiss into the barren expanse of the Omega’s neck. Unfinished, Harry glides back up to Louis’ mouth, where the Alpha lastly declares, “More than every breath your body ever takes.”

Before engraving his third and final kiss into Louis’ waiting lips, the Omega responds, “More than every star in the sky?”

“Oh Louis,” Harry sighs happily, “So much more than.”

And with that, their lips connect, binding them together in their infinite love.

  
  
  



	11. Epilogue - 5 Years Later

 

**Harry POV**

"Dad! Dad! Dad!”

A sharp tug on his arm yanks him from his sleep, and unfortunately, from his bed. Harry groans at the pain of hitting the floor, but three little giggles seem to cause his anger to surrender.

“Yes?”

Alex talks first, “Dad! Today’s your anni…animersary, and we want to help bake a cake for Mom!”

“Anni _ver_ sary son, and alright,” Harry chuckles, “I guess I could use a few extra hands. Where is Mom, by the way?”

Olivia jumps up, “He went to nana’s house.”

Harry has to thank his mom for always knowing when to be a distraction. “Alright, well then there’s no time to waste. Let’s get down into the kitchen! Ed, tie your shoes.”

The shortest of the three, and with the curliest of hair, pulls his finger out of his nose and sighs. “But Dad.”

“No buts! Now come on, or you’re going to miss out.”

It doesn’t take another second more before the child is bending down and fixing his laces. When he stands back up, he looks to his Dad proudly, and Harry’s heart melts. He loves his children, so much so he feels like he could explode.

Five years ago, after the fight with the rogues, Louis and Harry were relentless in having sex. After the threat of them potentially never seeing each other again had subsided, they felt like they needed to make up for lost time. They couldn’t get enough of one another, and somewhere within that time, they conceived the triplets. Louis was bouncing off the walls excited, and Harry just cried. Cried from how overjoyed he was, between having his mate, and now having pups. It was the second best day of his life, knowing he was going to be a father. The first day, was when Louis told him he loved him.

After Louis’ pregnancy was confirmed, it was a busy five months until the babies were born, and scary. Louis was the first of the Omegas that now could shift, to be pregnant, and so there was a lot of trial and error on the doctor’s parts. Since no one had personally dealt with a wolf Omega pregnancy, they tried to read up on books from hundreds of years ago, but no one could determine for certain how things would pan out. While human Omega pregnancies took nine months to carry their offspring to full term, wolves carried only for five.  

It also meant that after two and half months in, when Louis started nesting, he remained in his wolf the entire time till they were born. Louis felt safest in that form, and Harry didn’t mind one bit. Getting to cuddle as wolves every night, was euphoric. And honestly, Harry felt more connected that way.

During that timeframe, the town was changing as well. With Omega’s able to shift, there were a lot more opportunities for them in other positions. Omegas could now go off and hunt, or be a guard or warrior, opening up a door of endless possibilities. Not to mention, the tribe leaders also had come together, and unanimously voted to ban Omega Prep, along with the Mating Ceremony.

This made way for people to find their mates freely, and suddenly, love was all around.

The world was progressing towards better things. Even Zayn and Niall had found mates in one another after Liam had been exiled, and Niall was freed from their bond. Zayn took Niall with him to The Midlands, but they come back to visit once a year, and they always stay in touch. Just under a year ago, they even had a baby of their own. A beautiful Omega girl that Louis and Harry can’t help hoping will pair with one of their own children; hopefully finding love in each other someday.

But anyways, once the triplets were born, life was beyond good. While the Omega never did find out anything about his family, he did eventually get reconnected with his friend Josh from school. It was emotional when they met up again four years ago, but they’ve stayed as close as ever, since. Josh comes to visit with his Alpha from the Eastern Territory often, just to play with the triplets whenever they can. The visits were especially nice during the first two months of the babies births when Louis and Harry were on leave from work, until Louis practically forced Harry back out to his job. Harry argued, but his mom was desperate to have the help at work again, and so Harry relented, not wanting to let her down any longer.

It took a year before Louis too started to feel the call of his independence again. Mary had been working the bakery by herself, until the Omega came back, desperate to have something to do outside of the house again. Louis only picked up a few hours in the morning to offer some assistance, but it was okay. Harry thoroughly enjoyed this change, because it meant that he got to take his kids to work with him then. It was a huge boost to his ego, as everyone came to marvel at his three little Alphas, who caused everyone they met to fall in love with them. Instantly charmed by their dimpled smiles.

Harry couldn’t be more proud.

And it’s true, the Alpha can’t deny his children are adorable - Olivia with her blonde curly hair and green eyes, Alex with his straight brown hair and blue eyes, and Ed...little Ed with his brown curls, and both a blue and green colored eye. There is no denying; they are Harry and Louis through and through.

“Daddy, how much flour do we need,” Olivia asks, pulling Harry from his reverie.

Harry picks his daughter up and sits her on the kitchen counter, as Alex and Ed help grab items from the refrigerator for the cake. It doesn’t take long before the dough is in the oven, baking, and three smiling children cheer at their success.

“Dad, can we go outside,” Alex asks.

“Sure thing. Just don’t chase down any bunnies, I’m not in the mood to clean dirt off of you before Mom comes home.”

“Okay!” They say in unison as they charge outside.

Five years is crazy. Harry can’t believe so much time has passed when everything feels like it just happened yesterday. Now that his kids are five, they’ll soon be starting school, heading off at the end of the summer. Harry can’t wrap his head around the fact that they’ll have an empty house again. Louis wants to go back to the bakery full time, but Harry has other plans.

He wants to fill his little wolf with more puppies.

After fifteen minutes, the timer for the cake goes off, and Harry puts it in the fridge to cool down. When it seems okay, he takes it back out, frosting the dessert in white, and writing on it in purple. _I love you,_ the frosting reads.

“Daddy!” Olivia screams, “He’s here! He’s here!”

Sprinting inside with Alex and Ed trailing behind her, the three get in position next to Harry. After they’re standing together, the door opens again, only this time Louis walks through.

“Happy Anniversary!” They all shout together.

Louis jumps, “What, for me?”

With continued giggles, the triplets run over to Louis, and hug him all at once, “Love you, Mommy!”

“I love you too, so much!”

After a million hugs and kisses are shared, the kids run back outside, and Louis walks over to Harry, leaning against his body. “Mmm, and I love _you,_ too.”

“Happy Anniversary, my darling.”

Harry bends his head to kiss Louis on his cheek, as the Omega asks, “Can we take a warm bath later? And then snuggle up on the bed?”

“Yes, and maybe some other things?”

“Other things? What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing crazy,” Harry smirks, “Just…maybe getting you pregnant again.”

“Harry, I…I-”

“You don’t want to?”

“No!” Louis says, “That’s not it!”

“Are you not in the mood for it tonight?”

“No, Haz please, I’m always in the mood for you. It’s just…it’s going to be hard to get me pregnant again, when I kind of...already...am?”

Harry drops his hands from his mate, “What?”

Louis smiles nervously, “Surprise?”

“Oh my god, darling! Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Just found out this morning, that’s why I went over to Anne’s. Wanted her to be the first to know!”

“Oh baby,” the Alpha squeals, kissing his Omega’s lips a hundred times. “I’m so _so_ happy! You’ve given me everything, I don’t deserve you at all.”

“Shut up you big dummy,” the Omega sasses. “You’re perfect for me. Now let’s find our children, dig into this cake, and celebrate this good news with that bath I was talking about earlier.”

Shaking his head as he laughs, the Alpha replies, “Okay my little wolf, whatever you want.”

When Louis’ cheeks flush, Harry radiates with nothing but complete and utter love. These past five years have been amazing, but Harry's forever with Louis is looking even better.

 

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you all so much_  
>     
>    
> Here is the [rebloggable post](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/post/162373107711/im-on-the-hunt-now-im=)  
> This is my main blog: [afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)  
> This is my fic rec / author rec side blog: [alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
